The Art in Trust
by JaxonLove
Summary: Per request. Possible one shot but I left the end open. Story is where Clarke is a famous artist who recently had her heart broken. Lexa is a soldier/firefighter can she help repair Clarke's heart and trust or will she just break it even more. Includes the regulars and the fun flirty quickness that everyone loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this was a request. I decided to give it a go and it might just be a one chapter thing or maybe more. It's based on Clarke being a famous artist who recently had her heart broken and Lexa being a soilder/firefighter. Can Lexa repair Clarke's heart and the art in trust or will she break it even more. Let me know what you think and just an FYI for you Voss Inc fans I am actually working on the next chapter. I just decided to give my mind a break and write something new. Let me know if you have any one shots or idea's I love to hear them. Have a wonderful night and go ahead and review if you want. xoxoxo**

* * *

Clarke stood in the empty gallery. Looking around and the lighting and placement of each piece she was going to be hanging soon for a grand opening. She purchased the building not that long ago and was hoping the charity event she was planning would be a success. She had only been in the city for a little while, making the choice to up and move after her devastating breakup. She had known things were going bad with Finn for awhile. It had started the second she had stepped into the spotlight and was noticed by several high end buyers who wanted her art. Getting her name on a headline showing and next on a magazine and after that almost everyone knew her name when it came to the art world. Finn had been the jealous type and didn't like the fact that she had so much attention and media around her. He had started complaining about her not being home or around long enough to still be the girlfriend she was before. The girlfriend who stayed home and worshiped the ground he walked on rather than the one spending hours in her studio with a passion she loved. She loved him as well but being highschool sweethearts usually does end once you start to grow up and apart from each other but the other issues the issues that drove her away and to move was just unexpected.

"Knock knock." Clarke turned around looking in the doorway to see a short brunette.

"Hello." Clarke was expecting several people in and out today but she wasn't sure who the girl was.

"Raven Reyes your mechanical genius." Clarke couldn't help but laugh hearing the girl.

"Nice to meet you Raven I'm Clarke." Clarke extended her hand.

"Yes the famous Clarke Griffin trust me I know who you are." Raven beamed a smile.

"You a fan of the art world." Clarke was impressed.

"Nope she is a fan of beautiful women." Clarke looked behind Raven seeing another brunette walk through her doors talking not paying attention to anything. The taller brunette caught her attention immediately she had her hair tied back in a tight bun with small braids weaved through it. Casually looking her up and down she could tell the brunette was fit not including the fact that her arms were fully flexed lifting a few things into her gallery. She attempted to not stare and focus back on Raven who was rambling about the lighting in the gallery and how they were going to have to string some new wires to get the right lighting for all the art. Clarke watched the mystery girl bring equipment in and out of the gallery setting a few things up for Raven. Clarke told herself to focus but she felt her eyes drifting every time she heard the door chime.

"What do you think?" Clarke snapped back to Raven who had been going over plans regarding the spotlights and lifts.

"Of course you said you are a genius so how about you prove it." Clarke mentally yelled at herself for being distracted. It was the last thing she needed with this big move and after her last relationship she didn't trust anyone but she couldn't help but at least enjoy the view.

Lexa was slightly grouchy, Raven had talked her into helping her with a couple of small things on her day off. Being on call to Lexa wasn't a day off so the day that she actually wasn't on call and had nothing to do but enjoy the sunshine, relax and have a beer Raven decides to take a side job because the owner was hot and she might have hot friends. To Lexa that was an unworthy reason to take the job but Raven did mention the pay would be good as well so Lexa didn't mind the extra cash. She had given her two cents on a couple casual questions between Raven and the owner but she paid no mind to them after that because she wasn't interested in making friends she just wanted to work and get it over with.

"Lex did you see her?" Raven walked back over to her best friend Lexa while eyeing Clarke.

"No I haven't Raven because unlike you I am trying to get this done for the day and not in someone's pants." Lexa huffed lifting the last of the equipment into the room.

"Stop being grouchy and hey you never know maybe this job will get you laid." Raven laughed feeling Lexa punch her.

"What is it you need me to do." Lexa stood finally catching a glimpse of who she presumed was the owner of the building.

"Just start pulling the wires through the lights and spot lights. I'm going to have to climb up and do some run work in order to get the new lights in where she is requesting them." Raven looked up thinking about the best place to climb into the ceiling.

"What is this place going to be anyways?" Lexa was sure Raven had mentioned it but she wasn't listening.

"It's an art gallery in the making. The owner Clarke Griffin is like the hottest thing on the market at the moment. She has had her face on almost every art magazine in the world on top of the fact that people are throwing money at her for exclusive paintings. Best part is she's been linked to being single now for a couple of months supposedly after some huge break up with her long time boyfriend" Raven bumped Lexa's shoulder watching her finally take a few glances towards the blonde.

"Interesting she doesn't seem all artsy." Lexa couldn't fully see the woman known as Clarke but she also didn't know anything about the art world or what women were currently single.

"You don't seem all soldier turned firefighter either." Raven rolled her eyes thinking of her best friends judgement on the blonde.

"Shut up Ray no one needs to know that." Lexa didn't like talking about her time she spent as a soldier and what she experienced. The choice of being a firefighter afterwards was because she loved helping people.

"Once again grouchy pants who needs to get laid." Raven ducked Lexa's hit this time heading back over towards Clarke.

Clarke had watched the small interaction between the two girls. It was obvious they were friends but the taller brunette didn't seem like this was a job she did everyday. She had seen the brunette stand tall and unreadable as she glanced at her. She could feel the eyes of both girls on her back which for some odd reason made her nervous. She did her best not to turn and stare back and just focused on how she planned on arranging the gallery for each piece.

"So what is the plan we got going on here anyways." Raven watched Clarke jump try and hide the fact that she had been glancing back at them.

"Charity event, I am new to the city just making sure my name gets out there." Clarke watched Raven laugh not understanding the joke.

"Name out there? You do realize you have been on like the cover of like every magazine possible right not even just the art ones but like all of them since…" Raven trailed off seeing Clarke stiffen a little.

"Yes I know but this event will bring money to children in need and hopefully get my personal business out of the media." Clarke hated the fact that her breakup with Finn went viral. All it took was having the label as a power couple and a break up and everyone knew your name and business but not in a good way.

"Got it so new city, new event and a fresh start. I think you got it all figured out Clarke Griffin." Raven nodded and noticed how the blondes eyes kept drifting to Lexa behind her.

"That sums up the basics of it yes but this event will only be a success if I can get some true lighting in here and not this bullshit were looking at." Clarke held back her laugh seeing Raven looked a little shocked at her comment but waving at the lights above distracted her.

"Deal okay so what I need you to do is go around with this pen and mark off where and what you will be hanging the best you can so I can place the proper lights around the room to bring some check books out for you." Raven smiled hanging over the pen and watching Clarke eye up the walls obviously thinking of her own art.

Lexa watched as typical Raven flirted her way up into the good graces of the blonde. She wasn't sure if the woman known as Clarke was actually falling for it though. Knowing Raven the girl could be gay or straight and Raven would flirt with her. Not knowing much about the blonde Lexa couldn't deny being curious. From a distance the blonde was beautiful. She looked like she had just stepped off the beach her hair was tossed up and a bright sandy blonde color that you could tell had been highlighted by the sun. She was just a little shorter than herself and currently wearing a pair of loose capri's and a off the shoulder t shirt. The glasses hid her eyes just enough that Lexa couldn't tell the color from where she was standing. She seemed to hold herself well and talked like she was from the city but her look was very different then most city goers. She was a mix of business savvy and hipster and Lexa couldn't deny the fact that it was attractive.

"Staring much?" Lexa turned seeing Raven smirking at her.

"Why are we friends again?" Lexa hated to admit that she got busted.

"It's okay she can't seem to keep her eyes off you as well." Raven loved to flirt but she had seen the blondes interest peek the second her best friend walked through the door.

"Not everything is about hooking up Raven." Lexa shook her head but she wouldn't deny that she liked the fact that Clarke seemed to be paying attention to her if Raven was right.

"Who said anything about hooking up? I just said she has had her eyes on you since you walked through the door." Raven shrugged her shoulders watching her best friend look back in the direction of Clarke.

"Well I am not looking for anything and especially not anything with a straight girl." Lexa started handing the lights off to Raven that she had finished wiring.

"Woahhh Clarke Griffin straight HA… that is not the issue." Raven almost said it a little too loudly.

"You just said she broke up with her long time boyfriend, did you not?" Lexa looked up at Raven even more curious now.

"Yeah they were highschool sweethearts or some shit but Clarke has made it known in like every interview the she supports everything LGBT related and has mentioned she would never deny a relationship with a woman if it felt right." Lexa listened to Raven ramble on about the blonde wondering how she knew any of this.

"Did you stalk her?" Lexa laughed seeing Raven blush for like one of the first times ever.

"No I didn't stalk her you ass but I will admit to have a small crush on her. Plus she is crazy talented." Raven and both Lexa looked back at Clarke who was standing on her tippy toes trying outlining the walls with the pen Raven gave her.

"Interesting." Lexa mumbled it out.

"You should go introduce yourself. I'm telling you she is interested and you need it." Raven pushed Lexa towards Clarke hoping her friend who take the hint.

"No thanks Ray but I am going to go grab some coffee do you want anything?" Lexa turned back around the second she got her balance back from Raven's shove. Hearing Raven turn down her offer for coffee she thought about asking Clarke but she was already on her way out the door as fast as she could that she didn't even see the box in front of her causing her to trip and run into the door jam. Glancing backwards she could see Raven laughing her ass off and she seen Clarke look her way smiling. Slightly embarrassed she just pushed the door open and left.

Clarke got tired of drawing on the walls and had realized she hadn't eaten anything for the day and it was going past noon. Walking around she spotted a ladder and what looked like Raven's feet hanging out of the ceiling.

"Raven I am going to grab some food, would you like anything?" Clarke wasn't sure if Raven could hear her but when she seen the shuffling of the feet and Raven's head pop out the ceiling she couldn't help but laugh.

"No thank you, I'm sure the commander will bring me back something." Raven watched Clarke look confused.

"My friend the tall brunette she will probably come back with something." Clarke nodded thinking of the nickname she just heard and it made her realize she didn't even know the taller brunettes name.

"Okay I'll be back soon. Try to not burn my place down please." Clarke could hear Raven mumbling something about being a genius as she walked out the door of her gallery.

* * *

Heading down the block towards the corner cafe that she had been at almost every day because the basics in her loft hadn't been finished and staying out a hotel wasn't fun nor was trying to eat there food. Thinking of food she pulled out her phone dialing the one person she knew that was always up for food.

"Princess." Clarke rolled her eyes hearing Octavia's voice all but shout through the phone.

"Blake." Clarke used the tone that Octavia would know regarding her ridiculous nickname.

"You love me, so what is it you want?" Clarke laughed hearing her best friend blunt question, she was happy that the brunette decided to jump ship with her and move.

"I'm grabbing lunch do you want to meet me." Clarke knew her best friend wouldn't turn down free food.

"Where are you at?" Clarke took that as a yes.

"Corner cafe by the gallery in say ten minutes." Clarke waited for the exaggerated response.

"See you in five." Clarke wondered if Octavia was actually on her way to visit since she was ahead of the requested time and because she had yet to see the gallery.

Hanging up the phone Clarke kept walking rambling on to herself about her schedule and the timing and the moving of her paintings and life in general of course not fully watching where she was going when she got hit and immediately felt her ass hitting the pavement hard.

"Watch where you're going." Clarke looked back seeing the guy who had rudely knocked her down just keep walking offering no help to get her up.

"Asshole." Clarke said it out loud not caring who heard her.

Lexa had been leaning up against the wall people watching on her current coffee break away from Raven and the blonde known as Clarke. It was always a thing she enjoyed just watching the people seeing them all walk and interact. This side of the town was different than what she was use too. Her station was at least 30 minutes from this area and not as high class as where she currently was. Looking around she wouldn't say the area was snobby or privileged you could just tell a lot of came from money. Hearing a small commotion she looked back towards the gallery just in time to see no other than Clarke get knocked on her ass by a guy who was obviously in a hurry. Lexa couldn't stop the laugh causing her to choke on her coffee some. Leaning up off the wall she decided to help the blonde because one it was her duty to help and two you could tell that the hit was harder then what the blonde was use to taking.

"Here let me help you up." Lexa bent over holding out her hand for Clarke who was currently pushing herself off the ground.

"That guy's an asshole." Clarke said it again not realizing who was trying to help her up when she felt herself get a little light headed.

"Woaahh okay here let's sit you down." Lexa reached out grabbing Clarke when she seen the blonde wobble a little almost looking dizzy. Putting a hand on the blondes lower back and over her arm she lead Clarke to a nearby bench.

"Thank y..." Clarke finally looked up seeing who was helping her and her words got stuck in her throat all of a sudden. The person who was helping her was Raven's friend who still had no name. Up close the girl was stunning her sun kissed skin was glowing and she had a jawline that anyone should be jealous of but her eyes is what had Clarke stuttering. They were a unique shade of green not quite olive green or a dark emerald green but just green.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked because the blonde was staring and she hadn't said anything other than her partial thank you.

"Um yeah sorry I was just a little thrown off from the fall." Clarke lied not wanting to get busted for staring like a complete fool.

"You did take a pretty good fall to ground. Let me take a look." Lexa bent down on one knee almost eye to eye with the blonde seeing the deep blue eyes scan her face.

"Does anything hurt?" Lexa held in her breath a little when Clarke pushed her glass up on her head letting her take in all of her features. The blonde was even more beautiful than what she had expected.

"Yeah my ass hurts." Clarke laughed seeing the brunettes face drop a little.

"Well I am not sure there is much I can do about that." Lexa finally laughed seeing Clarke look up at her again with humor in her eyes.

"How about your head, wrist, ankles?" Lexa named off the three places most people hurt with a good fall.

"Nope I think I'm okay just a little dizzy when I first stood up." Clarke jolted just a little when the brunettes hand cupped under her chin looking her in the felt the heat of the touch all the way down to her core. It had been a long time for Clarke but she had never felt a spark that intense with just one touch. She wasn't sure if the brunette in front of her felt it too but by the breath she let out she had a feeling she had felt something.

"Okay you seem to just have a bruised ego Miss Griffin." Lexa held out her hand once again pulling her up off the bench making them stand face to face again bodies almost flush. She could feel the heat coming off the blondes body and it made her go a little weak.

"Uhhh huh Griffin I see how it is ditch me for a sexy firefighter eh" Lexa stepped back a little hearing another girl walk up on them.

"Shut up O." Clarke didn't have to look knowing it was her best friend but she hadn't realized she was still holding hands with the brunette.

"So who might this be?" Octavia lifted her sunglasses looking at her best friend then back to the brunette the in front of her.

"This is" Clarke realized she still didn't know the girls name.

"Alexandra Black but most call me Lexa." Lexa dropped Clarke's hand extending it out to the new girl in front of her but she missed the blondes touch immediately. Her hand seemed to fit perfect into her own.

"Octavia Blake I'm best friend with the princess." Octavia extended her hand out to the brunette her best friend was currently eyeing.

"Nice to meet you. I am currently helping a friend who is working for Miss Griffin." Lexa stood silently feeling like she was getting inspected by Clarke's best friend.

"Clarke please just call me Clarke." Clarke spoke up hating the formal side of things.

"So you two were just out on a walk or what?" Octavia hadn't seen her best friend check someone out for a very long time and the looks she was throwing at the brunette when she wasn't looking made her curious.

"Octavia you know I was on my way to meeting you and some asshole knocked me down and to my luck Lexa just happened to be near." Clarke was quick to shut her best friend up.

"Well I should probably get back to the gallery before Raven kills me." Lexa could feel the tension rise between the two friends and she didn't want to be around for the explosion.

"I'll see you later?" Clarke blurted it out before she even thought about it.

"Umm yeah I think so." Lexa wasn't sure what to say but she just smiled at both girls and kept walking. Glancing back one more time because she heard some laughing she seen the brunette Octavia hitting Clarke who was still currently watching her walk away. Lexa was glad that she was a little ways away from them so they couldn't see her blush because the conversation was obviously still about her.

"Geez princess does someone have your panties in a bunch." Octavia smacked Clarke laughing.

"Ohhh shut up Octavia." Clarke smiled feeling her best friend wrap an arm around her as she watched Lexa walk away.

"She does have a great ass." Octavia tipped her head thinking about it.

"I thought you were straight." Clarke turned her head seeing her best friend smirking.

"I am but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate a sexy firefighter we all know what those uniforms do to us." Octavia spoke the truth pulling Clarke with her towards the cafe.

"How do you even know she is a firefighter?" Clarke was curious.

"Did you not see her shirt ohhh wait you were too busy checking her out to notice." Octavia huffed out a breath when Clarke elbowed her.

"No I didn't see her shirt because I got knocked on my ass." Clarke pushed open the door to the cafe hearing Octavia groan at the smell of food.

"She had a fire department shirt on I seen it when I was walking up on your little moment." Octavia spoke the truth.

"I'm so not paying for this if you don't shut up Blake." Clarke took out her card ordering coffee for the both of them and a whole box of muffins to bring back to the gallery.

"It's true and to be honest I haven't seen you check someone out like that since.." Octavia shut up not saying the one name she knew her best friend didn't want to hear.

"I couldn't help it she was all shady and quiet when she was in the gallery it caught my attention." Clarke knew it was more than that because she had started checking the brunette out the second she came through the door.

"Whatever you say princess." Octavia grabbed Clarke's coffee taking a drink out of it.

"Excuse me you have your own." Clarke grabbed her coffee back shoving her best friend back out the door.

"So how is the gallery going?" Octavia hooked arms with Clarke heading in that direction

"Right now it's a building with walls but I hoping by the time I get back we have some better lighting since I have a genius working for me." Clarke felt herself walking a little slower due to the pain in her back.

"Genius?" Octavia was confused.

"Yeah Raven Reyes the genius she is the one handling my lighting." Clarke laughed thinking about the name.

"Interesting is she hot?" Octavia asked.

"What is with you and women lately." Clarke was curious now.

"What I mean if this doesn't work out with the sexy firefighter you have a second option right?" Octavia couldn't stop laughing standing outside of the gallery when her best friend stopped and was glaring at her.

Lexa had made it back to the gallery in no time. She had left the gallery just as fast as she had made it back due to Clarke Griffin. Walking through the doors she spotted Raven sitting on the ground with a few tools she didn't recognize and the brunette getting frustrated.

"What kind of face is that?" Raven looked up seeing Lexa walk back through the door.

"Nothing." Lexa wasn't sure what her face looked like but whatever it was she was sure it was because of the blonde.

"You're lying." Raven grunted finally getting the tool to fix the light she was attempting to place.

"It's nothing." Lexa said again before hearing the door chime behind her.

"I can't even believe you." Clarke came bouncing through the gallery door with Octavia.

"You started it" Octavia spat back with both of them busting up laughing again.

Lexa watched Clarke throw her head back laughing. It was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Hearing her raspy voice turn into a laugh was something she could never get tired of hearing. Feeling herself get nudged she looked over at Raven who was smirking at her.

"Ladies." Raven spoke up interrupting the gossip to introduce herself.

"Raven hey I brought muffins if you're hungry since I don't see anything special that Lexa might have brought you back." Clarke looked from Raven to Lexa who was still standing a little ways away again.

"Ohhh Lexa huh so you finally met the commander." Raven heard her best friend cough behind her causing her to laugh.

"Commander?" Octavia spoke up.

"Commander Black." Raven pointed at her best friend seeing her shake her head.

"Who might you be?" Raven looked back at Clarke's friend.

"Octavia Blake best friend to the princess." Octavia smiled hearing Clarke blow out some air.

"Double nicknames aren't they cute." Raven looked between the two girls who were staring each other down.

"Get a room already." Octavia whispered in her best friend's ear.

"If you make me say shut up one more time today Blake." Clarke spoke through her teeth hoping Raven didn't hear her.

"Well how about we flip some switches and see what we have going on." Raven headed towards the back panel of switches noticing that Octavia decided to join her.

Lexa watched Clarke sit on the table in attempt to curl her feet under her she watched the blonde wince and push a hand into her back. She was scrolling through her phone again and Lexa wasn't sure if she wanted to walk over or not but before she knew it her feet had her heading that way. She figured if she was going to talk to the blonde the best time would be when both of their friends were gone.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa watched Clarke stop chewing on her straw and look up a little shocked.

"Hi." Clarke wasn't expecting Lexa to talk to her again if anything she was sure Octavia had scared her to death.

"Hi." Lexa laughed at the blondes simple response.

"Sorry I just.. I didn't expect you to.. I'm feeling okay." Clarke rambled on not even sure what she was trying to say.

"Yeah I figured now would be the best to check up on you with Raven not hovering around." Lexa looked back to see Raven teaching Octavia something regarding the break box.

"I know how you feel. Sorry about earlier too Octavia just tends to be overprotective since..." Clarke trailed off not wanting to bring up her past.

"I understand because Raven is the opposite she pushes my foot out the door with everything." Lexa watched Clarke smile ear to ear and she felt like she died and gone to heaven.

"So firefighter?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette curious about the job.

"Yes that is my job not this whole hooking up lights thing." Lexa looked around seeing that Raven had actually made some progress in the gallery.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you got pushed into this." Clarke felt a little bad now thinking Lexa didn't want to be there.

"Oh no it's okay I owe Raven a few favors so this just another way of paying her back." Lexa smiled because had seen the worry or maybe disappointment on Clarke's face.

"Well I plan on paying you both for you work so I'll just make sure I add some extra to yours since Octavia gave you the second degree and you saved my ass." Clarke laughed seeing Lexa blush slightly.

"No need this is Raven's job. I just lucky to have a beautiful view." Lexa didn't realize how easy the compliment came out but seeing Clarke blush made it worthwhile.

"Smooth commander." Clarke raised an eyebrow watching Lexa roll her eyes at the nickname.

"What does the commander stand for anyways." Clarke got curious.

"What does princess stand for?" Lexa shot back smirking.

"Fair enough but that is a conversation for another day." Clarke shook her head not wanting to embarrass herself even more with the nickname story.

"Another day Miss Griffin do you plan on seeing me again?" Lexa knew she was pushing her luck but for some reason she wanted to see the blonde again.

"It's Clarke and that depends." Clarke officially knew Lexa was flirting with her and she couldn't stop smiling at her.

"On what Clarke?" Lexa leaned forward a little bringing them a little closer.

"If you come back here for Raven or for me." Clarke slid off the table letting them come face to face again.

"Is that an invitation." Lexa cocked her head to the side watching Clarke think it over.

"Take it as you will commander." Clarke laughed brushing past Lexa to go see the lights that Raven had set up. She wasn't sure what exactly had come over herself. This wasn't her but maybe that is exactly what she needed was to not be what Finn had labeled her.

Lexa stood back once again watching Clarke tell Raven where to point and brighten or dim the lights. She watched her work and how when it came to her job she was serious. It was like a whole different woman standing with Raven compared to the one that was just next to her flirting. Shaking her head she wasn't sure what to think about the blonde and what she had regarding the invitation back to the gallery. She wasn't sure if that meant with Raven or on her own. Grabbing a few of the bags she started to pack some of Raven's stuff up. It was starting to get a little dark and she knew that meant it was time for them all to call it a day

"I approve Raven looks like you got the job and maybe a few more." Clarke walked back towards the gallery door approving off the start of the lights Raven had put in for her gallery.

"Told you I was a mechanical genius." Raven smiled noticing Clarke had glanced around for Lexa.

"When are you free to start the rest and I might even have you do some of the lighting in my loft when they get done with a few other things." Clarke was hoping Raven was up for the job.

"I'm free tomorrow. I can give you my number and you can just text me when you awake and here and will get started." Raven planned on passing Clarke's number to Lexa as well.

"Sounds like a plan." Clarke took Raven's phone punching in her number.

"See you tomorrow." Raven grabbed the last bag watching Clarke glance around one more time before going back and looking at the new lights. Raven pushed opened the door and spotted exactly what Clarke had been looking for.

"Are you going to go back in there and say goodbye." Raven watched Lexa who was leaning against the truck looking through the windows of the gallery.

"What makes you think she wants a goodbye." Lexa hadn't mentioned her small conversation with Clarke yet.

"More like you want to say goodbye." Raven smirked seeing her best friend lean up off the truck heading for the doors proving she was right.

Clarke was standing looking around in the gallery she had a lot of work to do. Not only did she need to get the rest of the place finished but at some point she needed to get her loft finished and probably her life as well. Hearing the door chime again she turned around seeing Lexa standing in the doorway.

"You're back." Clarke had thought the girl left without saying goodbye.

"I came back to say goodbye." Lexa watched Clarke smile as she extended her hand watching the blonde step up to her.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand shaking it but she didn't say goodbye because she was hoping it wasn't a goodbye.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa felt that spark again the second there hands touched. She seen Clarke's eyes go a shade dark letting her know Clarke had felt the spark too.

Clarke watched the tall extremely sexy brunette grab her cup off the table before turning giving her one last smile before walking out of her gallery and part of her wondered if she was making a mistake and not getting her number or making sure she came back. Part of her told herself it was okay she wasn't ready for anything anyways but she couldn't help but miss the feeling of Lexa's hand in hers and seeing the girls smile that flashed on occasion. Pushing it out of her mind she walked back to the table to grab her keys where she spotted a business card. Picking it up she noticed it was a thank you card from the fire department. Turning it over she felt her cheeks hurt from smiling and if someone was looking at her she might have even been blushing.

 _Call me if you ever have a date with the pavement again - Lexa_

Clarke laughed out loud thinking about her fall and Lexa helping her up. She thought about the whole day and how it was just unexpected. Maybe the move was right, maybe everything being new and undiscovered is what she needed to start over and to learn to trust again. Grabbing the card with Lexa's note and number on it she shoved it in her pocket making her way to the door to lock up. Maybe the city and Lexa was her step back into the art of trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Slight road block in how I want to end the next chapter for Voss Inc so I decided to switch it up and give everyone a new chapter to this story due to some good feedback. Enjoy. xoxo**

* * *

Clarke sat in the cafe drinking her morning coffee. The guy at the counter had already come accustomed to her order and happened to be a fan. He was attractive and sweet but for some reason the only person on her mind was a certain brunette who had made her step out her comfort zone and she smiled and flirted yesterday. She had brought the card with Lexa's number on it with her she had ran her fingers across the number and name so many times she was surprised it was still visible. She was nervous and wasn't sure if that was something she wanted to approach now that the brunette wasn't face to face with her. Just because Lexa had left her number didn't mean it was personal it could still just be as friends. It could have been completely platonic and part of her job. She couldn't help but feel the small pang of disappointment in her stomach thinking about it. Obviously thinking to much in general she shoved the card back in her pocket picking up her coffee she waved to the guy behind the counter and headed to her gallery. It was time to work and save the play for later.

"My genius, how are you today?" Clarke walked up to the gallery door seeing Raven leaning against her truck with coffee in hand enjoying the crisp morning sunshine in which Clarke thought it was freezing.

"Fan freaking tastic how are you today princess." Raven couldn't stop her laughter in using the nickname she found out yesterday. For some reason she hadn't expected Clarke to be so laid back but she was easy to get along with.

"Really you too?" Clarke rolled her eyes smiling as she opened the gallery door walking in she made note to get the heat running immediately.

"It's catchy I couldn't help myself." Raven smiled seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Uh huh okay Raven. So what do you got planned today because we have so much to do that my head is exploding with work. I do hope to hang something today though." Clarke walked in knowing she could start getting a few pieces of art on the wall in the one corner Raven had set up.

"I'm going to grab some things and start angling out some of these other lights you need matching the pen marks on the wall." Raven watched Clarke look at the door a few times almost making her wonder if she was looking to see if Lexa was here.

"Okay I am going to accomplish that corner today getting two up on the wall. So I'll make sure everyone else stays out of your way because nothing in this place will work without lights." Clarke smiled she was almost positive Raven seen her check the door a few times. She wasn't sure why she was hoping Lexa was going to be there today especially since she hadn't made an advancement with the number.

"I love being number one." Raven winked throwing a fist bump at Clarke and was happy to see her return it.

"Oh and Clarke." Raven turned back around.

"Yeah?" Clarke wasn't sure what Raven was going to say but she could see the humor in her eyes.

"She won't be here today she has to work." Raven winked at the blonde seeing her jaw drop.

* * *

Lexa was sitting on the edge of her truck tapping her fingers. They hadn't had a call out all day and even though it was a good thing she was itching to do something rather than sit and think on why Clarke hadn't called or text her. She knew it had been less than a day and leaving the card was risky and maybe the blonde really was listening and only going to call if she was hurt but with the small flirtation they had shared she had hoped she would have at least gotten the girls number back. She hadn't told anyone about the card not even Raven yet because it was the first time in awhile she had went out of her way to get a girls attention. Usually she was use to getting it from others but seeking it was something new to her. She knew Raven was going to be there again today and she kept finding ways on why she could stop by and then reasons why they just weren't good enough.

"Penny for your thoughts commander?" Lexa turned to see Harper hop up on the end of the truck with her.

"Who says I'm thinking youngin." Lexa smiled knowing that even as the newbie in the station she was proving to be a strong candidate.

"Well to be honest you've been sitting out here in the cold weather for about an hour looking like you are having a fighting battle with yourself." Harper was being honest it was often she has seen her captain this way.

"Maybe I'm enjoying the sunshine." Lexa didn't like that fact that the girl was reading her so well and that fact that it was showing all because of Clarke someone she had just met.

"Okay well if that is the case why don't you enjoy the sunshine like on a walk or something and see where you end up." Harper had a feeling it was more then just enjoying the sunshine.

"I'm going to grab some coffee do you need anything?" Lexa hopped off the truck wanting to get away from her friends questioning eyes.

"Nope I don't do coffee I do rockstar." Harper watched the one person she looks up to walk away shaking her head with humor but confusion in her eyes.

Lexa took the long way down closer to Clarke's gallery then she had expected. On the way between people watching she stopped a few small vendors that worked the streets often. Stopping and saying hello to one of her favorites she spotted a magazine with Clarke's face on the front of it. It was just another reminder of the blonde but this one was regarding her big move to the city and the grand opening of a new gallery. Not wanting to be nosey but she flipped through the pages seeing a few different photos of Clarke. She was stunning and what made her more impressed with the girl is zero of them were professional photos. They were all of her painting and being in her natural element. Seems like she didn't like the fancy way of doing things. The next page showed a picture of who she assumed was the ex boyfriend and it was him arguing with Clarke on the side of the street. Clarke didn't seem distressed if anything she looked sad and disappointed but you could see the anger in the guys face and it made Lexa want to punch the guy's teeth out.

"Would you like to keep that one?" Lexa looked back up shaking her head. She hadn't realized how long she had been standing there looking over the article regarding Clarke.

"No thank you just grabbing coffee." Lexa smiled before picking up her drink and to her own shock she pulled out her cell phone telling her colleagues she would be out a little longer than expected but to text her if a call out came up. After seeing the magazine she decided to push her luck and and make the extra fifteen minute walk to visit the gallery one more time. She wasn't sure why she was so interested in the blonde but something about the girl kept making her want to come back.

* * *

"Raven explain to me why these hanging things are important?" Clarke was standing staring at the ceiling at some odd extension wires.

"I told you to trust me on this." Raven yelled through the ceiling.

"I am but I have people doing accent painting on that side of the room and you hanging odd wires out of my ceiling and I'm praying the other people working in this building right now know how to make the damn heat work in here." Clarke stomped her foot in frustration because some of the workers helping her right now seemed a bit more on the lazy side.

"Fire them I'll fix the heat for you." Raven popped her head out of the ceiling again pointing at the two lights on the ground for Clarke to pick them up and hand them to her.

"You should feel lucky that I like you, and also if you fix my heat I'll make sure your paycheck is worth it." Clarke handed the two lights to Raven seeing the girl smile before heading back to the finished side of the room where she was attempting to put in new locking systems on the wall that will be holding her art in place.

 **CRASH**

"Please… no… it's okay you can leave that right there." Clarke about had a heart attack hearing the loud crash and seeing a guy move one of her paintings. The can he dropped was empty and all of her paintings were covered up but it wasn't the point.

"Sorry ma'am just trying to roll out some tarp." Clarke smiled at the guy because she felt a little bad now for snapping at him.

"Breathe Clarke." Clarke climbed a few steps up the ladder telling herself to calm down. She had about 4 different jobs going on in the gallery at the moment and she felt a little out of control. She agreed to outline the locking systems on the wall because she was picky and didn't trust just anyone securing her art on the walls. Climbing up another step she wobbled a little and it didn't help her stress of mood that she hated ladders.

Lexa stepped through the now wide open doors seeing painters, electricians and a bunch of other people running around the gallery. It was crazy how much one day changed inside of the place. She could see people painting accents across where things would be hanged and other people setting up the surrounding show cases. Walking through the partial mess she spotted Raven's feet hanging out of the ceiling once again. Thinking of it as a funny joke she stepped up the ladder grabbing one of Raven's legs for fun.

"Excuse me asshole I know you can see me up here." Raven scooted around only to see her best friend smiling up at her.

"Well well well look who it is." Raven smirked because she knew exactly why Lexa was here.

"Don't make me take this ladder away from you. Reyes" Lexa watched Raven give her the look.

"What do we owe the world for being graced with your presence commander?" Raven waited to see exactly how Lexa was going to answer the question when they both heard a commotion to the side of them.

"I'm going to check on that." Lexa smiled walking off because she just dodged Raven's question. Laughing to herself hearing Raven yell at her she made her way around the corner where the crash came from. Spotting Clarke standing on a ladder a little wobbly pointing at some guy she seemed frustrated about whatever had just happened. Lexa walked up behind her hoping her stopping by wasn't a bad idea but none the less the view was spectacular. Clarke was dressed even more down than what she was yesterday wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and both seem to have paint all over them. It was obviously something she wore in her studio and her hair was pinned up once again but no accessories just plain jane Clarke and Lexa liked it.

"Please guys just leave this corner alone for now." Clarke waved her hands in the air trying to get the workers away from her work. She felt herself wobble a little more before dropping the tools she had in her hands trying to catch her balance until she felt a pair of strong hands grab her by the hips causing her to become steady. Glancing back she knew exactly who it was just the feeling of the brunettes hands and the heat that corsed through her body with one touch made her take a deep breath suddenly.

"Looks like you could use some help." Lexa couldn't help but smile seeing the small blush creep up Clarke's face.

"Looks like you have great timing." Clarke felt her face get a little red as she grabbed Lexa's hands letting her help her down off the ladder.

"I was ummm just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Lexa gave a small smile shrugging her shoulders letting go of Clarke's hand once she was back on the ground only to shove them in her pockets not sure what to do yet.

"Well thank you again because I am sure it would have been more then my ass getting hurt that time." Clarke glared hearing Lexa laugh at her but it was something she hoped to hear more often.

"Looks like a lot of work you're pushing in here in one day." Lexa looked around seeing how many people really were in the building now.

"Yeah and it's driving me crazy with the lack of organization they have." Clarke shook her head walking towards the two paintings she had set up against the wall. She needed to move them before the painters decided to crash the place.

"Do you think you could help me with these?" Clarke turned seeing Lexa still standing a few feet away from her like she was unsure if she should follow her.

"Of course are you going to repay me for this as well" Lexa smirked stepped up quickly she couldn't read Clarke at all regarding her feelings towards her showing up again but at least Lexa had her smiling.

"Well that depends again but I'm going to move them in the back room it will eventually be my office. I can't risk them getting ruined." Clarke could think of several ways to repay Lexa but instead she went to pick up one of the paintings thinking it would be a two person effort but Lexa grabbed it first lifting it was ease showing off her toned arms again. It caused her shirt to ride up just like yesterday allowing Clarke to see the lower part of her tattoo and all Clarke wanted to do was run her hands up it to see the whole thing or better yet just take the brunettes shirt off for a full view.

"You going to show me the way?" Lexa smirked seeing Clarke jump slightly because she knew she just got busted checking her out.

"Umm yeah this way." Clarke bit her lip knowing Lexa had seen her trail her body but it was hard not to get distracted when the brunette seemed to push every button Clarke had.

"So do you plan on hanging all of these yourself?" Lexa was curious because they were heavy and seemed like a lot of work for just the blonde.

"Yeah I do most of the prep work myself because I would rather have it be on me if something bad happened." Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa painting the girls features in her head as she was putting the painting down heading out for the second one.

"That's impressive because these are heavier than I expected." Lexa was fit and she knew it but she couldn't imagine Clarke doing it all by herself.

"Yeah I have a guy friend who lifts them up usually but the rest I do by myself." Clarke watched Lexa stiffen just a little regarding her using the word guy friend but she didn't actually mean it that way but it just came out that way.

"Oh that makes sense. Well I'm going to go catch up with Raven real quick before I leave do you need anything else." Lexa wiped her hands off on her pants before heading out of the office. She usually wasn't so deflated with just a sentence especially because she knew Clarke had been with a guy before but something about it hit her wrong and now she wondered if it was a mistake coming to see the blonde again.

Clarke watched Lexa's whole body language change. It went from being a little flirty and easy going too closed off it a matter of seconds. She could sense the urgency in the brunettes plan to leave. It was like when she dusted off her hands it was like she was dusting off the whole situation and even if she wasn't willing to admit it now or ever she didn't want Lexa to leave.

"Actually Lexa." Clarke trailed off seeing Lexa stop suddenly in the doorway turning back to look at her she needed to think of something or anything.

"Yes Clarke." Lexa wasn't sure why she stopped walking away but something in Clarke's voice had her turning around.

"I could really use a break, do you think you have a little time to join me for and walk and maybe some coffee." Clarke was nervous. She wasn't sure what Lexa was going to say and this was her out of her comfort zone again she never asked people out if that was even what this was.

"Are you sure you what to leave with all of this going on?" Lexa motioned behind her in complete shock that Clarke just asked her for coffee even though she was pretty much planning her escape and she was sure the blonde knew it.

"I'm positive, plus I'm sure Raven will love being boss for a little bit." Clarke felt some confidence return into her seeing Lexa laugh a little. She may have been in a long term relationship that blew up but getting back out there is why she moved to the city and once again it was starting with the brunette.

"Yes coffee sounds good." Lexa said it quickly seeing the smile on Clarke's face even if she just had coffee she wasn't going to turn down a chance to walk with the blonde again.

"Good come on it's my treat since you've saved my ass twice now." Clarke grabbed her debit card shoving it in her back pocket before brushing past Lexa feeling her body set on fire again and she never thought she'd get use to that feeling and she wasn't sure if Lexa stayed in place on purpose.

Lexa felt the blondes body against her own and Clarke seemed more toned then she expected but she also felt that unexpected shock. It made her want to stop Clarke and push there bodies together right against the door. Something was intoxicating about the girl and she had a feeling it wasn't ever going to change. Shaking her head a little she tried to brush off the sudden rush of lust and the thoughts racing through her mind and she watched Clarke from behind.

"Look it's the princess and the commander. Sooo what were you two doing back there?" Raven laughed seeing Clarke blush and her best friend checking out the blonde from behind.

"Moving paintings so nothing gets ruined Raven." Lexa glared at her best friend knowing she was being a mastermind.

"Boring so you two look like you are headed out? Maybe to you know get a room?" Raven laughed seeing both of the stare at her but she was curious because both of them looked guilty.

"You are as bad as Octavia but no Raven I need a break and I asked Lexa if she'd like to join me for coffee." Clarke smiled seeing the humor in Raven's eyes.

"Suuureee have fun but since you two are leaving me alone with all these clumsy people bring me back something I'm starving." Raven winked at Lexa just to push her buttons.

"I swear she has it out for me because of you" Lexa spoke up quickly as they walked away not thinking about what she said.

"What do you mean?" Clarke didn't understand but couldn't stop her smile when Lexa opened the door for her it wasn't something she was use to.

"She might have a slight crush on you." Lexa shook her head thinking about Raven crushing on Clarke.

"Are you serious? I thought Octavia would be more her type" Clarke laughed looking back at Raven though the windows who was staring at them with a smile on her face.

"Ohhh I'm serious but I am sure she has eyes for Octavia as well." Lexa laughed right along with Clarke.

"So why would she have it out for you then regarding me?" Clarke wondered what exactly that meant since Lexa accepted her coffee request and left her phone number.

"Ohh umm well you asked me to coffee and not her." Lexa shrugged her shoulders hoping that was a good answer.

"That's it huh?" Clarke bumped shoulders with Lexa seeing the brunette glance at her.

"That may or may not be just it." Lexa tried not to smile seeing Clarke slightly blush.

"Hmm so should I go back and get Raven then I'm sure she wouldn't mind coffee." Clarke turned around like she was going to head back when she felt Lexa grab her arm lightly.

"No no no that isn't necessary." Lexa watched Clarke bit her lip with a smirk on her face.

"Good I was kind of hoping to get you to myself." this time it was Clarke who didn't think before she spoke.

"Excuse me." Lexa was interrupted with her comment back seeing two younger women approach them.

"You're Clarke Griffin?" Lexa looked at Clarke seeing her smile and eyes bright.

"Yes I am." Clarke wasn't use to people approaching her but it happened from time to time.

"Can we get your autograph. I'm an inspiring artist and I just love your work." the smaller girl asked Clarke.

"Absolutely what is your name." Clarke bent down and took the pen signing her name and a small note for the girl.

"Thank you thank you." Lexa watched the younger girl jump up and down.

"Hey so how about you two do me a favor?" Clarke watched both girls get confused.

"What could we help you with?" Lexa listened closely not sure what Clarke was talking about.

"I'm sure you know I'm opening up a gallery down the street and we have a big charity opening here in about a week. So you write your names on my hand and I'll add you to the guest list but you have to promise to ask your parents first." Clarke watched both girls jaw drop at her request.

"Are you serious?" Lexa watched the light shine in the younger girls eyes.

"Absolutely." Clarke held out her hand letting the two girls write there names down.

"Oh my god thank you so much." Lexa smiled seeing Clarke be so kind. She wasn't one who let her popularity go to her head she was still genuine.

"Don't forget to ask your parents though." Clarke held up a finger warning both of them.

" We promise." Clarke laughed at the two girls as they screamed holding on to each other running back to where they were seated with who she assumed were there parents.

"Does that happen often?" Lexa smiled at Clarke who was taking a picture of her hand.

"Not usually but being in the city it might come more often now." Clarke seen Lexa smiling at her as they started walking again.

"That was really sweet of you to invite them." Lexa was still in awe of the blonde.

"I have my moments you'll see." Clarke winked at Lexa finally seeing the brunette blush.

Lexa wasn't sure what to say to the blondes flirting. The girl hadn't called or text her but she seemed happy to see her again and to be walking with her. Lexa could tell Clarke wasn't use to the simple things in life like when Lexa opened the door for her or gave her a simple compliment and maybe it was because of her past relationship. From what she had read this guy named Finn wasn't so great towards the end of the there relationship. Lexa didn't know much except for what Raven had said and what she picked up from the magazine today.

"What would you like you can have anything you want?" Clarke watched Lexa come out of her thoughts with the innuendo behind the statement that Clarke hadn't even realized herself.

"Oh um just coffee black." Lexa share a look with Clarke both knowing what she had said before seeing Clarke's face scrunch up in disgust.

"That is nasty are you sure you want just black coffee?" Clarke hated black coffee she had to have something a little sweeter.

"Okay well how about you surprise me then." Lexa smiled seeing the challenge in Clarke's eyes.

"Fine commander." Clarke made sure to put emphasis on the brunettes nickname.

Clarke wasn't use to comfortable silence but it seemed easy and okay with Lexa as they walked a little. Sitting down at a far table outside of the cafe Clarke was happier that it warmed up with the sun because she wasn't use to the cold weather yet. Staring at Lexa again studying her face and the dominant lines in her jaw and neck line she was actually jealous of how much strength the girls face showed. It had her wondering why the brunette hadn't asked her about the card and why she hadn't called or text her yet. It had been less then a day but Clarke wondered if it was something she should bring up since the brunette showed up again or if she should just keep showing her interest.

"How do you drink these things? It's like all sugar." Lexa sipped the drink Clarke had bought for her glancing at the blonde who was staring at her intently.

"It's sugar and coffee and whip cream and caramel. It's like heaven in a cup." Clarke smiled at Lexa who was staring at the drink in thought.

"I"m okay with caramel and whip cream but the coffee is not coffee." Lexa shook her head taking out the straw trying to get the whip cream and caramel out. Finally turning she decided to stare back at the blonde. The blue eyes had been scanning her face and Lexa took in the chance to enjoy the girls face up close seeing the soft and natural features and the beautiful smile Clarke had. She couldn't help but give a small smile back seeing Clarke get a little shy all of a sudden it was a new side she hadn't seen yet.

 **BEEP BEEP**

Lexa didn't want to leave the girls stare but she pulled out her phone seeing it was Harper saying they had a call and that they were going to pick her up but they needed an address asap. She hated having to leave Clarke but she knew they had about twenty minuets before the truck would arrive.

"Duty calls?" Clarke could tell that it was something important.

"Yup I' sorry about the sudden rush but that's the life of the job. I'm going to have them pick me up at the gallery, do you want to walk back with me or stay here?" Lexa was hoping Clarke would walk back with her so they had a little more time together rather then leaving her at the cafe alone.

"I'm coming with you just one second." Clarke got up and walked back into the cafe asking the main guy to drop off sandwiches at her gallery in about thirty minutes.

Lexa checked her phone again hearing it beep she seen Harper's request for the address so she typed it in quickly and said she would be standing outside. Shaking her head with the next text from Harper about how if they get to meet the distraction.

"Ready?" Clarke bit her lip curious to why Lexa was suddenly smiling at her phone it seemed so natural and easy and for some odd reason she felt jealousy when she had no reason to even go there.

"Yes." Lexa gestured with her hand for Clarke to walk as she fell into step next to her.

"So why a firefighter?" Clarke was curious to the job choice as they picked up there pace.

"I'm good at helping people." Lexa knew it was a simple answer but it was the best she had trying leave her time in the military out of the conversation.

"That is obvious hence me still being alive and not hurt." Clarke watched Lexa laugh again and she felt it warm her body.

"Why art?" Lexa decided to return the question.

"I've always wanted to show people how I see the world and my father was a great inspiration to me." Clarke smiled thinking of her dad who passed away a few years back but was always in her heart.

"Well from what I know you're doing a fantastic job at it." Lexa was learning more and more about the blondes popularity.

"Have you even seen my work?" Clarke smiled knowing the answer already.

"Umm no I haven't. I've always been a little to rough for the finer things in life." Lexa was honest she was a beer and backyard type of girl and had never even stepped into a gallery till yesterday.

"We're going to have to change that." Clarke watched Lexa surprise in mentioning them seeing each other again.

 **HONK HONK**

Lexa turned around not even realizing they had made it back to Clarke's gallery and they were standing outside of it still talking. Turning around she seen the lights on but a silent siren as Harper jumped off the truck and it caused her to roll her eyes because she knew what was coming.

"Let's go Commander." Clarke watched a very attractive younger girl jogging towards them with a stunning smile she was carrying a helmet and jacket in her hand.

"Thanks Harper." Lexa felt the helmet smashed on her head and the jacket handed to her. She watched Clarke and her candidate look each other up and down pretty much sizing each other up and she swore she could see some jealousy in Clarke's eyes.

 **HONK HONK**

Clarke jumped hearing the horn again snapping herself out of staring down the other girl. It was her first time actually seeing Lexa in her own element watching her slip her jacket on adjusting her helmet. The partial uniform look extremely sexy on her.

"Clarke." Lexa nodded her head as she started to jog backwards slowly giving the blonde a shy smile.

"Hey wait." Clarke ran up to Lexa who was climbing up on the side of the truck.

"Yes?" Lexa looked back at her once again.

"Did you show up for Raven or me today?" Clarke asked a dangerous question but she needed to know.

"I was hoping I made that obvious" Lexa smirked and seeing the smile on the blondes face was worth it.

"Time to go commander tell your girlfriend goodbye." Lexa glared at Harper hearing her laugh at the comment and knowing Clarke heard it too as she tapped the truck telling them to go.

"Be safe." Clarke didn't even realize what she said and how it came out so stressed and worried.

"May we meet again Clarke." Lexa kept her eyes on the blonde as they drove away hearing the siren blare she told herself for the first time in a long time being safe was important again.

Clarke watched the truck drive away hearing the siren and watching Lexa's face till they were out of sight. She wasn't sure what to think about the last couple things they had said to each other but Clarke couldn't help but be worried on the inside but smiling as well because Lexa admitted to showing up for her this time.

* * *

 **A/N Fingers crossed it's a good follow up to chapter one. I'll leave it open again depending on the reviews I might give it a few more chapters. Thanks for the support everyone. xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Surprise since it was asked for I spent my lazy Sunday writing this and it ended up super long because I couldn't find the right place to cut. It's a good mix of Octavia/Clarke/Lexa and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. xoxoxo**

* * *

Lexa sat in her apartment it was late and she was filthy. The dirt and smoke covered her body and uniform she could have taken a shower at the station but decided to just head home and call it a night rather then going out for a beer. She was tired and a little sore but the end game was a success. They had put out the 5 story fire in a high rise building and saved a lot of lives in the process. Lexa knew she took some risk in the fire she was close to getting caught in the collapse but she saved a little boys life jumping across the flames to get him and then get them both back out to safety. Feeling her arm sting as she lifted her shirt she had a decently sized gash on it that had to have a couple of stitches from getting caught on a piece of half melted steel in the process of escaping. Looking over her body in the mirror she had several scars from the damage she had done to her body in the past. Her army days may have been over but nothing would ever make her forget. Stripping down she turned the shower on hot stepping in washing away all the bad. The smoke, the dirt and the blood she just let it all drip off with the heat as her mind wandered back to a certain blonde that made her smile that morning. Clarke that was the reason she told herself risk wasn't worth it anymore that maybe there was more to it all then just risking the world away and she would learn that again step by step.

 **Beep beep**

Lexa heard her phone knowing it was late she grabbed a towel stepping out of the shower because she almost never got a text this late and maybe it was an emergency. Grabbing her phone she didn't recognize the number but seen that it was a picture message so she opened it up seeing a picture of a wall lit up with two paintings hanging on it. Smiling she knew it was Clarke and that the blonde didn't just toss her number out even after spending the morning flirting with her she wasn't sure if her number would ever pop up.

Clarke paced back and forth in her gallery by herself it was late really late. She had contemplated sending just a text to Lexa earlier maybe something cute and flirty but everything she came up with she deleted. How do you text someone who took the risk in giving you there number and then decided to show back up when you never used it. After the morning they spent together and the little she knew about Lexa and what she felt she didn't want to mess up her chances with the brunette. She wasn't even sure if she had a chance with the brunette because she was broken on the inside and out but Lexa didn't run away she just showed up again and to her that was enough to try.

"Ughhhh you suck at this Griffin." Clarke looked at her paintings on the wall. Maybe it was as simple as that just be yourself. Pulling up her camera on her phone she took a picture of the finished corner and she hoped it was a good way to break the ice rather then any words just yet. Taking a deep breath she hit the send button with her eyes closed. Seeing the message in her inbox it was done and now it was the waiting game and she hoped it wasn't a long one because she had been going crazy all day since the brunette left her. Grabbing her things she locked up the gallery heading to her loft that wasn't a far walk. She decided being within walking distance wasn't a bad idea and right now it was paying off. Walking through her door she heard her phone beep.

 **Lexa:** Who is this?

Lexa couldn't help but crack a small joke about who was texting her. She knew personally she hadn't given her number out to anyone but Clarke and since the blonde decided to not text her till just now she felt some humor could follow.

Clarke looked down at the text back and rolled her eyes. Could Lexa be asking truthfully or was it a joke. She didn't know everything about the brunette but passing her number around didn't seem like something she did often but Clarke wasn't sure.

 **Clarke:** Um it's Clarke from yesterday and this morning. I hope I am texting the right number.

Clarke never thought about if she punched in the right number so she double checked it seeing that it matched and it made her even more nervous now.

 **Lexa:** You mean the beautiful blonde I saved two days in a row?

Lexa laughed to herself because she swear she could see Clarke rolling her eyes the second she reads the text. It was adorable the way she answered not sure if she had the right number or maybe she thought she really hadn't remembered the whole passing of the number thing.

 **Clarke:** Really Lexa, you ass!

Clarke read the text and started laughing as she shoved her door closed and leaned back against it. The brunette seriously had just pulled a decent one over on her and she was smiling and shocked but Lexa had also called her beautiful. It warmed her heart and part of her was happy Lexa couldn't see her at the moment because she knew she was blushing with a cheesy grin on her face.

 **Clarke:** You scared me I really thought I just sent a picture to the wrong person.

Lexa read the text smiling as she tossed herself down on her bed. She opened her contacts and typing in the blondes name and saving it made her night. Clarke had put a smile on her face in the morning and at night and she wasn't use to it.

 **Lexa:** In that case I am glad it was just a picture of your gallery and not anything else.

Clarke smirked knowing exactly what Lexa was referring too. Clarke never sent pictures past anything PG13 but something about the brunette made her want to push her limits but she knew that was too soon.

Clarke: Lucky me I happened to find a card with a cute note on it and the correct number but it just took me longer then normal to put it to use.

Clarke hoped her text made up for a small portion of why she hadn't text the brunette back yet. It wasn't a reason but mentioning the fact that she still had the card on top of their meeting this morning she figured it was a start in the right direction.

 **Lexa:** So are you hurt or did you text me for me?

Lexa felt her confidence building back up. She always had it but with Clarke she caught off guard most of the time. She was curious to what exactly made Clarke decide to text her though especially with how late it was. Most don't send almost midnight text unless they can't sleep or they were thinking about someone and deep down Lexa hoped it was because Clarke was thinking about her.

 **Clarke:** Maybe a little of both because my body is sore as hell it proves my lack of attendance at the gym and as to the other well I did just pick up my phone at 12:30 to text you.

Clarke bit her lip hoping she didn't just overstep but because of Lexa's question she felt it was okay. It was the truth though she was sore and kind of missing the brunette's company because she seemed to always be smiling around her.

 **Lexa:** I'm not complaining but I did get out of my shower early because of it.

 **Clarke:** Sorry not sorry if I hurt the showers feelings.

Clarke laughed at her own response but couldn't help but feel the heat in her body thinking about a hot and wet Lexa in the shower. Pushing her own sexual frustration aside she did really want to get to know Lexa but Clarke doubted her eyes would stop wandering when the girl was around.

Lexa read the message lifting an eyebrow she was't sure how to respond to Clarke's message because she was actually curious to what the blonde was thinking when she said it.

 **Lexa:** Care to elaborate Clarke?

Clarke had a feeling Lexa read right through her message down to the core of what she was thinking regarding her in the shower and because of where she wanted to take the conversation so badly she shut it down and told herself to save it for another day.

 **Clarke:** Maybe another night since it's late and I need some sleep if I'm going to put up with everyone in the gallery again tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you around?

Lexa knew when she got dodged but she understood the reason why Clarke had did it and she wasn't going to complain but she planned on finding out as well.

 **Lexa:** For another night then. I'm tired as well after my shift and I work tomorrow so I will be short on time again depending on the calls. Enjoy your day tomorrow Clarke.

Clarke read the messaged feeling a little deflated knowing she might not see Lexa tomorrow but she told herself it would be okay if anything she could text the girl and at least keep in contact with her. Sticking her phone down Clarke got up and stripped out of her clothes grabbing a large t-shirt and headed for her bed the only thing really in her loft at the moment minus the chair. She hopped they could get this place done soon right along with the gallery she missed having a place to eat and make coffee and have company over letting her mind drift back to Lexa once again she closed her eyes and told herself she'd find away to see the brunette the next day.

* * *

Lexa stood outside of the station watching her crew wash down the truck. It was midday and she was on her second coffee due to the long day yesterday and her late night talk with Clarke. Laughing a little she couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she had a good crew seeing them all splash each other with water during the situation that most hated.

"Come on commander get wet we know you want too" Lexa watched Harper wave her hand towards her and Lexa smiled waving her off.

"Commmanndderrrr plleeaseeee." Lexa smiled seeing her crew all beg for her to join in spraying the hose towards her. It was actually something she hated even if it was a extremely warm for a fall day.

"No thanks guys." Lexa started to walk away as she heard the bell go off in the station regarding a call. Everyone stood still for a second hearing the request before they all started running to grab there gear before jumping into the half clean rig and taking off.

"Skip traffic we can't afford to get stuck we need to take a left here and then two blocks down take a right." Lexa yelled at her driver turning around making sure her people were geared up.

"Remember everyone safety first now let's kick this things ass." Lexa felt the rig pull to a stop looking out she seen a car on fire and another one flipped on it's side and a stand off in the middle of the street. Getting out of the truck she point at three of her people to check out the car while others hooked up the hoses. Lexa carefully walked towards the man holding a gun on another guy in the street.

"Sir can I get you to put the weapon down?" Lexa watched the man jump moving away from her pointing the gun between both of them causing Lexa to put her hands up in the air.

"I'm not here to hurt you I'm just here to help anyone who is in need of help. Do you want to tell me what happened." Lexa kept her eyes on both man trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"Stay back or I'll shoot I swear I will." Lexa kept her hands in the air and she watched Harper and one of her other men sneak around the back side of the guy she knew they were going to startle him just enough for her to get the gun away she hoped.

"Sir focus on me tell me what happened?" Lexa tried to keep him from hearing anyone behind him.

"He killed them, it's his fault." Lexa watched the man wave the gun at the other man.

"I didn't do anything it wasn't me. I don't even know what he is talking about." Lexa heard the other man yell at them like he wasn't sure why he was being held up.

"Explain it to me sir?" Lexa pointed at the other man to shut up as she tried to get the guy with the gun to focus back on her as she slowly kept stepping forward.

"My family it's his fault. He was the idiot who decided to drive drunk and kill them. It was him and I know it. Why did he have to take them from me." Lexa could tell the man was about to lose it so she nodded to her people the man to hit him with the water hose as she rushed forward taking him down to the ground. The guy was a little stronger then she expected as they struggled for the gun she felt him get a hold of her bandage arm making her wince a little and he got a good hit in on the side of her jaw before the gun went off twice in the air as she butted it out of his hands finally pinning him down.

"Commander are you okay?" She heard two of her men kicking the gun farther away before helping her get up and keeping the man on the ground waiting for the cops to respond.

"I'm good where are we on the car?" Lexa turned around grabbing her arm just enough for people to notice.

"We have it put out and lucky to all of us the car was empty." Lexa nodded happy to hear there were no causalities. Hearing the sirens blaring and doors opening she knew the police had finally shown up as she shrugged off her jacket seeing the blood seep through her bandaged arm.

"Explain to me how you felt it was suitable for you to take on the situation Captain Black." Lexa rolled her eyes turning around to see no other then the one man who hated her the most.

"Bellamy excuse me officer Blake the man was about to shoot another man in the middle of the street with a car on fire. I figured it best for my crew to get the fire out while I distracted the man enough for us to get the gun away from him which is exactly what happened." Lexa stated her side of the story hearing a few of her men agree in the background.

"This time and this time only Black I don't want you involved in our cases anymore just stick to your own job." Lexa shook her head at the fact that he still held a grudge against her from the past but there was nothing she could do about it now.

* * *

Clarke sat on Octavia's couch hating the fact that her best friend already had a place but it was Clarke's fault for wanting to start fresh with a certain layout in her new home. Hearing Octavia spout on about her day Clarke focused on the TV as she noticed Lexa's face come in clear on the screen. It was a recording of her holding her hands up talking to a man with a gun in the middle of the street, she felt her heart jump into her throat not knowing what was going on she grabbed the remote turning up the volume.

 _Earlier today thanks to a local firefighter a bad situation ended up good. We're here reporting on the scene that went down this afternoon where a two car crash was involved turning hostile with a man holding up another man regarding his family being killed in a drunk driving incident. The man had been drunk himself when he crashed into the other mans vehicle causing a fire and then the situation escalated. The fire department showed up on scene first and because of one brave firefighter the situation was dissolved on a good note. Police are still investigating the situation._

Octavia walked back into her living room watching her best friend focused on the TV. Looking at what had the blondes attention she spotted Lexa on the TV in what seemed to be a stand off of some sort. Hearing that the situation ended well as they repeated the clip she decided it was time to question her best friend a little more.

"Looks like your girlfriend is okay." Clarke jumped not realizing Octavia was right behind her.

"I hope so, wait what no?." Clarke tried to play it off like she wasn't focused on Lexa by agreeing till she heard what Octavia had said.

"Nope don't even, don't lie to me Griffin I seen the fear in your face before you even realized I was standing here." Octavia called out her best friend.

"Okay fine I was worried does that make you feel better." Clarke huffed out a breath crossing her arms on the couch.

"Spill it what happened between you two that I don't know about." Octavia sat down next to her best friend knowing there was something more behind the situation.

"I seen her again yesterday after she gave me her number and I never called or text her." Clarke waited for it.

"She gave you her number oh my god and you're just now telling me you bitch." Octavia hit her best friend across the arm in shock.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted out of it or if I'm even ready but she showed up again and pretty much saved my life again and then we took a walk and talked some more before getting coffee till she got called in." Clarke felt herself blush a little thinking about Lexa leaving in her uniform.

"Oh my god you have a crush on her." Octavia smiled seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"I don't even know her that well to have a crush on her." Clarke countered knowing it was probably true.

"Do you want to see her again?" Octavia pried.

"I text her last night super late." Clarke hated admitting it all.

"Soooo you do want to see her again?" Octavia was excited because it was the first time she had seen her best friend interested in someone rather then blowing them off.

"Yes but it's not like we made plans or anything. I am not even sure when we will see each other again." Clarke felt herself pout just a little.

"Talk to Raven find out what station she works at or something." Octavia shoved her best friend trying to put some fire into her.

"No I can't do that. I'll just text her or something tomorrow since it's late and I haven't heard from her all day." Clarke was nervous all of a sudden about it all.

"Don't be a little bitch about it Clarke." Octavia jumped off the couch excited to finish getting ready.

"Where are you going anyways?" Clarke switched the subject.

"Out to this little pub for a beer. It's down the street want to join?" Octavia watched her best friend think it over.

"I'm not actually dressed for public Octavia." Clarke looked over herself.

"Pshhh just grab some jeans out of my closet and take your hair down we both know you and natural define stunning." Octavia hated to admit it but Clarke could walk outside out of bed and still look fantastic.

"Fine but only because a beer sounds great. Also I am not staying out late the day at the gallery kicked my ass again but we're getting closer to being done." Clarke walked into Octavia's closet grabbing a faded grey pair of skinny jeans and decided Octavia's blue button up would work as well. Walking out looking into the mirror behind her best friend she let her hair fall down into it's natural wavy fashion decided it was good enough for just a beer.

"Okay you can wear my top too." Octavia smiled in the mirror seeing her best friend glare at her.

"You invited me I took advantage of it." Clarke shrugged smiling as she walked out of the bathroom grabbing her glasses she felt comfortable with her look.

"Well now you have to stay for two beers since you borrowed my shirt as well." Octavia laughed grabbing her keys yanking her best friend out the door.

* * *

Lexa sat in the local bar with her crew having a beer. They were all celebrating the day with a victory in saving the day with the man and putting out a house fire afterwards. It was a long day and Lexa's arm was killing her but she needed to unwind rather then go home and think to much. Standing at the bar waiting for another beer Harper joined her.

"You looked good on the news today commander" Lexa smiled she could never tell if Harper was just a friendly person or flirting with her but because of the job she settled for friendly.

"Yeah we got lucky today." Lexa thanked the bartender leaving a tip as she walked back to there table she felt Harper follow.

"Here she is the savor of the day." Lexa shook her head laughing seeing all her friends hold up there beers cheering to her.

"It was a group effort but thank you everyone." Lexa raised her beer before hearing what she thought was a familiar laugh behind her.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh walking through the door because Octavia had flirted her way past everyone. It was natural to her to just walk about and flirt and not even realize it. By the time they were standing at the bar they both had free beers.

"I don't get how you do that." Clarke sipped her beer shocked that they hadn't paid a penny for anything yet.

"It's easy you just smile and talk plus the last guy he was really cute." Octavia turned spotting the guy standing with his friends looking there way.

"Mmhmm just like the other one at the door and the one at the bar." Clarke watched Octavia shrug. She hadn't been to serious about anyone since Lincoln and her broke up. She dated and enjoyed guys company but once something got serious she bailed. Clarke couldn't judge her because she hadn't even tried to touch another person since Finn.

* * *

Lexa spotted Octavia first who was being her usually bubbly upbeat self before she seen Clarke. The blonde was dressed in a blue button up blouse that rolled to the elbow and a tight pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was wavy and down framing her face and the same glasses she had worn when they first met making her look casual but sophisticated at the same time. Lexa took the moment to check out the blonde now that she wasn't being watched back since they first met and she approved even more. Seeing both girls get hit on at the bar was okay but watching Clarke dodged the overly friendly guys made her clench her fist just a little. Knowing it herself she wondered if the girls knew they were in a uniformed pub so just about every person in the bar worked with a station or department she wasn't even sure how the girls found the place. Lexa debated getting up and walking over to the blonde settling on a yes she stood up with her beer only to feel Harper stand up beside her.

"You going to come dance with us commander?" Lexa smiled at Harper shaking her head no.

"Actually I see someone I know. I'll be back." Lexa headed in the direction of Clarke at the same time Octavia had stood up leaving there table for a minute.

"Excuse me miss can I buy you a beer?" Lexa held back her laugh hearing Clarke clear her throat like she was ready to turn another person down.

"Sorry I'm good." Clarke stopped seeing Lexa standing next to her smiling.

"Hi." Lexa said watching the blonde smile.

"Hi." Clarke couldn't believe it she had it set in her head that she wouldn't be seeing or hearing from Lexa today.

"This is the last place I expected to see you." Lexa spoke up glancing around.

"Octavia dragged me out tonight." Clarke looked over Lexa standing in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight tank top under her unbuttoned station shirt her hair was down and wavy with some braids flowing through it. Some how it just screamed sexy seeing Lexa look relaxed and confident obviously in her own element. Clarke stopped herself from letting her eyes roam even farther down the girls body.

"Remind me to thank Octavia." Lexa smirked seeing Clarke blush.

"May I sit?" Lexa gestured to the empty chair.

"Of course I'm actually glad to see you're okay." Clarke knew she just gave herself away but she didn't care.

"I'm guessing you seen the news?" Lexa hated that someone turned in the cellphone recording and seeing the worried look on the blondes face.

"I did and that was a brave and amazing thing you did." Clarke complimented Lexa because she could see the slight frustration regarding the news.

"It's just a part of the job." Lexa smiled because looking past the subject she had the blonde in front of her again.

"Looks like someone has taken my place?" Clarke looked over at Octavia who was now standing next to Lexa smiling.

"Oh here you go." Lexa went to stand up before feeling a hand shove her back down.

"No worries commander but Clarke move over." Octavia winked at her best friend forcing her to push her chair up next to Lexa's as Octavia grabbed a chair of her own.

"Care to dance?" all three girls looked over at a guy who was standing next to Octavia.

"Well since you asked nicely how could I say no." Octavia stood up at the girls.

"No need to behave you two." Octavia smiled at both of them before grabbing the guys hand and disappearing into the crowd.

"Wow um sorry about her." Clarke put her head in her hands for a moment laughing.

"No need to be sorry she has a point." Lexa watched Clarke turn her face in her hands to look at her.

"Really now?" Clarke bit her lip turning towards Lexa a little more curious to what the brunette meant.

"Dance with me?" Lexa downed the rest of her beer standing up hoping Clarke would say yes.

Clarke looked at the brunette standing in front checking her out one more time before grabbing her beer and drinking the rest down thinking to herself what the hell why not enjoy herself.

"Hope you can keep up." Clarke winked at Lexa grabbing her hand dragging her out onto the dance floor.

Lexa followed Clarke onto the dance floor hearing Trouble by Bei Major playing and she sighed just a little with it being an upbeat song but kind of shocked that they were playing this kind of music in the bar till she spotted Octavia requesting the songs and it made her laugh. Watching Clarke catch the beat she turned around facing Lexa smiling at her and it made Lexa's mouth go dry seeing her start to roll her hips as she circled her singing the lyrics.

"I told you not to wear that dress to the club trying to dance up on me." Clarke sang the lyrics to Lexa loving the fact that she was getting a rise out of the brunette and thankful she downed the rest of that beer.

"Baby I told you not to push that thing on me if you know I want it." Lexa sang back grabbing Clarke by her hips pulling her closer as they both started find the rhythm between each other as Clarke let her take the lead.

"Your such a sexy naughty girl." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear feeling Clarke shiver just a little before she rolled her body into Lexa's making her feel on fire.

Clarke heard the song start to change remixing it into a slower song making her turn towards the DJ seeing Octavia smiling at her which meant she was totally up to something and had obviously spotted the two dancing together. Clarke didn't care either way she didn't plan on letting Lexa leave the dance floor just yet. The feeling of her hands on her hips and their bodies touching had Clarke wanting more.

Lexa heard the beat change slightly disappointed because Clarke slowed down looking around to see why the song was changing. Lexa couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she had Clarke molded to her body leading them both with the rhythm of the song and she liked the feeling of having her leg between Clarke's leg knowing she was pushing the girls limits.

"Thank you for the dance." Lexa leaned in over Clarke's shoulder whispering in her ear because a lot of people were still on the dance floor.

Clarke kept her eyes on Octavia blushing a little hearing Lexa but when she seen Octavia hold her thumb up she had a feeling things were about to go her way even more. Hearing the DJ remix the song down into Red Light Special by TLC she felt Lexa start to pull away from her like she was headed off the dance floor. So Clarke tightened her grip on the brunettes hand pulling her back so they bumped into each other.

"Where do you think your going?" Clarke whispered just a few inches away from Lexa's face watching her eyes glance down to her lips.

"The song is over." Lexa whispered back not sure what Clarke was doing.

"Dance with me." Clarke repeated Lexa's words from earlier as she turned around pulling Lexa in close putting her hands on her hips she grind back against Lexa feeling the brunette stiffen a little before pulling her in even closer. Clarke bit her lip as she started to sway feeling Lexa's hands roam her body.

"Take a good look at it look at it now." Clarke started to whisper the words feeling Lexa's breath on the side of her neck. She felt the heat in her body rush between her legs reminding her just how long it had been.

Lexa tried to contain her breath feeling Clarke grind her ass directly into her core she felt her fingers brush over Clarke's bare skin as her shirt rode a little when she lifted her hands running them through her hair as she swayed.

"If you want me let me know it. I'll make time but you got to show it." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear feeling the blonde tip her neck just a little giving Lexa better access to her body as she felt Clarke's hand slip between them running her fingers down Lexa's thighs before dragging her nails back up them.

Clarke felt the song coming to and end and she didn't realize just how provocative the dance was till she opened her eyes seeing a few people staring at them in the middle of the dance floor. She turned around immediately meeting Lexa's green eyes and they were a dark green now full of lust and Clarke knew her's had to be the same way. She didn't want to pull away out of Lexa's arms but as the crowd stepped back onto the floor for the new song they both broke contact walking off the dance floor.

"Umm I could use a drink would you like something." Lexa cleared her throat trying to grasp her feelings and her sexual needs.

"Beer please." Clarke knew it wasn't smart to drink another beer but for tonight she was throwing caution to the wind.

"Whew princess." Clarke turned seeing Octavia walking towards her waving a hand to her face.

"What?" Clarke knew exactly what her best friend was talking about.

"Mmhmm that dance you two might as well have been taking each other clothes off out there." Octavia watched her best friend bit her lip looking back at the brunette at the bar who was staring at her.

"God she's ridiculously hot and the alcohol is not helping my self control O." Clarke rubbed the side of her neck trying to calm herself down.

"Maybe you should just lose control Clarke." Octavia bumped shoulders with her before walking towards the bar nodding to Lexa who was headed back towards Clarke.

"Here you go, and that conversation was it good or bad?" Lexa was curious to what Octavia had just said to Clarke.

"Ohhh that well that was typical Octavia." Clarke watched Lexa laugh and was happy that both of them were okay with what just happened.

Lexa took a seat in the same spot she was before not expecting Clarke to sit next to her again but across from her she found out that her thoughts were wrong Clarke sat down next to her and turning sideways so there legs were pushed against each other.

"So you like to dance." Clarke didn't ask it as a question but more as a statement.

"I may know a move or two." Lexa winked at the blonde watching her drop to her lips and back up.

"Oh my god your bleeding." Clarke spotted the red stain on the brunettes shirt.

"Oh yeah guess I am it's just a small cut from the other day." Lexa hadn't even felt the cut rip open out on the dance floor.

"You would say that come on let's get you cleaned up." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand getting her out of the chair as she grabbed Octavia's keys on the table heading towards the door.

Lexa felt the cold hair hit her body and watched Clarke get stunned a little by it. She had no idea where they were going but Clarke seemed to know the way even having a few beers in her.

"Umm Clarke where are we going?" Lexa finally got the words out as she evened her pace with Clarke's

"It's freezing and thankful Octavia really does only live like a block and half from that bar." Clarke shivered but could still feel the heat coming off Lexa's hand.

Clarke wasn't sure if what she was doing was smart. Bringing Lexa back to Octavia's empty apartment seemed like the perfect way to help Lexa's arm but for her own sexual frustration that was just turned up after tonight it could either go good or bad. Shoving the key into the door she swung it open almost running in with Lexa because she hated being cold.

"Brrrr I hate the cold." Clarke looked back at Lexa who was just standing in the middle of the apartment not moving.

"Okay let's get this arm fixed." Clarke didn't want Lexa to feel uncomfortable so she figured handling the first issue was the best. Walking into the bathroom Clarke grabbed a towel and a first aid kit and thanked her mother for being a doctor at the moment.

Lexa looked around the apartment it was nice, it was really nice actually. It made Lexa feel odd standing in such luxury once again. She wasn't sure exactly what Octavia did but whatever it was it was paying off really well for her.

"Okay take off your shirt." Clarke didn't even realize what she said till she turned to Lexa seeing the girl smirk.

"Is that why you brought me back here Clarke to get me naked?" Lexa held back her laugh seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Confidence looks damn good on you but you're still bleeding." Clarke smiled seeing Lexa look at her arm and then give in sliding her shirt off. It took Clarke a minute to focus the second she seen Lexa in just a tank top. Her arms and shoulders were toned and that tattoo she had been dying to see all of was now showing and it was bigger then what she expected going up her arm over her shoulder and what she assumed ending somewhere on her back.

"Clarke." Lexa bit her lip watching the blonde look her over. The lust she could see in her eyes made Lexa want to give Clarke everything she wanted.

"Wow umm I mean okay so your arm." Clarke shook all the sexual thoughts out of her head about getting Lexa's clothes off and exploring that tattoo as she grabbed the brunettes arm unwrapping the bandage and inspecting the damage. The brunette already had six stitches in her arm and it looked like the top one tore open a little probably when Lexa flexed a little to much.

"Ouch." Lexa huffed out a breath when Clarke tightened the stitch just a little with a pair of tweezers.

"Really the strong and brave firefighter just flinched." Clarke looked up at Lexa smiling.

"You didn't warn me that's all." Lexa tried to cover .

"You're watching me Lexa." Clarke looked back at the brunettes arm wiping it down with an alcohol pad and putting some glue over the top stitch before wrapping it back up.

"All done?" Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke who was still leaning over her.

"Yeah you should try and not flex so much with that arm till that top stitch settles in." Clarke was putting some things away when she felt the heat of Lexa's body touch hers. It caused her to freeze taking a deep breath in.

"Clarke." Lexa whispered it because she felt the blonde react to the contact.

Clarke took another deep breath hearing Lexa whisper her name on the back of her neck. Feeling Lexa's hands on her hips as she turned around not even realizing she was backed against the couch. She felt Lexa's thumbs dig into her hips causing her to groan just loud enough she was sure Lexa heard it. Meeting the brunettes eyes she glanced down at her lips. She wanted to lean forward so bad as she felt the heat build between them.

Lexa inched her way closer till there was nothing between them but their clothes. She had heard Clarke's groan and it just made her want to own the blonde even more. Leaning in she heard Clarke's intake as she barely brushed her lips across Clarke's jaw. Feeling the blondes hands grip at her shirt she pulled back letting their breaths mesh she watched Clarke's eyes start to flutter shut as she licked her lips just waiting to taste her. Leaning in she ghosted her lips over Clarke's before pulling back feeling the blonde pull her closer before she dipped down barely brushing them against the blondes again not even enough to satisfy them both.

"Lexa." Clarke finally whispered it back because the brunette was teasing her and she was all but exploding on the inside with the small but very satisfying touches.

"Yes Clarke." Lexa smirked hearing the desperation in the blondes voice. Feeling her tighten the grip on her tank top even more with her eyes barely open almost begging for her to just kiss so Lexa leaned in again.

 **SLAM**

Lexa and Clarke both jumped hearing the loud crash come through the door only to see Octavia and a guy heading into the apartment attached to each other. Clarke leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder laughing and before she knew it she felt Lexa laughing too.

"Octavia" Clarke yelled at her best friend seeing her freeze and turn around spotting the two of them.

"SHIT bad timing." Clarke and Lexa started laughing again seeing Octavia cover her eyes pushing the guy back out the door. If there was any way to end the night this what not what either of them had expected.

* * *

 **A/N Okay I know it was just getting steamy but I couldn't stop myself but ending it with some humor because that is just me and it's sooo Octavia. I hope you enjoyed the chapter maybe another one will pop up.**

 **Music Credits - Trouble by Bei Major and Red Light Special by TLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I got this out a little later then expected due to the holidays but I'm back with a chapter. Big thanks to hemsberries for being my beta all the help is greatly appreciated. Enjoy everyone and for all you Voss Inc lovers that chapter is coming out next. xoxo**

* * *

Clarke stood in her gallery with a checklist approving every section that was finished and then writing down small notes on things she wanted to change. Everything was finally a little ahead of schedule and that was all thanks to Raven. No matter what happened she never planned on getting rid of the girl's number because of how much she had helped her get the place up and running. Clarke also had made several notes to make sure the girls paycheck was well worth it. The lighting in the building was fantastic and Raven had even gone beyond her expectations and fixed the heat. Clarke also had a few projects worked out for the girl when it came to her own loft and the work that was needed in it.

"It's been awhile princess." Clarke heard Raven walk through the gallery doors.

"It's only been like three days Raven." Clarke turned around smiling at the brunette.

"Breaking my heart leaving me for three days." Raven faked holding her heart like she was actually hurt.

"It was one of those I need a day off type of deals but now we're back to work." Clarke waved off Raven's fake attempt at being hurt.

"What did you do on those days off?" Raven was curious to what the blonde was going to say since she had already talked to Lexa and knew what happened.

"I went out with Octavia to a little pub and we ran into Lexa the first night and then I slept in and got a few small things done around in my loft and then I worked on a new piece in my studio." Clarke wasn't sure if she should add anything extra regarding her almost kiss with Lexa in Octavia's apartment.

"The commander eh?" Raven could see the blush creep up in Clarke's cheeks.

"Yeah it was fun. You should come out with us next time maybe keep Octavia out of trouble." Clarke laughed seeing Raven's face peek interest.

"I don't know if Octavia could handle me." Raven raised an eyebrow watching Clarke laugh.

"Trust me you don't know Octavia then." Clarke kept walking looking at each display.

"So when do you plan on seeing the commander again?" Raven didn't want to play matchmaker but she couldn't tell 100% on what Clarke's feelings were just that she had them.

"I don't know we didn't actually make plans to hang out again and running into her was completely random." Clarke was dying to make plans with the brunette again but she hadn't figured out how to go about it yet.

"Have you thought about asking her out?" Raven took the leap for her best friend.

"Ummmm." Clarke wasn't sure how to answer looking at Raven when she heard the bell ring for the gallery door.

"CLARKE." Octavia barged through the doors.

"Yes O." Clarke walked up front happy to see her best friend and get away from Raven's question.

"You've got to make him stop." Octavia sat down putting her face in her hands.

"Make who stop?" Clarke didn't understand.

"The guy from the bar he won't leave me alone Clarrrkkeeee please." Octavia pretty much pleaded for help when she spotted the brunette behind her.

"Oh hi." Octavia sat up a little more hoping not to look completely crazy.

"Hmmm." Clarke turned back seeing Raven staring down Octavia and then back to Octavia who seemed a little embarrassed.

"What is he doing?" Clarke kept her mouth shut about the little stare down.

"He is taking over my cellphone. I've never had like 20 some unread messages and 5 missed calls in my life." Octavia pushed her phone into Clarke's face.

"Wow." Clarke was shocked seeing all the messages and how some of them were on the verge of creepy.

"Have you told him to quit?" Clarke didn't see any replied messages.

"Yes I answered like three calls telling him I wasn't interested and that I was sorry I was drunk and took it to far and thank god we barged in on you and Le.." Octavia flinched when her best friend kicked her to keep her quiet.

"Let me see your phone." Raven stepped up laughing at the two girls.

"Why?" Octavia was curious.

"I'm going to help you in two ways." Raven put her hand out waiting for Clarke to pass her the phone.

"Explain." Octavia was curious seeing the brunette smirk at her.

"One I am going to text him and have him meet not only you but me so he gets the picture and two I am putting my number in your phone and I'm sure you'll find good use of it." Raven winked at Octavia seeing the girl slightly blush.

"Do I need to leave or something?" Clarke said it mid laugh because Octavia was never speechless.

"Let me know what his response is and Clarke care to pass off the keys to your loft for a bit?" Raven decided she could start her projects there since she wasn't needed in the gallery just yet.

"Yes but I need you to be back by at least 6pm because I have something I need to do." Clarke tossed her keys to the loft to Raven.

"You can text me if he replies" Raven smiled at Octavia before heading for the door.

"Raven wait, Clarke I'll catch up with you later." Octavia yelled following the brunette who was holding the door for her.

"Oh hey Clarke." Clarke turned around looking at Raven with a smile on her face because of Octavia.

"Yes Raven?" Clarke waited for what seemed so important.

"Lexa works at station 17 maybe you should stop by." Clarke felt her jaw drop seeing Raven wink at her with the information.

* * *

Lexa laid on the hood of her truck staring at the sky. The sunshine and blue skies were peeking out between the rolling clouds. She couldn't help but think of Clarke. It had been three days since they had left each other that night and seeing the bright blue made her think of Clarke's eyes and how they changed to a dark blue before she was about to kiss her. Lexa couldn't figure out why she didn't just kiss Clarke. Something in her that night made her want it to be more than just a kiss and that is why she was such a tease, that is why she couldn't help but want to get the blonde turned on to push her buttons before she kissed her and yet they were so close till Octavia barged through the door. The interruption was either a good or bad thing she hadn't decided but she called it good for now because she didn't want the blonde to think it was just because of the alcohol.

"Is it a bird or a plane?" Lexa heard one of her best crew men ask her a question.

"It's more then that Gustus." Lexa tipped her head seeing the huge man leaning against the truck.

"More then that so it's superman?" Lexa laughed hearing the big mans attempt at a joke.

"No it's a girl." Lexa knew he was one of few she would actually talk to about her feelings or issues in her life. Gustus had been on the job with her father before he retired and the only one to support her 100% when she came out as gay. Her father refused to accept it and her mother had just sided with her father but Gustus had always stayed by her.

"A girl hmmm I can't help you with those." Lexa watched him think it over.

"She is beautiful and funny with a laugh you could listen to your whole life and the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen." Lexa stopped because she hadn't realized she was rambling on about Clarke.

"Sounds like you got it bad Lex." Gustus looked at the girl he considered family and could see a smile on her face that he hadn't seen in ages. It was a smile of hope.

"You have no idea but instead of being myself around her I just can't think." Lexa laughed thinking about how much Clarke confused her and messed with her feelings.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Gustus knew Lexa was going to say no.

"We haven't talked since we almost kissed and I don't even know how she feels now because alcohol was involved." Lexa hated the thought of Clarke maybe not being interested anymore because of what happened even though she never said no and it had seemed like she wanted it.

"Well I haven't met her but I think she is a good thing." Gustus knew Lexa hadn't been the same since she left the military but being a firefighter had helped her claim some of herself back putting herself in a position of leadership again.

"Why do you say that?" Lexa was curious because Gustus wasn't looking at her.

"That smile plastered on your face." Gustus ducked the kick but laughed as he was walking away from her.

"I am not smiling." Lexa mumbled to herself as she bit her lip trying to hold back the smile and laugh thinking about it now. Thankfully it was about time she did her regular workout and maybe that would kill some frustration and time so she wasn't thinking so much about Clarke.

* * *

Clarke stood in her gallery trying her hardest to focus on work. Thinking about what Raven had said to her about Lexa working at station 17 had her fingers itching to grab her phone and see exactly where it was located. She knew it couldn't be too far because the truck had picked Lexa up in front of her gallery in no time. Tapping her pen and looking at the backdrop lighting she gave up putting her clipboard down she grabbed her phone off the table and pulled up the information. Station 17 it was about a 20 minute walk from her gallery and part of her was excited thinking of how close it was but the other part of her was nervous. If she took the leap and showed up would it be to much. Should she text her first or surprise her. They hadn't spoke maybe it was to much too far.

"Get it together Griffin." Clarke spoke out loud shaking her head with her hands over her face. It's a simple choice yes or no either you do it or you don't when it comes to see the brunette again she kept thinking. Clarke took a deep breath glancing down at her keys picking them up she made her choice to go see the brunette even if it ended up bad.

"Time for a change, time for a change." Clarke tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She was sitting in the starbucks line and figured if she was going to see the brunette her choice of liquid courage was coffee at the moment.

"What do I say or what do I do or how do I find her?" Clarke kept asking herself questions and then decided that thinking too much was just going to make her turn her car around. Leaving starbucks she headed up the hills of the city headed towards station 17 per her gps giving her directions. Looking around she spotting the signs and trucks sitting outside it made her heart skip a beat. Spotting two guys tossing a football outside of the station she figured they were her best bet. Parking her car she sat in it for a minute watching them as she took a few deep breathes. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous nothing ever really kept her on her toes for long but for some reason the brunette just had that effect on her. Getting out of the car leaving her coffee she pulled herself together. She looked casual but decent leaving her hair pulled up small strands hanging out of her beanie and her glasses on she headed towards the station.

Lexa had wrapped her hands tight looking at the bag she decided to start with the big one first. Thinking of her training and her military days she kept to her usual routine.

"Right, right, left." she said out loud to herself punching the bag before ducking.

"Left, right, hook." She kept talking her way through her routine since no one at the station actually did any training like she did. It was something she stayed active in. After hitting boot camp and having it kick her ass years ago she told herself she'd never let her body go or get caught off guard again.

"Duck, sweep, kick." She kept thinking back to her days in the field and how she trained her men hand to hand combat just in case losing their weapon became an issue.

Heading to the bars after working up a good sweat on the bag she started her next round. Pull up's and curls were always next but she had to skip them for a little bit due to her stitches and not wanting to rip them open so she went to legs. Grabbing a bar she started with weighted squats and then on to lunges and ended with a few strength training bands.

"Best therapy ever." Lexa spoke to herself as she walked back over to the bag deciding to give it another round but this time more of a free for all. She didn't mind sliding around the bag thinking of it like a person as it swayed and she advanced but no matter how much she hit the bag and no matter how much sweat was pouring down her body Clarke was still on her mind.

Clarke walked up to the station slowly not sure how to approach the guys. She didn't want to be creepy or confusing but if this was the way to see the brunette again then she planned on approaching it.

"Excuse me." Clarke spoke with confidence.

"Yes ma'am." one of the men addressed her.

"I'm looking for Captain Black is she available?" Clarke stood watching the guys looking between each other.

"Is she expecting you?" Clarke watched the other guy eye her down. It was obvious they had respect for Lexa.

"No she isn't umm this is more of a surprise I guess." Clarke smiled not sure how that was going to go over with the guys.

"Come with us." Clarke smiled at both of the guys as she followed them into the station. She looked around as she followed them. She could see pictures on the wall along with one that had Lexa's face on it but she couldn't exactly wander over to see what it was for.

"Well hello who are you?" Clarke turned trying to keep up with the guys seeing a guy with partially long hair almost like Finn's but he seemed to be a little more cocky.

"Um Clarke Griffin I'm here for Captain Black." Clarke didn't like the way the guy was looking at her.

"Well you should be here for me. I'm Murphy and I'm a bigger catch than her." Clarke rolled her eyes at the guy.

"Sorry just here for her but thanks for the offer if that is what you'd call that." Clarke tried to move around him seeing one of the other men wave her over.

"Right just another one of Black's women." Clarke looked at him intently as he walked away. It was another person throwing that same comment around about Lexa and it made a small crack in her confidence but she tried once again to not let it bother her.

Lexa sat on the bench taking a drink of water. She wasn't sure if she should go for a run or call it a day on her workout. She had pushed herself pretty hard already and still hadn't been able to get Clarke out of her mind so a run probably wouldn't change anything. Picking up her towel she wiped her face standing to walk towards the weights looking out the window. Her arm was sore from punching the bag but at least she hadn't lifted anything today. Looking at her arm it looked okay she didn't see any blood which was a good thing even though she thought maybe it could make her go see Clarke. Walking back to the bag she punched it a few more time she was frustrated with herself on not being able to just call Clarke or text her.

"Cap you got a visitor." Lexa held onto the bag looking at one of her crew oddly.

"Excuse me?" Lexa asked and before she knew it they walked back out holding the door for someone to walk in. Her heart just about stopped seeing Clarke step through the door looking around a little confused.

"Hi." Clarke said a little shy walking into the small gym because she still hadn't decided if this was a good or bad move on her part.

"Wow." Lexa spit the words out not realizing what she said the second she seen Clarke. The blonde was wearing a half flannel jacket that was shades of blue bringing out her eyes. From what she could see it seemed she had a tank top on with a low cut shirt over it and a tight pair of skinny beanie and glasses is what did it for Lexa. She wanted to walk up and grab the blonde by the collar kissing her hard.

"I hope that is a good wow?" Clarke could feel Lexa's eyes on her and it made her skin burn.

"Yes yes it's a good thing umm it's good to see you." Lexa could feel herself choke on her own words trying to make her brain work.

"It's good to see you too, our mutual genius of a friend randomly dropped off your station number this morning and here I am." Clarke stepped up a little closer to Lexa eyeing what the girl had on. She was in tight spandex shorts showing off her toned thighs and a tank top showing some more of her tattoo that Clarke still wanted to get her hands on. She had obviously been working out for awhile because Clarke could see the sweat dripping down her body still.

"Ha she would but I can't complain I might actually have two people to thank now." Lexa smirked taking the towel off her shoulders wiping her face again. She was sure she looked like a mess but from Clarke's eyes she didn't seem to mind.

"I never have visitors so I'm sure I have about four men with their ear to the door right about now." Lexa laughed motioning for Clarke to take a seat on the bench.

"Ohh yeah is one of those men named Murphy because if so I already met him." Clarke rolled her eyes thinking about it again.

"Murphy ha no he is on squad but what did he have to say this time?" Lexa was curious because she could see the partial disgust in Clarke's face.

"Ohhh pretty much that I should be here for him and not you because he is a better catch." Clarke laughed hearing Lexa's detest under her breath.

"I swear he gets more and more cocky every day." Lexa shook her head.

"Bad blood between you two?" Clarke was curious now.

"Nope he just hates that I'm cuter than him." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke raise an eyebrow at her.

"Really now that's all?" Clarke tried to hold back her smile.

"Yup I mean look at you and who you are here for." Lexa gestured between the two of them.

"Okay good point but he technically only wanted me to follow him because I believe his words were I would just be another one of your women." Clarke made little quotes around her words in the air.

"I don't blame him for wanting you." Lexa left the rest of the comment go for the moment because she didn't want to be to forward telling Clarke it was only her already there was no other women.

"Smooth commander." Clarke tipped her head down just a little feeling herself blush.

"Hey don't do that." Lexa put her fingers under Clarke's chin raising it back up so they were eye to eye again.

"It's just been awhile since someone has paid attention." Clarke tried to not let her confidence falter. It has been forever since she had been complimented because Finn was to desperate for attention he never gave her any.

"Well that's a shame because you are stunning Clarke." Lexa watched Clarke scan her face as to see if she was speaking the truth.

"Thank you Lexa." Clarke smiled because she had no idea what else to do.

"Are you busy tonight?" Lexa smiled hoping Clarke wouldn't be busy she wanted to spend more time with her.

"Not really just working in my studio tonight once Raven gives me my keys back." Clarke was trying to think of a way to talk Lexa into stopping by or coming with her.

"Oh Raven's at your place?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Jealous?" Clarke teased seeing the look on Lexa's face.

"Not unless she is staying the night." Lexa tried to not sound jealous because Clarke was smiling at her.

"Hmmm well she also has Octavia with her so I think it's fair to say I'm stuck with you." Clarke shoved Lexa a little making sure she got the picture.

"Stuck with me and here I thought I was stuck with you." Lexa waved her hand around to try and prove they were at her work.

"Good point but I do have to grab some supplies first before I start tonight and it looks like you need a shower." Clarke laughed wiping a finger down Lexa's arm before wiping it again on her towel seeing Lexa look down at herself.

"Truth I wasn't expecting a visitor so I'm a hot mess." Lexa looked back up Clarke who was eyeing her again.

"It's not a bad look on you commander." Clarke stood up smirking because she swore she could see Lexa blush slightly.

"I'm glad I can still impress a woman being sweaty and in workout gear." Lexa stood up in front of Clarke.

"Who said anything about impress?" Clarke stood in the doorway purposely looking Lexa up and down again knowing she could see it. Something about the strength and confidence the brunette had made Clarke want to feel it. She wanted to touch and explore every part of the brunette and it wasn't just the artist in her speaking.

"Well with the way you're staring." Lexa raised an eyebrow watching Clarke bite her lip and it shot sparks through her body.

"I can't help the artist in me." Clarke shrugged her shoulders trying to be casual before going to push the door open feeling it get stopped.

"So tell me again what you are doing later?" Lexa asked it again because she decided she was going to make sure she sees Clarke again.

"I'm going to be working in my studio." Clarke watched Lexa think it over and she had a feeling Lexa wasn't going to accept the partial offer.

"Do you mind company?" Lexa knew she was taking a risk but finally being in front of the blonde again she decided if she wanted something with her she needed to approach it.

"Not at all as long as you provide the beer." Clarke couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth she could feel her nerves kick in about being alone with the brunette in her studio but it was a good feeling and it had been along time that someone was able to keep her on her toes.

"I can handle that but where is your studio?" Lexa was having a hard time listening with the way Clarke kept looking at her but she was happy with the blonde saying yes.

"Floor above my loft. I'll text you my address commander." Clarke winked at Lexa backing against the door again not feeling it budge.

"I look forward to seeing you Clarke." Lexa stepped forward almost pressing her body against the blondes seeing her eyes go dark blue again she let go of the door allowing both of them to walk out.

Clarke took a deep breath feeling the door go lax behind her allowing her to walk out before she stepped up to Lexa and kissed her not caring where they were. The second she rounded the corner with Lexa not far behind her she felt her body come slamming into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke stepped back seeing someone she never expected to see.

"Princess." Bellamy was shocked to see his sister's best friend standing in front of him.

"Oh my god." Clarke jumped up on him feeling him twirl her around.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked confused on why she would be at a fire station.

"She was here to see me." Lexa watched the interaction between the two and she wasn't sure if she liked it at all.

"What are you doing here." Clarke didn't hear Lexa's response as she shoved Bellamy not noticing the friction between the two leaders.

"I transferred a couple months back but I didn't want O to worry about me." Bellamy knew it was going to get back to his sister now.

"Ohhh you are in so much trouble." Clarke laughed shoving Bellamy again before leaning against him. Finally she spotted Lexa and she couldn't tell if she seen a small amount of anger in her eyes.

"We need to catch up I miss you." Bellamy hugged Clarke again lifting her up hearing her laugh.

"Yes we do but I got to head out I have plans for the night." Clarke turned back to Lexa but she only caught the last sight of her walking away.

"Captain Black I need to have a word with you." Bellamy yelled because he was at the station for a reason.

"She's rather busy at the moment. Next time call ahead she might have some time for a sit down." Clarke watched one of Lexa's men step in front of Bellamy and she had a feeling there was something more to the situation.

"Of course she is, well you tell her we need to have a discussion." Bellamy turned wrapping his arm around Clarke heading back out of the station.

"You better call O she is going to be happy we're all in the same city." Clarke headed for her car but not before stopping again to see if she could spot Lexa.

"I will I promise as long as you promise me dinner." Bellamy pointed at Clarke watching her look back at the station.

"Hey what were you here for anyways?" Bellamy watched Clarke stop and blush a little.

"I was visiting a friend, but seriously I got to run if I'm going to make everything work tonight." Clarke smiled before waving to Bellamy almost running like a giddy child to her car.

* * *

Lexa stood in window watching Clarke and Bellamy interact. It was obvious they knew each other but Lexa just wasn't sure in what way. If it was okay she would have punched Bellamy right in the middle of the station for how he put his hands on Clarke but she knew she couldn't react she had no right too nor did she want to jump to conclusions. Once again it was going to be an argument just like in the past but this time Lexa decided she wasn't going to give up.

Clarke got in the car reminding herself to ask Lexa tonight what the issue was between her and Bellamy. It was obvious there was tension between the two and she wanted to ask but she had a feeling it would have started a fight and she was looking for that. Leaving the station she headed towards the store thinking about what type of paints and materials she was going to need for the new piece she had planned. Thinking about everything she knew she needed Octavia.

 **Clarke:** O I need help like 911 help. Oh and I have news meet me at Polis.

Clarke sent the text walking into the store not wanting to know what might be going down in her loft if Raven was held up to her reputation. She knew she always took her time picking out her supplies so she hoped it gave enough time for Octavia to meet her. Walking through the store thinking about the night she hoped everything went well.

"Light green, no emerald green ehh maybe a lighter forest green." Clarke was talking to herself about the different shades of green knowing deep down she was trying to match Lexa's eyes.

"Your best work is with charcoal." Clarke jumped not realizing Raven and Octavia were now standing behind her.

"Yeah unless you are looking at those shades of green for a different reason." Octavia spit out because she knew that Clarke went to see Lexa it was written all over her face.

"Jesus you guys that was quick." Clarke smiled at both of them seeing the smirk on Octavia's face.

"Here are your keys princess and you now have lights in your bedroom and kitchen." Raven handed the keys over knowing she was in need of some words with her best friend soon.

"I don't need to wash anything down do I?" Clarke laughed seeing both of them give her a weird look.

"You said 911 what is it?" Octavia stepped up shutting Clarke up because she knew what her best friend was assuming.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave, I'll see you tomorrow Clarke and Octavia thanks for the company." Raven gave them both her signature smile before heading out the door.

"Geez you can see how she is charming." Clarke spoke up because Raven really did own up to making the girls smile.

"Very true." Octavia agreed.

"Oh really so you two?" Clarke was curious.

"No not us two but she did help me out with that guy." Octavia was happy he decided to give up.

"Never you two?" Clarke pushed just a little.

"What geez okay she is attractive and she knows how to make me laugh but we both know I don't swing that way." Octavia started picking out paints for Clarke.

"Speaking of going that way Octavia I'm holding back from having a heart attack at the moment." Clarke felt her nerves come back.

"Why did Lexa finally kiss you." Octavia held her arm after Clarke had punched her.

"No but it could happen tonight." Clarke smiled seeing Octavia's jaw drop.

"She's coming over, damn Griffin you do got some game." Octavia wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"That is the 911 though Octavia. I've never been with a woman before like what the hell do I do if it goes that far." Clarke started to freak out.

"What I thought you and Jess." Octavia watched Clarke shake her head no.

"We never took it that far yes we made out and slept in the same bed but we never actually had sex." Clarke took a deep breath.

"Just because she is coming over tonight doesn't mean you two are having sex and just be honest with her she seems like a straightforward type of girl. Plus everyone knows you support everything anything LGBTQ" Octavia shrugged having no idea her best friend hadn't been with a girl before.

"Ughhh I know I think I am just nervous she is the first person to ever make me feel something real since Finn." Clarke smiled thinking about it.

"Pshhh Finn." Octavia spit her disgust for the man.

"I know I know you never liked him but we were together for so long O." Clarke sighed thinking about how she probably should have ended the relationship sooner.

"So what was the good news then besides your date with the commander." Octavia started tossing colors into Clarke's basket because she had a feeling she knew what Clarke was going to be painting tonight.

"It's not a date annnnddd please don't kill anyone but Bellamy is in town." Clarke waited for it.

"WHAT?" Octavia stopped pretty much yelling in the store.

"I ran into him at the fire station and I guess he is that captain of the police force here." Clarke could see the anger on her best friends face.

"I just spoke to him and he told me everything was great in that little town he was in and now you are telling me he is here in the city." Octavia clenched her jaw.

"Yup he didn't want you to worry but I can tell now why he didn't want you to know." Clarke felt bad for Bellamy already.

"I'm going to kill him." Octavia turned quickly starting to stomp out of the store.

"Oh by the way princess just in case you haven't noticed but you are so whipped." Octavia laughed seeing Clarke blush and roll her eyes.

"Shut up O and take it light on Bellamy he seemed happy." Clarke glared at her best friend.

"Tell me how the sex is." Octavia laughed seeing Clarke flip her off.

* * *

Lexa paced her apartment she wasn't sure if she wanted to cancel on Clarke because her ego had yet to really get over the Bellamy situation but then again she knew she wanted to see Clarke and she shouldn't let him get in the way of her chances with the blonde. She couldn't figure out why the world decided to throw her a hard ball the second she found something good in her life. It was like every time she stepped forward she got knocked on her ass and this was just another reminder it was true. Almost like another reminder her phone went off.

 **Clarke:** Here is my address just ring buzzer 14 and I'll let you in as long as you are carrying beer.

Lexa read the text and couldn't stop herself from smiling because Clarke added a little smiley emoji at the end of her text. Thinking it over again Lexa told herself to suck it up and go see Clarke. Grabbing her keys and the two different kinds of beer she had already picked up she told herself what's the worst that could happen with a night of them hanging out. Sitting in her truck she sent off a quick text to Clarke tell her she was on her way.

Clarke read the text and rubbed her hands together she was nervous looking in her mirror she knew there was no point she was going to be working and that meant nothing fancy but she still wanted to at least look sort of cute. She had tossed on a pair of cut off shorts before pulling some sweats over them that were splattered in paint and just a basic t shirt. It was her usual attire she had just never had someone watch her paint in it. Actually when she was working she had never let anyone in but for some reason today she made an exception for Lexa.

 ** _Buzzzz Buzzzz_**

"Who is it?" Clarke spoke through the intercom.

"Your beer carrier." Lexa laughed answering Clarke back before hearing the door buzz open.

Lexa scanned the entrance liking the style on the inside she walked up to the elevator pushing level 14. Feeling a little nervous on the ride up she was happy she had beer in each hand to keep herself busy at least walking in.

Clarke stood at the elevator waiting for the ding as she lifted the gate on the elevator door. The lofts were classic with no doors and she loved everything about them.

"Hi." Lexa smiled at Clarke handing her a 6 pack stepping off the elevator looking around at the massive loft.

"Hi." Clarke felt herself slightly blush seeing the look Lexa was giving her. Grabbing the beer leading them into the kitchen she mentally crossed her fingers that this was the next step for the both of them.

"Glad you made it." Clarke stood looking over Lexa in a pair of regular jeans and a hoodie and how it fit her so well.

"Couldn't turn down the chance to see the famous Clarke Griffin paint." Lexa held up a beer tipping it towards Clarke.

"Ohhh and here I thought I was great company." Clarke pouted seeing Lexa's face brighten before she laughed.

"Will just have to see about that." Lexa passed Clarke looking around a little more.

"Great taste." Clarke approved of the beer pulling one out before putting it in the refrigerator.

"Thanks and um this doesn't look like a studio to me." Lexa turned around seeing a level up that had a bed in it and there seem to be lights in that area and the kitchen she was standing in.

"My studio is up a floor this is my actual loft but as you can tell it's a work in progress." Clarke waved her hands around a little disappointed in the progress.

"Ahhh I see so you have two floors?" Lexa was impressed.

"Yes I bought both floors. My last place with my ex I only had a small studio due to his lack of enthusiasm for my work so I figured why not expand now that I am by myself." Clarke spit out more information then she thought but with Lexa it seemed easier to talk about her past.

"Impressive and smart but still a lot of room for just you." Lexa looked around as they headed for a back area that looks like another elevator.

"I see it as room for more and my work is important to me." Clarke smiled pushing the button watching Lexa look around at everything.

"Whats with the no doors thing?" Lexa couldn't figure it out.

"It's a classic loft we have elevators and no doors. It's just been a dream of mine.." Clarke shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"Bad fire inspection you should at least have some kind of emergency exit." Lexa looked at the windows.

"You are not here to be on the job commander you are here to be my company." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand dragging her into the back elevator not realizing how small it seemed with both of them squished into it.

"If you wanted me this close you didn't have to get me in a elevator to do so." Lexa smirked at how stiff Clarke went feeling their bodies touch.

"Making assumptions usually means you make an ass out of yourself commander." Clarke turned so they were face to face raising an eyebrow to the brunettes smirk.

"So if I were to do this you would say no?" Lexa slid her hand over Clarke's hip pulling her closer so their lips were almost touching.

"I can't say yes or no to that if I've never experienced it." Clarke smiled at the challenge.

"Then let's give us both a new experience." Lexa moved her hand up behind Clarke's next pulling her in once again brushing their lips together lightly.

 _ **DING**_

Clarke and Lexa both turned seeing the doors open to the studio. Clarke slipped out grabbing Lexa's hand pulling her into the studio. She had a feeling that the night was about to be better than both of them expected.

* * *

 **A/N Yes yes don't hate me I got some good advice and I left you all on a cliff hanger but let's just say the next chapter is full of Clexa. Any suggestions or idea feel free to write me I'd love to hear back from everyone. Thanks for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay so warning this chapter is M rated  so please read at your own risk. So Lexa an Clarke get a date or no date? Let's see what happens. For you all you Voss Inc lovers I got this chapter out quicker then I thought but I'm on the edit part of the new chapter for Voss Inc so it should be up in a day or two. Thanks for all the support. xoxoxo**

* * *

Clarke walked off the elevator with Lexa in tote before releasing her hand she needed a chance to catch her breath from the slight kiss they shared once again. She mentally told herself she didn't plan on letting Lexa leave without more than just a tease of a kiss. For some reason the brunette wanted to drive her crazy and she is was doing a good job at it.

"You okay?" Clarke stopped taking a long drink her beer before she realized Lexa was still standing in the same spot.

"This is amazing." Lexa finally snapped out of it walking towards Clarke.

"Thank you now imagine all this shoved into a room only a quarter size of this if that." Clarke rolled her eyes thinking about how she fought with Finn for a room in their old house.

"I couldn't imagine but then again I've never put foot in a place like this ever." Lexa realized how classic her life was compared to Clarke's.

"It's okay this is my first time in a place like this as well. It's probably why I bought two empty floors to make them about myself rather than my past." Clarke took a seat on one of the couches in the area she used to draw.

"I'm afraid to get some of this stuff dirty." Lexa laughed still standing in front of Clarke.

"Commander take a seat." Clarke pulled her leg under her giving Lexa a seat next to her.

"So what are you working on tonight." Lexa took a sip of her beer looking around at the studio again trying not to focus on the tease she killed Clarke with but also herself.

"Ohhh you know something new." Clarke grabbed her sketch pad taking out a pencil and a piece of charcoal before looking back up at Lexa.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lexa eyed Clarke who was once again scanning her.

"It's the artist in me." Clarke smirked knowing Lexa had no idea she was about to sketch her.

"Mmhm sure and how many people have you brought up here." Lexa teased glancing back at Clarke who started to draw some lines on her paper.

"I usually don't do dates in my studio and no one has been up here but me." Clarke was focused on Lexa's strong jawline to not even realize what she had just said.

"So this is a date huh?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at the blonde who had stopped drawing to meet her eyes.

"Um well I just meant no one has been up here but me and now you." Clarke felt herself blush under the brunettes stare.

"Okay so since this is a date or no date can I ask why you let me of all people come up here." Lexa was curious.

"You have a fantastic jawline." Clarke was honest putting the end of the pencil in her mouth while smearing a few of her lines out with her fingers.

"I what?" Lexa was confused.

"Your face the structure it's flawless." Clarke took the pencil again starting to draw out the rest of the edges.

"Wait you're drawing me like right now?" Lexa turned to see Clarke staring at her again.

"Mmhmm what do you have on under that hoodie." Clarke pointed the pencil at her and smirked seeing Lexa's jaw drop.

"Nope no more." Lexa grabbed her hood pulling it up and yanking it on the strings.

"Hey that's not fair." Clarke shoved her foot out kicking Lexa a little.

"What's not fair is me not knowing you are sketching me." Lexa laughed turning to Clarke peeking out of her hoodie.

"If I would have asked would you have said yes?" Clarke didn't remove her leg that was now in Lexa's lap.

"No but that isn't the point." Lexa could see Clarke smiling.

"So once again what do you have on under that hoodie?" Clarke bit her lip wondering for two different reasons.

"A tank top why?" Lexa glared at the blonde not sure what was going on.

"The artist in me wants to see that tattoo." Clarke tried her hardest to stay serious but felt a small smile come to her lips.

"Usually when someone wants my clothes off they do it themselves." Lexa challenged Clarke.

"Deal stand up." Clarke moved quickly to her feet feeling her nerves set in.

"I was partially joking." Lexa laughed when she felt herself get pulled up off the couch.

"I wasn't." Clarke felt her confidence surge as she loosened the strings on the hood pushing it back off Lexa's head before reaching down and tugging at the hem of the hoodie pulling it up never breaking eye contact with the brunette till it was needed.

"Better?" Lexa felt Clarke's eyes on her as they were standing in front of each other.

"Mmhmm much better." Clarke lifted her hand to Lexa's chin tilting it up slightly before moving it to the side looking over the sharp lines and angles.

"Do you always study this way?" Lexa had to hold back the urge to touch Clarke back.

"No this is a first as well but then again I've never had such a good view before." Clarke grabbed her sketch pad again circling Lexa who stood still in the middle of her floor.

"Interesting" Lexa watched Clarke circle her making her feel a little nervous. It wasn't often she wasn't in control of situations and right now she felt out of control.

"What does this mean?" Clarke took the end of the pencil running it over the design on Lexa's arm.

"It means a lot of things." Lexa turned her head following Clarke's pencil tracing her arm before making eye contact with her.

"Like what?" Clarke shoved her pencil behind her ear replacing it with her fingers immediately feeling Lexa stiffen a little before relaxing again.

"It's a part of my past being in the military and what it was like for me and my future as a firefighter." Lexa was honest trying to keep her breathing steady feeling Clarke's fingers trace up her arm to her shoulder.

"How far does it go?" Clarke took her pencil out again flipping the page she started to sketch the lines of Lexa's arm for later on when she pieced it all together.

"Far enough." Lexa bit her lip trying to focus on anything but Clarke's touch.

"Hmmm." Clarke was focused on her work rubbing the pencil lines before sliding her fingers down the shoulder of Lexa again focusing on the beautiful tribal work.

"Torture seems to be your gift." Lexa finally gave in turning towards Clarke as she was sticking the pencil behind her ear again.

"What" Clarke was stunned by the sudden movement from Lexa feeling their bodies bump together like earlier.

Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she let her hand drop allowing her fingers to brush over the blondes collarbone down over her shoulder slowly tracing every freckle and enjoying the feeling under her fingers. She watched Clarke take in a deep breath letting it out slowly as her fingers continued to slide down her arm.

"It's only fair right?" Lexa smirked hooking her hand around Clarke's elbow pulling her closer so they were face to face now.

"Well it's not the artist in you." Clarke met Lexa's green eyes before dropping them down to her lips and back up.

"No it's just you." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes drop to her lips and back up causing her to lean in watching Clarke's eyes close she brushed her lips across the blondes nothing was going to interrupt them now. She got a small taste of the beer on the blondes lips she leaned in again only to feel Clarke meet her in the middle firmly pressing their lips together she felt Clarke grab the front of her tank top like she was trying to get them closer even with no room to spare. Reaching down she grabbed the blonde by the hips letting her fingers brush across the bare skin where Clarke's shirt had lifted a little feeling Clarke bite down on her lip in reaction to the touch.

Clarke felt like all the blood was rushing out of her body feeling Lexa's hands roam her body she felt like she was stuck in place. The feeling of Lexa's pulling back had her coming back to reality just enough to bring her hands up sliding one around the brunettes neck bringing her in only to crash their lips together again. This time she heard Lexa moan a little causing her to gasp herself as the tips of their tongues touched Clarke felt the heat between her thighs letting her know it had been way too long since she had been touched. Finally pulling back for air she met Lexa's dark green eyes surging with lust she let her fingers play up the front of the brunettes tank top feeling the outline of her abs.

"Are you sure?" Lexa whispered to Clarke wanting to make sure she wasn't rushing them.

"I'm very sure." Clarke pushed to lift Lexa's tank top off so she could get a view of the brunettes body standing now in just jeans and a bra. She was stunned on how in shape the brunette actually was letting her hands slide over each muscle watching her shiver under her touch before stepping back up kissing Lexa again letting her tongue slide across Lexa's bottom lip only to feel her pull away.

"Once again it's only fair." Lexa lifted Clarke's tank top seeing a black laced bra perfectly hugging Clarke's cleavage and she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the blondes milky white skin. Pulling the blonde closer she let her lips roam down Clarke's neck savoring the taste of the blondes skin. Hearing Clarke start to breath a little heavier with each kiss as she sucked and left small bite marks before soothing it again with her tongue. She worked her way back up biting on Clarke's earlobe hearing her whisper.

"I've wanted you since the first day you walked into my gallery" Clarke whispered it feeling bold like she was about to lose her mind.

"Is that why you couldn't keep your eyes off me?" Lexa teased biting down on Clarke's lip feeling the blonde unbuttoning her jeans.

"If you only knew." Clarke started to drag Lexa backwards towards the elevator to get back down to her loft.

"Mmmm Clarke." Lexa took advantage of Clarke turning around pushing her up against the wall while she pushed the button to the elevator she let her hands roam down the front of Clarke's stomach between her and the wall feeling the blonde push back into her. She pushed Clarke's sweats down letting her fingers dip low into the jean shorts she had on.

Clarke was losing her patience being pressed against the wall feeling Lexa's tongue and teeth assault her neck and shoulders while letting her fingers play down the front of her shorts teasing her. Clarke pushed back letting her ass grind directly into Lexa's core hearing the brunette gasp as she pushed back looking for friction.

"Now." Clarke said feeling Lexa pull her into the elevator as it was Clarke's turn to shove Lexa against the elevator wall slowly kissing her way down to Lexa's breast grabbing them feeling her nipple harden under her touch as she started to suck pulling the bra down further and further letting her tongue tease so close to where Lexa wanted it.

 **DING**

Lexa heard the door open pushing Clarke through it they both crashed their lips together fighting for dominance as they both pulled at buttons and and strings trying to get each other's pants off. Fumbling up over the few steps to Clarke's bed Lexa was first dropping her jeans she watched Clarke step back looking over her body. The dark blue lust in her eyes had Lexa shivering like she was about to get devoured and she couldn't help but want to give herself to Clarke which has never happened to her before.

"You are so damn sexy." Clarke stepped up seeing Lexa in her bra and boyshorts letting her hands wrap around the back side of the brunette grabbing her ass as she turned them pushing Lexa down on her bed as she watched the brunette lean up as she slowly dropped her sweats and started to unbutton her jean shorts making sure she bent over as she slowly pushed them down giving Lexa a full view of her body. She was glad she decided to match up her bra and panties because she was about to get everything she wanted.

"Matching huh? Did you plan on getting into my pants tonight Clarke." Lexa smirked as she took in the sight of Clarke's toned thighs and ass. The blonde might not work out like she did but she was definitely toned in the right areas. Lexa watched Clarke bit her own lip as she crawled on the bed straddling her. Lexa ran her hands up Clarke's thighs dragging her nails back down them feeling Clarke start to grind her hips down into her. Lexa leaned forward unhooking Clarke's bra letting it drop behind them somewhere as she leaned in immediatly biting down on Clarke's nipple while grabbing the other one feeling Clarke moan at the contact.

"Fuck." Clarke let out a small whisper as she started to grind harder into Lexa dying to feel some kind of friction between her thighs as she felt Lexa's lips and tongue lick and suck on each of her nipples. Pulling back she unhooked Lexa's bra shoving her down on the bed as she made the same decent leaving a few marks on the way she let her tongue tease over Lexa's nipple blowing on it feeling Lexa's hip buck underneath her grabbing her hair pushing down she captured her nipple between her teeth as she used her fingers pinch and pull on the other one. She wanted to make sure Lexa screamed tonight losing all senses and doubt on the fact that she's never done this before with a woman but she knew what she liked.

"Clarke." Lexa felt herself start to beg as she kept pushing her hips up into Clarke as the blonde teased her way down her body. Lexa finally moaned out loud feeling Clarke slip her knee between her thighs and grinded down hard on as she made her way back up claiming her lips as she started to rock into her.

Clarke could feel how wet Lexa was for her every time she pushed her thigh up into the brunettes core. Every time she got a moan or gasp out of Lexa it fueled her even more she let her fingers play down over Lexa's abs again before sliding her fingers under the hem of her boyshorts pushing her palm into the brunettes center before sliding her middle finger up opening her up feeling how wet she was on her fingers.

"Fuck Clarke." Lexa bucked her hips looking for the touch again. It was Clarke this time who was teasing her and she was close to begging for Clarke to just push inside of her.

"Don't hold back commander." Clarke whispered into Lexa's mouth as she pushed two fingers inside the brunette hearing her moan out deep throwing her head back as Clarke started to push her fingers inside the brunette slowly feeling Lexa meet each thrust perfectly.

"God you're so wet." Clarke bent down telling Lexa how good she felt feeling the brunette start to tighten around her fingers Clarke started to push deeper and faster into Lexa bringing her lips down to Lexa's kissing her hard she could feel the brunette moan into her mouth when she let her thumb push down on her clit she felt Lexa's thighs start to shake as she shattered letting the orgasm rip through her body Clarke felt the brunettes nails dig into her back as she lost all control.

Lexa was out of breath feeling her body shake from her orgasm as Clarke slowly started to pull her fingers out of her. It was the first time in a very long time she let someone get the best of her and Clarke had just taken over her whole body. She wasn't sure how it happened but she never expected the blonde to be so dominant and demanding in bed.

"God." Lexa finally got it out feeling Clarke lay down beside her catching her own breath for a minute.

"You are so beautiful like that." Clarke leaned on her side running her fingers up and down Lexa's tattoo following the swirls taking advantage of seeing the side piece on her. That tattoo was bigger than she imagined.

"That was…. fantastic." Lexa let out a small laugh rolling over on top of Clarke.

"Now it's payback time Clarke." Lexa leaned down capturing her lips quickly not giving her a chance to protest. Lexa slid her fingers down Clarke's sides pushing her panties down before sitting back removing them completely she let her lips kiss down Clarke's stomach seeing the glisten of sweat on the blondes body. Getting to the inside of her thigh she felt Clarke start to moan pulling her thighs in tight trying to get friction only for Lexa to push them out wider.

"I can't wait to taste you." Lexa whispered right over Clarke's clit watching the blonde push up feeling Lexa so close to what she wanted to feel. She started kissing using her tongue down each side of her thigh teasing Clarke more and more as she felt the blonde start to whimper with anticipation.

"I can't handle it you need to fuck me." Clarke let it out on a moan as she felt Lexa's tongue slide up opening her giving her the first wave of pleasure.

"Mmmm." Lexa let out a hum of approval. Clarke tasted amazing as she started to swirl her tongue over Clarke's clit before sliding down closer to her entrance she felt the blondes hand tangle in her hair pushing down on her even more. Lexa couldn't help but give the blonde what she wanted as she teased her entrance with her tongue before pulling back slipping a finger inside her as she went back up to nibble down on her clit pulling her finger in out before pushing two in she heard Clarke cry out in a moan. She wanted to hear Clarke say her name so she pushed deeper teasing her tongue over Clarke before stopping.

"God no what are you doing?" Clarke lifted her head up in desperation begging for Lexa to continue.

"I want to hear it?" Lexa demanded seeing the dark blue meet her green ones.

"Anything god what do you want." Clarke bucked her hips only to feel Lexa place her hand on her stomach keeping her in place.

"What do you want Clarke." Lexa smirked watching Clarke throw her head back frustrated.

"I want you to fuck me." Clarke whined it out.

"You want who to fuck you?" Lexa teased again.

"Lexa dammit please I want you to fuck me." Clarke pushed up hard into Lexa's fingers trying to get the brunette to start to move she felt her climb up placing wet kisses up her stomach as she started to move her fingers deep inside her picking up the pace Clarke felt her body finally get what she wanted going back to a steady rhythm.

"I love hearing you tell me to fuck you." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear hearing the the blonde let out a deep husky moan as Lexa started to curl her fingers up knowing she was hitting the right spot when Clarke started to pant grabbing on to her hips pushing up to get her fingers as deep in as she could. She felt Clarke start to tighten her thighs knowing she was about to cum and Lexa could help but drink in the sight of the blonde grabbing onto her eyes closed biting her lip about to explode.

"Look at me?" Clarke heard Lexa opening her eyes so close to falling off the edge of her orgasm she met the dark green eyes full of lust and sex feeling the sweat roll down both their bodies Clarke felt her body lose control on reality as Lexa pushed deep inside her one more time she felt the orgasm explode through her body overloading her senses she could hear Lexa gasp in approval as they both continued to rock their bodies together she opened her eyes watching Lexa bring her two fingers up to her lips licking off the taste of her. Clarke reached up grabbing the brunette kissing her slowly tasting herself on Lexa lips she moaned feeling the brunette finally collapse down on her.

Lexa knew she needed to push her body back up off Clarke's but feeling the blondes heavy breathing on her neck and her fingers drawing circles over her back as they both reveled in the moment they just shared. It wasn't how she expected her first time to be with Clarke she figured they would take it slow but it was obvious both of them lost control over their wants and needs.

"I could get use to that." Clarke let it out on a soft laugh feeling Lexa finally roll off to lay flat on her back.

"You pull that sweet and innocent look off really well till you get in the bedroom." Lexa turned looking at Clarke who looked completely smug.

"Good since it was my first time." Clarke watching Lexa's eyes go wide.

"What?" Lexa wasn't sure if she just heard Clarke correctly.

"You are my first woman Lexa. I've fooled around some but nothing like this and never this far." Clarke watched the shock roll over the brunettes face.

"You should have said something." Lexa leaned up on her elbow feeling Clarke link their fingers together.

"No I didn't want you to hold back with me. I wanted all of you just like I got." Clarke was honest searching Lexa's eyes.

"Well you could have fooled me." Lexa laughed leaning in and kissing Clarke slowly feeling the blonde push her back down melting into the kiss.

"I'm just glad I could give you what you needed." Clarke let her head rest on Lexa's chest listening to heartbeat even out.

"That's a small way of putting it." Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke hair feeling the girl sigh.

 **Beep Beep**

Clarke groaned hearing her phone go off.

"Who the hell could that possibly be?" Clarke looked over to her phone seeing she had missed two calls from Bellamy and text from Octavia.

"Anything important you can take it." Lexa didn't want to hold back Clarke from anything plus she wasn't sure yet if she was suppose to get up and get dressed to leave.

"No whatever it is it can wait." Clarke put her phone on silent cuddling back into Lexa's side.

"So now I know what you do on first dates." Lexa laughed hearing Clarke shove at her.

"Jackass you obviously know none of this happens or has happened." Clarke laughed sliding off the bed grabbing the blanket heading towards the kitchen leaving Lexa in just her boyshort on the bed.

"What are you doing? Lexa leaned up not shy about her body around Clarke for some reason.

"Getting a beer and ordering take out I'm starving." Clarke dug through her drawer making her way back to the bed she climbed back on it covering both of them up.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's beer taking a drink of it seeing the blonde glare at her for a second. It caused her to laugh because she couldn't help but love how cute Clarke could be.

"I never said I was sharing." Clarke grabbed the beer back taking a drink.

"I'm your company shouldn't you offer?" Lexa tried to hold back her laughter.

"Sure commander what kind of food do you want?" Clarke passed the beer back to Lexa to grab her phone clicking the home screen.

Lexa tried not to but she couldn't help but see the missed calls from Bellamy on her phone along with the missed text from Octavia. It made her wonder what Bellamy wanted with Clarke at such a late hour but she couldn't find a way to ask without looking like a nosey girlfriend or girl or whatever she currently was right now to Clarke.

"Um I don't know." Lexa knew it came out a little distant because Clarke looked at her all of a sudden.

"You're not leaving so don't even try and pull that one over on me." Clarke rolled over straddling Lexa making sure she wasn't going to try and escape as she dialed the number to the small Chinese place she discovered not far from her place.

"I never said I wanted to leave it just looked like you had some important things to take care of on that phone." Lexa wanted to push farther but she felt Clarke's lips come down to her kissing her like they had all the time in the world.

"Nothing is more important than food and round two with you." Clarke bit down on Lexa's lip sparking lust in the brunettes eyes again.

"What makes you think you are that lucky?" Lexa teased loving the fact that Clarke was willing to put her phone down and not care about the world when they were together. It as something she hadn't experienced before being important to someone.

"You haven't left yet?" Clarke raised an eyebrow seeing Lexa scan her naked body currently sitting on top of her.

"Kind of hard when someone is sitting on you." Lexa leaned up placing soft kisses down Clarke's neck before sucking down on her pulse point hearing the blonde suck in a breath quickly.

"Mmmhmm." Clarke couldn't get anything out she was enjoying feeling Lexa lips on her body and the feeling of her fingers playing up and down her spine.

"Food first." Lexa quickly stopped because she knew she wouldn't if she let herself go any farther.

"God you know how to tease a woman." Clarke heard Lexa laugh as she rolled off her grabbing her beer taking a long drink of it to kill her dry throat.

"Only you." Lexa turned her head feeling Clarke curl back up into the side of her body.

"Mmhmm sure." Clarke felt her body relax and her eyes start to flutter shut. She told herself she wasn't tired but the warmth coming off Lexa and being snuggled into her neck she couldn't stop herself from being so relaxed.

Lexa lay there hearing Clarke's breathing start to even out knowing she had fallen asleep. She had heard the man over the phone say thirty minutes so she just laid there running her fingers over the blondes back as she thought over what had just happened between them. They had finally given into the lust and temptation they both had wanted. Lexa couldn't think of a time where she had wanted a woman so badly who actually wanted her back. Letting her mind wander back to Bellamy and how Clarke knew him she told herself it didn't matter because Clarke was in her arms and Clarke didn't want her to leave. Hearing the buzzer go off Lexa slid out from under Clarke's grip hearing her groan before snagging the pillow and hiding under the covers with it. Lexa looked around for something to wear grabbing Clarke's sweats and a t-shirt she found on Clarke's one dresser she toss it on trying to figure out how to get the elevator to open and come up.

"Hello ma'am here is your delivery." Lexa greeted the man in the elevator still thinking that the lack of doors in the place was weird.

"Thank you and keep the change." Lexa had managed to find her wallet in the back of her jeans to pay the guy.

"You're welcome." Lexa slid down the gate watching the man press the button like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Lexa jumped not realizing that Clarke had woken up and was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Getting our food you fell asleep." Lexa sat the food down on the counter next to them smiling at Clarke who opened up her arms wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"I thought you were leaving." Clarke mumbled it sleepy leaning against Lexa.

"Not unless you want me too?" Lexa asked the question she had been dying to know that answer too.

"You look pretty damn sexy in my clothes." Clarke laughed because she had watched Lexa interact with the man wearing her sweats and her t shirt.

"Yeah I kind of lost half my clothes upstairs and downstairs I hope you don't mind." Lexa pulled back a little looking down at herself.

"Mmm not at all Clarke pulled her back in laying her head on Lexa's shoulder as they stood in the kitchen she felt Lexa start to sway a little like they were dancing but no music was playing.

"Stay with me tonight?" Clarke looked up meeting Lexa's green eyes seeing the hint of a smile on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lexa swooped Clarke up in her arms bridal style walking them back to the bed as she heard Clarke burst out in laughter.

"Come here." Clarke opened up the blanket watching Lexa drop the sweats crawling into the bed next to her.

"Mmm nope shirt too." Clarke mumbled watching Lexa shake her head before throwing the shirt off she felt slide up next to her allowing her to wrap herself around the brunette.

"You're so beautiful." Clarke barely heard Lexa whisper it as she felt herself drift off again with the brunette underneath her.

Lexa told herself not to fall asleep but feeling Clarke's warmth and her breath on her neck Lexa lost her fight with sleep and drifted off snuggled in the bed with Clarke.

Clarke groaned waking up feeling her muscles ache seeing the sun shine through her windows. Moving her arms around on the bed she realized she was alone and she knew last night was not a dream. Lifting her head up throwing the pillow off of her she spotted her clothes everywhere along with the beer on the counters and the Chinese food.

"Lexa." Clarke croaked it out realizing how dry her throat really was she crawled out of bed in search for some water.

"Lexa are you here?" Clarke looked around asking herself if the brunette really would stay the night and then just leave in the morning without a word. Maybe she had pushed her to fast asking her stay the night when they had just started this dating thing let alone having sex on the first night type of thing. Feeling disappointed she walked back towards her bed with her bottle of water spotting a piece of paper on the table next to her bed. Picking it up she read it.

 _Clarke,_

 _I'm sorry for having to leave you in bed alone that is the last thing I wanted to do but I got called into work early and I didn't want to wake you. Last night was amazing and I can't wait to see you again. Stay sweet beautiful._

 _Lexa_

Clarke smiled reading the note again. Lexa didn't just leave her alone and the note was adorable. Leaning back in her bed she thought over the night and how amazing it was. She never expected everything to feel so right so quickly but with Lexa for some reason she let all caution fly with the wind and just wanted to live in the moment not worrying about the what if's anymore. Hearing her elevator ding and the gate slide up she lifted her head wondering who had a key to her place.

"Bitch I know you are in here somewhere this place reeks of hot sweaty sex." Clarke threw her head back on her bed hearing her best friend waltz into her loft.

"How the hell did you get a key to my place Octavia." Clarke yelled from her bed refusing to move.

"That's just for me to know and ha I knew it." Octavia walked through the kitchen spotting the beer and untouched food along with clothes scattered everywhere.

"You know nothing." Clarke smiled knowing it was obvious.

"So where is the sexy commander this morning?" Octavia stood over her best friend seeing the glow across her face.

"She had to work." Clarke peeked her eyes open seeing Octavia smirking at her.

"What is this?" Octavia snatched up the paper Clarke had in her hand reading it.

"Octavia I'm going to kill you." Clarke groaned just waiting for it.

'Awwww how cute you two are so adorable but seriously how was the sex?" Octavia looked down at the bed and then decided she might be better off sitting on the floor.

"Really O?" Clarke rolled over meeting her best friends eyes who opted for the floor and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes really spit it out Griffin." Octavia shoved the bed getting her point across.

"Ughhh O it was mind blowing." Clarke rolled over on her back again thinking about it.

"Damn the commander has the princess hooked already." Octavia clapped her hands in excitement.

"Shut up." Clarke grabbed her pillow swinging it hitting the brunette in the head.

"Ewww I don't know where that has been." Octavia tossed the pillow off of her.

"True I might have…" Clarke laughed seeing Octavia plug her ears.

"Stop right there I might have asked but I did not ask for details." Octavia pointed at her best friend was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Truth and I am sure I need to shower." Clarke looked around for something to wear.

"Good point let's go because I need to go shopping." Octavia stood up ripping the blankets off the bed leaving her naked best friend to jump out of bed screaming from the cold.

"You are such a bitch." Clarke laughed watching her friend saunter off towards the kitchen digging in the refrigerator.

"You got 20 minutes before I start tweeting to the world about your hot and sexy romp last night with a firefighter." Octavia smiled seeing her best friend flip her off heading for her shower.

"Hey quick question?" Clarke stopped with a towel in her hand looking at Octavia.

"What's up?" Octavia turned putting food in the microwave.

"Do you know what Bell called me twice last night?" Clarke looked confused at the brunette.

"Mmmm nope he wasn't with me I left after I bitched him out." Octavia shrugged her shoulders.

"Interesting." Clarke let it go figuring she'd just call him later.

* * *

Lexa stood at the station smiling and she knew it was probably obvious to her crew but she couldn't help it. She had spent the night with Clarke Griffin and it was probably the best night of her life. Waking up next to the blonde feeling her hand gripped tightly on her hip and her legs tangled up with hers she hated having to crawl out and leave her like that. The unhappy groan Clarke had made feeling her warmth leave the bed was adorable so she wrote a quick note for her as she left for her own apartment to shower. She hoped Clarke wasn't mad at her and she hoped that she got to hear her voice soon.

"Someone looks happy." Lexa turned seeing Harper standing next to her.

"Someone is happy." Lexa spoke the truth.

"Did you finally get that date you've been waiting for from blondie?" Lexa knew Harper was curious but for what reason she hadn't figured out yet.

"Yes you could say that." Lexa laughed patting Harper on the back before heading back into the station only to hear the alarm go off signalling for both truck 4 and 7 to respond.

The call was a house fire stemming from a domestic abuse claim. Lexa jumped off the truck telling her men to start rolling out the high ladder getting the hose up there as she rushed up to the crowd weaving her way through as she yanked on her helmet she started asking the woman who was screaming if anyone else was in the building. The woman was frantic pointing to the house.

"Ma'am I need you to tell if me someone is in the house?" Lexa tried to make the woman focus.

"My husband and dog." Lexa heard the woman cry out.

"Gustus, Harper grab your gear we're heading in." Lexa spit out some points on her radio as she checked her oxygen mask feeling her crew tap her shoulder signalling they were ready to enter. Lexa busted the door letting the fire burst out first before ducking into the house yelling out for anyone to respond to her. They swayed from room to room before Lexa spotted the dog curled up on the ground she pointed to the two to get it out as she continued to search for the man in the house.

"Fire department if you can hear me call out?" Lexa yelled it out jumping slightly the roof crack on one side of the house she knew she didn't have much time left to find him.

"Help." Lexa heard the faint noise making her way into the kitchen she found the man bleeding and under the table.

"Sir can you walk?" Lexa yelled at the man who barely shook his head.

"Take this." Lexa slid off her mask letting the man get some air as she dragged him out from under the table getting him onto his feet. He had to be twice her weight but she was trained to drag people out of the battle field and fires.

"Shit." Lexa felt head the roof crack again behind her pushing the man faster she could see the front door and hear people yelling outside. Feeling the heat press against their back she knew it was about to go down she shoved the man forward letting him fall out of the front door as she jumped on top of him feeling the fire scorch over the top of her jacket.

"Commander are you okay?" Lexa felt her team pick her up off the man. She was on fire but the jacket had protected her she bent down wanting to make sure the man was okay.

"Get the medics over here now." Lexa yelled turning the man over hearing the wife start screaming again.

"Get out of the way." Lexa looked up seeing the cops approaching quickly.

"Ma'am let me take a look at you." Lexa felt the paramedic trying to slip a mask on her face to get oxygen since she had given hers to the man.

"Back off he needs the medics first." Lexa stood up seeing Bellamy rushing forward with cuffs in his hand.

"We were called for him beating the shit out of his wife have you seen her face he is under arrest." Lexa heard Bellamy yell back at her.

"That is fine but he needs a medic first. We don't know how long he was in there without the proper amount of oxygen." Lexa started coughing putting the mask back on watching the medics hook the man up with air checking out his burns.

"Get out of the way Black your job is done." Lexa stood up facing Bellamy.

"My job isn't done till everyone is safe and on their way to the hospital if needed like this man obviously needs." Lexa took off her mask getting pissed because Bellamy was pushing for his men to cuff the man on the ground.

"This isn't between you and me it's about his safety." Lexa yelled between coughing feeling her crew take off her jacket because it was burnt down the back of it.

"Get out of my way now Black this is my job my choice." Lexa watched him step up in her face with a smirk.

"Arrest him, I want cuffs and men on him the second he gets up or on that stretcher" Lexa heard him say it directly in her face.

"You can't get past the grudge you hold against me can you?" Lexa hammered back at the guy.

"Your job will be mine." Lexa heard him whisper in her face before turning around to walk away from her.

"You could never survive my job." Lexa tossed back seeing him turn around quickly swinging out at her she ducked his advance and knocked him on his ass.

"Cap no get back." Lexa felt Gustus grab a hold of her as she watched Bellamy's men pick him up off the ground coughing.

"This isn't over Black." Lexa watching him grab his side walking away pointing at his officers to get in the ambulance and follow the man to the hospital not allowing the wife to be anywhere him.

"Get off me this is bullshit and we all know it." Lexa shook off her own man feeling the paramedic try to get the oxygen back on her face.

"I don't need that." Lexa tried to fend off the woman.

"Yes you do." Lexa felt Gustus sit her down on the back of the truck making her take in the air.

"Great show for the press." Lexa looked to her left seeing all the new crews.

"Shit." Lexa mumbled to herself before putting her head in her hands taking in the oxygen.

Clarke was sitting in the cafe having coffee with Octavia after she had been carrying 20 bags Octavia had decided they both needed along with some lingerie she was suppose to wear for Lexa. Hearing the news come on regarding the fire department Clarke turned to see tv.

 _"Reporting from a recent house fire stemming from a domestic violence call we are here to report the heroic efforts by one firefighter turning into a brawl between departments. Firefighter Alexandra Black was in the spotlight saving a man from a burning house only to risk her life covering him up when the house fell seconds later saving the day."_

"Damn look at your girl." Octavia sat back down next to Clarke with her coffee who was watching the news feed of Lexa pushing a man out of a burning building before falling on him seeing the fire burst out behind them as it crumbled to the ground.

 _"After the heroic efforts of Captain Black there seemed to be a disagreement between the fire department and police regarding the man leading to a scuffle between leaders."_

Clarke watched Lexa and Bellamy in each other faces arguing while pointing to the man on the ground who was having his injuries checked when she seen Bellamy turn around taking a swing at Lexa only to see her duck it and shove him on the ground before both of their crews stepped in to break them up.

"What the fuck was that?" Octavia said looking at Clarke.

"I have no idea but I'm about to find out." Clarke grabbed her phone standing up heading out of the cafe.

"We need to talk." Clarke spoke into the phone before hanging up shaking her head she had no idea how this was about to go down.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so all that just happened. Tell me what you think and since this was a requested one shot turned into a few more chapters due to request if you guys have any idea or something you might want me to add feel free to hit me with it. Also what do you think is going on between Lexa and Bellamy? Anyone have any ideas? See you at Voss Inc soon. xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay another chapter out and this one took me a little longer just due to the fact that I am working on the final chapters of Voss Inc as well. Just so everyone knows this story won't be as long and I am mostly going to fill it with cute and fluff and just a few ups and downs. I didn't proof this all the way so any mistakes are mine but I hope you enjoy either way. Thanks for all your support.**

* * *

Clarke stood in her gallery pacing. She couldn't believe what she had just seen on the TV. Bellamy and Lexa getting into a fight, how was this even possible. Something had happened that she didn't know about and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. Looking around she was happy the place was pretty much ready because she had her grand opening in 3 days and dealing with this while setting up would have drove her crazy. Hearing the gallery door shove open she turned around.

"Did you call just to see my face?" Clarke watched Bellamy all but skip through the door like nothing had happened.

"Bellamy what the hell happened today?" Clarke had a feeling he was ignoring what happened because that is what Bellamy always did. He never wanted to confront the issue till he blew up.

"What do you mean princess?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Today on the news you with Lexa what the hell happened?" Clarke stepped up in front of him not expecting him to turn and face her.

"Lexa? How do you know her?" Clarke seen the flash in his eye knowing he was pissed.

"Don't worry about how I know her just tell me what happened Bell." Clarke new it was coming.

"Clarke how do you know Black?" Clarke huffed she didn't think this whole thing through.

"She's the best friend to my genius electrician." she couldn't help but see Bellamy turn with frustration.

"What else?" Clarke turned away from that him this time. She wasn't embarrassed about her and Lexa she just didn't know exactly where they stood and possibly having to say they had already slept together might not go over well at the moment.

"Why do you say it like that?" she waited.

"You said Lexa, Clarke. No one calls Black by that name unless you know her personally. So once again what else?" Clarke held her breath for a second.

"I may be seeing her." Clarke watched him whip his head around.

"What the fuck." she couldn't help but jump a little hearing his tone.

"Bell tell me what happened? Why were you two fighting?" Clarke didn't want to push but by his reaction she needed to know.

"You and Black, go figured she'd pull some bullshit again." Clarke just stood there waiting for him to start talking.

"Bellamy." Clarke pushed just a little.

"Clarke she uses women. Don't cross that line with her, matter of fact stay away from her. You are not special you will be just another notch on her belt." Clarke stood in shock because this was now the third time Clarke had hear a similar reference used with Lexa's name.

"What happened?" Clarke just about yelled it because she was starting to get pissed right along with him.

"You can't banish me from someone Bell. You are not my father but I will respect your opinion if you tell me what the hell happened." Clarke did yell it this time because he refused to answer her.

"Stay the fuck away from Black, Clarke." Clarke watched Bellamy storm off slamming her door in the process hearing the glass shatter she couldn't believe he just just stormed off like that.

"God dammit." Clarke wanted to flip the table. She never fought with Bellamy maybe Octavia but never him and now they were fighting and she didn't even have a reason.

Pulling out her cell phone she text the one person that might be able to give her some answers before she jumped to any conclusions.

 **Clarke:** Raven I need your help are you free?

Clarke waited hoping Raven wasn't working.

 **Genius Rae:** For you princess always, I'll be right over.

Clarke was thankful that someone was willing to help her. She wanted to call Lexa but she wasn't sure what to think yet. She didn't want to rush anything on her about her past regarding Bellamy since they just started talking and just hooked up. She hated saying it but she swore she was jinxed when it came to any new relationship in her life.

* * *

Lexa stood in her apartment she was still filthy from the fire watching the news. It was on every station regarding her fight with Blake. She wished that they would come to a civil understanding of each other regarding that night but Blake had never comes to terms with it. They had both lost someone but the past behind it is what made it worse. It was a devastating mistake and it took a toll on all of them. Hearing a knock on her door she headed towards it not sure who would be showing up at her place.

"Hey cap care to have a beer after a hard day?" Lexa looked at Harper standing in her doorway before walking away allowing her to come in.

"I'm not really in the mood Harper." Lexa plopped down on her couch seeing the news again. She wondered if Clarke had seen it and if she had what did she think. She hadn't heard from her since she left her sleeping so perfect in the morning and she wouldn't deny being a little scared.

"Come on it was a hard day on all of us and one beer won't hurt anyone." Lexa watched Harper crack a beer for both of them before crashing on the couch next to her.

"This revenge shit Blake has on me needs to stop I just don't know how to make it happen." Lexa took a sip of the beer thinking it over.

"It was a tragic accident he just hasn't been able to let go of the blame. You can't take it all on yourself cap." Lexa felt Harper nudge her right as her phone went off.

 **Raven:** Best friend FYI Clarke just asked me to stop by her gallery.

"Shit" Lexa stood up off the couch not sure what to think.

 **Lexa:** Did she say why?

Lexa felt her heart start to race. She should have just went straight to Clarke because it was all over the news and she knew Bellamy was Octavia's brother and most girls side with their best friends.

"You okay?" Lexa forgot that Harper was sitting on her couch.

"No I mean I hope shit I don't know." Lexa sat down downing the rest of her beer looking at her phone again.

 **Raven:** Nope but I'm sure it's about you.

"I'm assuming this has to do with blondie?" Lexa looked up from her phone and glared at Harper over the nickname.

"Yeah Clarke's best friend shares the same last name as Bellamy." Lexa put her head in her hands all she could wish for is that Clarke would let her speak her side of the story. No matter what happened the story was tragic.

"Wow well that puts you in a shitty spot." Lexa couldn't help but hear the humor behind Harper's words like she was enjoying it.

"No shit Harper and right now you are not helping it." Lexa snapped a little because Harper was a great firefighter and a decent friend but she always seemed to thrive on attention .

"My bad just saying if it's her best friends brother you might have a problem." Lexa shook her head again getting up to grab another beer.

"I'm going to call her I have too." Lexa picked up her phone ready to hit call on Clarke's name.

"Don't do that. Wait till she contacts you over it, she is probably just trying to figure shit out." Lexa watched Harper take her phone before picking up controller changing the channel from the news to some TV show that Lexa couldn't help but think the blonde reminded her a lot of Clarke.

"Chill for a bit blondie will come around and look you get to stare at her anyways." Lexa watched the title come up on the screen "The 100" it seemed interesting enough so she took another drink of her beer praying she didn't just ruin things with Clarke.

* * *

Clarke sat on the floor of her gallery staring at the glass on the ground. Her whole front door was broken. She had never seen Bellamy so pissed regarding anything and to hear him yell at her and then slam her door hard enough to break it off the hinges and shatter the glass she knew something was wrong. .

"Clarke are you okay?" Raven shoved through the other door looking for the blonde.

"Yeah I'm right here." Clarke didn't get up off the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Raven took a seat next to Clarke seeing her look defeated.

"I called Bellamy over here after I seen the news between him and Lexa and let's just say things didn't go so well." Clarke pointed to the door.

"Damn so that came from what part exactly regarding the commander." Raven had a feeling there was more to Bellamy breaking the door.

"I mentioned that I might be seeing her and he blew up." Clarke wasn't sure why she was able to just sit and talk to Raven like they knew each other forever.

"So you seeing the commander eh?" Raven smiled a little for her best friend.

"Honestly Raven I don't know anymore. I mean we had a great night last night the best I've had in a really long time but I've heard so many things from random people lately about her that I feel like I am not getting the whole story." Clarke looked at Raven and she could see the emotion behind her face.

"What happened between them Raven?" Clarke waited to see if Raven was going to give her anything.

"Clarke I can't tell you that it's not my place. I'll tell you it was a tragic accident but the rest is going to have to come from Lexa herself." Raven felt bad for her best friend and Clarke at the moment.

"Is it really that bad?" Clarke hit her head on the back of the wall.

"It's not easy but don't jump to conclusions till you talk to her okay. I know she may not admit this but she really likes you Clarke. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time." Raven knew she was stepping close to that line but she didn't want Clarke to just shut up her best friend immediately off rumors.

"Tell me one thing Raven, do I need to be worried about her and other women?" Clarke looked at Raven seeing her shake her head which gave Clarke a bad feeling.

"She has a past Clarke we all do but once again you need to talk to her." Raven knew that part of it was going to be a little harder for Clarke when she talked to Lexa.

"You are no help." Clarke all but pouted.

"How about this. I give you her address and you go talk to her while I get you a new door for this place." Raven hoped it was a good idea and she was praying her best friend was going to be smart about it all.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Clarke grabbed her phone and keys because she couldn't deny she wanted to see Lexa.

"I think that you will never know till you try princess." Raven stood up grabbing Clarke's hand and pulling her with her.

"Fine text me her address and if this turns out bad I'm coming back here to kick your ass Raven." Clarke started on a march to her car.

 **Raven:** I just gave Clarke your address. She is coming over to talk so be prepared.

Raven decided to give her best friend a heads up.

Clarke sat in her car and felt like maybe she was going to be intruding on whatever Lexa could be up to so she decided to text her first.

 **Clarke:** Lexa we need to talk and I just got your address from Raven and I am on my way. I hope this isn't bad timing.

Clarke crossed her fingers that everything was going to be okay. She didn't want to lose the one thing that had her smiling more than anything lately. She had already grown to having the brunette around even if it had only been a little over a week it was just something about her that made everything feel at ease. No pressure and no expectations just living in the now and Clarke knew that was everything she needed.

* * *

Lexa sat on her couch with Harper she was on her third beer and with no food she felt a tiny bit tipsy so she got up to grab a take out menu and figured ordering some food would be the smart thing to do.

"Do you want any food." Lexa asked Harper who looked to be half asleep on her couch.

"Nope I'm good." Lexa rolled her eyes thinking about how Harper was the one who drank till she slept rather than being even with the world.

"Whatever you say." Lexa looked around for her phone but couldn't find it so she picked up Harpers and used it instead. The pizza delivery wasn't far so she knew it would be quick.

Sitting down on the bar stood at her counter she thought over everything. Raven was talking to Clarke rather than her. Raven was the one Clarke turned to and it was more than likely over her. She couldn't think of the right way to approach Clarke on the topic. She knew Clarke had to have seen the news and the fact that she hadn't heard from her yet had Lexa's heart breaking just a little bit. She wasn't sure how Clarke had gotten a hold of her feelings so quickly but it had happened and now she was afraid she was about to break again.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Lexa looked down at the phone and thought that the food was super quick. She had just ordered it like five minutes ago but maybe it had been longer with her sitting there thinking things over.

"Food." Lexa smacked Harper with a pillow because she had just stated the obvious.

Lexa swung open her door and stopped in her tracks. The last person she was expecting to see was Clarke standing outside of her door. She felt dirty and wrong. She hadn't taken a shower from her day at work and she had a couple of beers in her system and here was Clarke standing in front of her looking perfect and she didn't know what to say.

"Clarke." Lexa sputtered out.

"Hi um I hope this isn't bad timing but I wanted to talk to you and." Clarke felt her throat close up stopping her words from coming out the second she heard something behind Lexa. Peaking she spotted no other than the blonde that she had seen hanging around Lexa the other night. The one that worked with her and seemed to be just a little overly friendly at times.

"Food." Lexa heard Harper behind her completely forgetting the girl was in her place until she turned back around spotting Clarke's face.

"Uh never mind this was a bad idea." Clarke couldn't believe her eyes and she hated the feeling that her heart sank just a little so she turned around hoping to get out as fast as she could.

"No no no Clarke please wait." Lexa ran after the blonde who had almost ran out of the doorway.

"Lexa you have company and this was a mistake. I text you that I was going to come over and I didn't get a response back and now I know why." Clarke shook her head thinking about how stupid of an idea this was and that she planned on killing Raven for it.

"I don't know where my phone is I swear I know that sounds so typical but please just come back or anything just let's talk give me a chance." Lexa felt herself almost begging and she realized once again it was a first.

"How are we going to talk Lexa? In there with some other woman of yours. You know I've been told by three people now that I would be just another woman. That you have women and of course Bellamy tells me today I'd just be another notch on your belt and yet here I am still hoping to get to talk to you Lexa and I don't even know why." Clarke felt like she might have been laying in on thick seeing the look on Lexa's face and how her head dropped a little.

"Clarke I know I have a past. I know what people say but if you just give me anything even if it's only enough time to explain what happened today with Bellamy and any other questions you have then you had decide on what you believe and if you want to stay." Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke's hand and was thankful the blonde didn't pull back.

" Fine but make her leave." Clarke looked back at Lexa's opened door.

"Okay." Lexa headed back down the hallway with Clarke in tote because she felt if she let the girls hand go she might run.

"Harper I need you to leave." Lexa walked into her apartment with Clarke.

"What no food?" Harper leaned up with her beer in her hand.

"No food no anything just please I need you to leave." Lexa pulled Clarke behind her to gesture to the door.

"Alright fine Cap but the least you can do is thank me for the beer." Clarke watched Harper get up smiling and for whatever reason in her she wanted to smack it off her face. She wasn't use to jealousy but she had a feeling it was dripping off her right now.

"Thank you for the beer Harper and I'll see you tomorrow at work." Lexa stepped further into her place with Clarke watched Harper grab her jacket and purse before heading out the door.

"Oh cap this is your phone not mine." Clarke huffed out a breath when the blonde tossed Lexa her phone walking back in and taking hers off the counter.

"See you later blondie." Lexa bit her lip knowing that the whole entire picture that just went down was not a good one.

"Blondie?" Clarke looked at Lexa once the door was shut.

"She came up with it when she picked me up from your gallery." Lexa wasn't sure what else to say.

"Who is she?" Clarke watched Lexa sit down but she didn't take a seat.

"She's my candidate new to the station." Lexa looked up at Clarke after reading both messages on her phone from Raven and Clarke.

"So you just bring your work home with you?" Clarke knew she was jealous but now she sounded like a jealous girlfriend but Lexa said to ask what she wanted to ask.

"No but after the day I had and the issue with Bellamy and it being all over the news she stopped by with beer for a talk that's it I swear Clarke." Lexa scooted over on her couch hoping Clarke took the hint to sit down.

"Lexa I don't know what to do or think right now." Clarke wanted to sit she wanted to hug Lexa she could see it on her face that today was a hard day for her and all she wanted to do was make it go away.

"Will you take a seat please and I will start with Bellamy because I know that is why you are here." Lexa hated thinking Clarke came over just for him but she knew she had to give her side of the story because she had no idea what the blonde already knew.

Clarke watched Lexa look at her defeated so she walked over sitting down her bag she took a seat next to Lexa watching the brunette grab her hand linking their fingers. It made Clarke's heart melt and she was hoping what she was about to hear wasn't going to ruin everything.

"When I got back from my second tour I went a little crazy. I was hurt and I knew there was no way they were letting me back in. I took up my spare time with continuing to do drills like I was still active and women." Lexa didn't want to look up and meet Clarke's eyes but she did anyways. There was nothing to read not even a blink so she kept going.

"I slept around I was wild and reckless because everything I had learned and trained for got ripped away from me. I was the voice of everything for my reputation of being a player. The strength, confidence, maturity all of it just faded away. My history with my family is complicated so I couldn't go to them but Gustus one of my father's friend picked me up and got me on my feet. He straightened me out and smacked me with some reality and so I started training to take the test to be a firefighter." Lexa stopped again when she felt Clarke squeeze her hand.

Clarke sat and listened she didn't say a word because she wasn't sure what to say. Hearing Lexa say she had slept around hit her a little hard because Lexa was her first and something about knowing she was just so casual with whom she slept with made her think of what the others had said to her. It also made her think about how she slept with Lexa last night and how maybe it was too soon. Maybe she made a mistake but if that was the case why had Lexa begged for a chance to talk for her to just give her a second to explain.

"Clarke." Lexa had see Clarke off in her own thoughts for a moment.

"Lexa." Clarke looked back at her seeing her confusion.

"Are you okay?" Lexa was worried all of a sudden.

"Yes so how does this have anything to do with Bellamy?" Clarke wanted to get to the point she wasn't liking the whole a taste of the past moment with Lexa at the moment.

"I've had one serious relationship and it fell apart right before I came home. So when I was back for good and past my recklessness and not being a jackass I met this girl. She was sweet and nice and she was the first person in a long time to make me feel something other than casual but what I didn't know is she just happened to be on the force with Bellamy. We were all out at a get together at a friends house and I had been drinking, drinking more than my usual." Lexa took a deep breath knowing the next part might change everything.

"Lexa." Clarke placed her fingers under the brunettes chin raising it so her eyes were focused on hers.

"The reason is still unknown but a fire broke out in the house and most of us got out safe. I was pulled out by a few of my friends but being the firefighter I was I knew that she was still in the house. She had been waiting for me to come back with drinks and she was still in the house but I was too drunk I couldn't make it back in. I wasn't able to save her and because of that mistake Bellamy lost his partner, his rookie. Bellamy hasn't been able to forgive me since that day because it was my job and my duty to save her and I failed at that. I've been told a million times it wasn't my fault but I brought her there and she died because of it. Bellamy wants my job for it because he feels it was because of my recklessness and that she was just another woman to me that I let go without a second thought." Lexa met Clarke's eyes and she could see the wetness in them like she wanted to cry. Lexa could already feel the tears sliding down her cheeks but she couldn't help it. The story always got to her thinking that if she just wouldn't have had that last drink maybe she could have saved her.

Clarke just sat there unsure of what to say. The incident was obviously not Lexa's fault but she could see where the brunette was blaming herself still to this day. It was new to her seeing Lexa cry. Seeing the woman be so vulnerable right in front of her.

"Clarke please say something. If you want to leave I will let you leave. I know what happened was tragic and that I was stupid and that I've done more damage than good but it's why I'm changing for the better. I only drink beer now and I never get wasted like I did that night. I hold that story close to my heart reminding me of what it feels like to lose someone again. I've lost a lot of people serving but I've never lost someone in this matter where I had the chance to save her and I couldn't. Putting my life on the line in the service and as a firefighter is why I do whatever it cost to save another's life." Lexa still couldn't read Clarke and she had yet to say anything till she felt Clarke scoot closer to her wrapping her arms around her bringing her in close for a hug. This was the first time she had felt true raw emotion. Clarke was comforting her rather than saying anything and Lexa felt herself break just a little more as she let the tears roll down her face without shame this time.

"Lexa it wasn't your fault. You can't let the blame eat you alive. You've made the changes in your life now that's what matters but what happened was a tragedy and there is nothing that will ever change that." Clarke felt Lexa crying on her shoulder and it made her realize that Lexa wasn't perfect and neither was she. They both had a past and Clarke couldn't hold Lexa's against her.

"I know Bellamy hates me for what happened but I hope that it doesn't mean we can't do this anymore." Lexa pulled back kind of gesturing between the two of them. She didn't want to lose her chance with Clarke because of her past. This was the first time she had really felt like she wanted someone that actually wanted her back and that she finally wanted it to work.

"Bellamy doesn't control who I talk to or who I see. I respect his opinion but this is grief he is obviously having a hard time getting over and I believe he will with time. As for us I don't want to stop trying it's why I showed up today." Clarke was honest she showed up to really talk because the last thing she wanted was to have to walk away from Lexa.

"I should have come to you sooner about it today." Lexa pulled away wiping her eyes.

"Lexa it was your story to tell just like Raven told me. She wouldn't give me anything but your address and to come talk to you." Clarke still wanted to smack Raven for everything.

"Okay well I'm sorry about Harper." Lexa knew this was also something that should be addressed.

"Hmm yeah her." Clarke rolled her eyes hating hearing just the girls name.

"Jealous?" Lexa cracked a smile seeing Clarke glare at her.

"No." Clarke attempted to cross her arms but Lexa didn't let go of her hand.

"Hmm really." Lexa scooted closer to Clarke so they were face to face now.

"Ughh okay maybe a little but I'm not use to it. " Clarke watched Lexa smile at her.

"It's not funny Lexa." Clarke started to pout only to hear Lexa start to laugh.

"Clarke you are the only woman I am interested in. No matter who thinks they have a chance right now they don't." Lexa was honest watching Clarke meet her eyes.

"Well I still don't like her." Clarke huffed because even if Lexa didn't want this Harper girl she knew that Harper had a thing for Lexa and she planned on making it clear that Lexa was hers.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"Expecting someone else?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yeah pizza." Lexa hopped up opening the door thanking the delivery boy and paying him. Turning around Lexa watched Clarke stand up grabbing her purse like she was about to leave and Lexa sat the pizza on the counter to run in front of the door.

"You can't leave." Lexa smiled at Clarke who stopped in her tracks.

"Really and why is that?" Clarke tried to hold back her smile seeing Lexa trying to block the door.

"Ummm have dinner with me?" Lexa tried to think of anything but the real reason she wanted Clarke to stay.

"You mean have pizza with you on the couch?" Clarke looked back at the pizza and she wouldn't lie it smelt amazing.

"No I mean will you go on a date with me?" Lexa stepped up to Clarke looking into her eyes.

"So now you are asking me out?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yes Clarke Griffin will you go on a date with me?" Lexa asked again seeing Clarke smile.

"Yes Alexandra Black I will go on a date with you." Clarke watched Lexa scrunch her face up at the use of her full name.

"Really you will." Lexa felt her heart race because after everything Clarke just said yes to a date with her.

"Under one condition." Clarke raised her finger in the air.

"What is that?" Lexa felt a little worried because she could see the glint of humor in the blondes eyes.

"Attend my gallery opening in two days." Clarke knew it was the last thing Lexa would want to do but she wanted the brunette to be there really bad.

"Ummm." Lexa thought it over she hated expensive events like those.

"Gallery or no date Lexa." Clarke smiled because she watched the brunette roll her eyes.

"Okay fine but under one condition." Lexa decided to use it to her advantage.

"What is that?" Clarke wanted to laugh at their back and forth banter.

"You stay and have pizza with me tonight." Lexa bit her lip watching Clarke think it over.

"What kind of pizza is that?" Clarke looked over at the two boxes.

"Pepperoni with extra cheese and a meat lovers with everything on it." Lexa smiled knowing her taste was weird.

"Okay I'll stay." Clarke sat her bag back down before she felt herself get lifted up off the ground.

"Best thing I've heard today." Lexa picked Clarke up into a hug feeling the blonde wrap her legs around her waist and she couldn't stop her body from responding hearing a low groan come out of herself.

"Hmmm you sure you were just looking for casual pizza and hanging out?" Clarke watched Lexa's eyes go a little darker.

"Mmhmm." Lexa leaned up pressing her lips to Clarke hearing the girl sigh and slid her hands up into her hair. Lexa knew if she didn't stop they would forget the pizza and just end up in bed and she really did want to just sit and talk to Clarke so she kissed her again but letting her body slide down her till her feet were back on the ground and she broke the contact.

"Mmm tease." Clarke bit her lip she wanted to jump Lexa now after that kiss but she also knew after everything today that wasn't the point of the stop by.

"I can't help it that you bring it out in me." Lexa laughed as she grabbed plates handing one to Clarke before looking around for napkins.

"You bought all this pizza for what?" Clarke looked at both large pizza's thinking that she was going to have to hit the gym after consuming all of this.

"For me I have a large appetite to fill." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes widen.

"You can eat all of this and still have a body like that?" Clarke pointed to Lexa thinking about it.

"Ummm yeah I guess so." Lexa never thought about it like that before.

"I'm jealous if I eat this it's going straight to my ass." Clarke laughed not really caring.

"I like your ass." Lexa smirked at Clarke seeing her roll her eyes while grabbing a bottle of water that was suppose to be hers.

"So you got me on your couch eating pizza with you which is fantastic by the way. Now what?" Clarke looked around finally noticing how small Lexa's apartment really was. She also noticed it was very plain and simple nothing personal.

"Now we talk." Lexa grabbed the controller turning off the tv show putting on spotify for them to listen to music.

"Okay works for me." Clarke crawled up onto the couch fitting down in it snug. If Lexa didn't like personal she at least picked out good furniture.

"So this gallery opening what exactly is expected of me?" Lexa needed to know what she was getting herself into.

"Nope we're not talking about that. We are going to talk about us." Clarke took a big bite of her pizza watching Lexa think it over.

"Okay I guess that is fair game. " Lexa stretched out on the couch letting her her legs touch Clarke's.

"Why is your apartment so impersonal?" Clarke started with what she could see.

"Umm well I guess being in the service I got use to not having a lot due to always moving." Lexa looked around noticing what Clarke was seeing.

"We could change that?" Clarke thought about some art pieces that would fix Lexa perfectly.

"We? Huh?" Lexa couldn't stop herself from smiling because Clarke used the word we.

"Yeah I know of some spectacular pieces that would fit you and brighten up this place a little." Clarke turned around checking out the kitchen.

"I feel like you are picking me apart but in a good way." Lexa watched Clarke examine her apartment which she knew was nothing like her two floors.

"Yeah how about this I help you brighten up this place and you help me do the dirty work in my loft." Clarke turned seeing Lexa look smug.

"Not that kind of work but I need new things and stuff hung up and moved around and you obviously have the muscle and Raven has the brains." Clarke watched Lexa's jaw drop at her statement.

"Excuse me but did you just imply I am not smart?" Lexa stuck her plate down scooting towards Clarke for payback.

"Never but Raven is a genius after all." Clarke knew something was up because Lexa was towards her and then she felt it. Lexa was tickling her and she started to scream because somehow she knew the exact spot that had Clarke laughing but crying.

"Tap out Clarke tap out." Lexa was laughing leaning over Clarke who was laughing and she knew she would never get tired of that sound.

"Never Clarke managed to get a thigh between Lexa's legs pushing directly up she felt the brunette stop in her tracks now just leaning over her.

"Low blow Clarke." Lexa bit her lip feeling her frustration come out and how bad she wanted again.

"Nope this is a low blow." Clarke quickly picked up her bottle of water dumping it over Lexa's head and back. She didn't care that she was about to get a little wet herself seeing Lexa's face and the brunette jumping up quick dancing around from the cold water was priceless.

"Oh my god that is cold." Lexa quickly removed her shirt trying to find some warmth.

"Well if I knew I was getting that view I might have done it earlier." Clarke bit her lip checking Lexa out. She wasn't use to being so attracted to someone that she wanted to get her hands on them every chance she got.

"Really now well how about we do something about that." Lexa approached Clarke for pay back getting closer to the blonde she could tell she was focused on getting what she wanted so Lexa picked up her bottle of water and dumped it right over Clarke's head.

"Holy shit, that isn't fair." It was Clarke's turn to jump up off the couch freaking out because Lexa wasn't lying about it being cold.

"Pay back is a bitch but now let's warm up." Lexa picked Clarke up over her shoulder with one quick move hearing the blonde scream.

"What are you doing." Clarke couldn't stop herself from laughing as Lexa carried her somewhere in the apartment.

"We're going to take a shower and warm up." Lexa walked into her bedroom dropping Clarke on her bed as she turned to walking into the bathroom turning the shower on to warm up.

"Dropping me on the bed isn't taking a shower Lexa." Clarke raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"No but this is." Lexa pulled Clarke up sliding her hands under the blondes shirt waiting for a protest but never got it so she lifted it up throwing it on the ground. Next she dropped her hands to Clarke's pants unbuttoning them.

Clarke wasn't sure what Lexa was up too but she wasn't complaining because seeing the look in the brunettes eyes had her wanting to give Lexa anything she wanted. Lexa looked like she was slowly taking in her body and admiring every part of it like Clarke would when she was painting or drawing. It made her heart speed up feeling Lexa slowly pull down her pants.

"This is definitely one way to warm up." Clarke couldn't stop her voice from coming out low and husky due to feeling Lexa's fingers sliding up her inner thigh. Reaching forward she took a hold of Lexa's uniform pants unbuttoning them letting them drop to the floor allowing her to do the same.

"Come here." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand bringing her forward till their lips met in a slow torturing kiss. It wasn't about rushing this time it was full of passion and need. She heard Clarke moan into the kiss enjoying every moment of it. She felt Clarke reach behind her back unhooking her bra as they walked backwards towards her bathroom.

Clarke was lost in the moment feeling Lexa's lips on hers teasing and nipping taking her time with the kiss before pulling her closer deepening the kiss. It had her body on fire feeling the slow build up and Lexa's fingers dancing over her body but not really touching her as she stripped her of the rest of her clothes. Before she knew it they were both naked stepping into the shower. It was the first time she'd ever showered with someone and she realized first were becoming a popular thing between her and Lexa.

"I want you." Lexa whispered it in Clarke's ear letting the hot water pour down on both of their bodies. She could tell Clarke was lost in the feeling of their bodies touching and the water cooling the heat coming off them both of them wanting each other.

"This is another first." Clarke couldn't help but share it this time because Lexa was being so careful and sweet with touching her. The way she leaned her head back letting the water flow through her hair as she felt her lips slowly work their way up her neck.

"Trust me and let me show you exactly how beautiful you are Clarke." Lexa felt Clarke slowly nod her head letting her know that this was about more than just sex this time and was about showing Clarke how much she was worth and Lexa planned on proving it to her all night long.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so hopefully the Bellamy issue wasn't as predictable as some thought it was going to be. Also since this story won't be super long and Voss Inc is on the wrap up if any of you want to throw some story idea's at me go for it and I'll think them over. If not I might go for a Tumblr prompt search will see. I'm not fully sure yet on what I should write next. Thanks for all the support. xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Eeekkkk I'm failing with my updates, I'm sorry everyone. As you all know I am working on the final for Voss Inc so that has me a little tied up but here is a new chapter for everyone. Let's just say we got a overload of cute and fluffy for this one. Enjoy and thanks for all the support.**

 **PS - This was not proofed in any way possible so I apologize for the mistakes.**

* * *

Lexa stood in a clothing store looking at herself in a the mirror. She hated going to any place fancy but she knew she didn't have much time to pick out something to wear to Clarke's gallery opening. She was never one to wear a dress so a suit was the only way to go. A dress on her might look amazing but she'd die in heels the whole night and Clarke told her to be comfortable so this was her best bet.

"Step out already." Lexa rolled her eyes hearing Raven outside of the dressing room.

"Shut up." Lexa pushed open the curtain letting her best friend look her up and down. This was the third suit she had tried on because Raven had said no to the first two.

"Hmmmm." Raven tried to hide her smirk because she could tell her best friend was annoyed. She hated shopping for anything and her version of going out was a tank top and jeans.

"Hmmm what?" Lexa watched Raven circle her tugging and poking at certain sections of the suit.

"Put the jacket on and let me see you." Raven picked up the jacket to the suit.

"Ughhh." Lexa grabbed the jacket turning into the mirror again as she was putting it on. This suit was better looking than the others. It was a black suit trimmed in grey and she was wearing a olive green blouse underneath it. It wasn't over the top manly if anything it looked like something any woman would wear to a business meeting.

"I like this one." Raven adjusted the collar of the jacket looking at the suit it fit her best friend in all the right places.

"You don't think I look to dressed up?" Lexa was a little paranoid.

"Lex were going to the Clarke Griffins gallery opening. The people who will be rolling in and out of there probably have millions to spend. If anything you want to look casually fancy and I'm sure Clarke will be in a dress and will love to have you standing next to her.

"I hate these things." Lexa pouted in the mirror but she had said yes to Clarke and she knew in the back of her mind she wanted to impress the girl and be close to her so others might get the warning to back off. She had watched Clarke in a few interviews lately and the relationship question had come up several times on if she was dating someone new. Lexa wasn't hurt by Clarke saying no because they hadn't really approached that subject but she didn't like others knowing she was single either.

"What are you thinking?" Raven watched Lexa pick apart something in her mind.

"I was just thinking about Clarke." Lexa didn't want to admit her slight jealousy.

"That was obvious now what else?" Raven pushed.

"You seen Clarke's interviews and you've seen her answer the relationship question lately with no she isn't seeing anyone. I'm okay with that but what if someone shows up and hits on her or wants to take her on a date." Lexa turned taking off the jacket looking for the price tag.

"Well maybe you should do something about that." Raven smirked seeing her best friend roll her eyes.

"Jesus this suit is expensive. I can't afford something like this." Lexa held up the jacket to Raven shaking her head.

"Yes you can because Clarke gave me a check for my work and along with that check she gave me one for you and the work you did." Raven popped out a check for 5k with Lexa's name on it handing it to her.

"What the hell, this is way too much." Lexa kept shaking her head.

"Really because I got 10k and I was as happy as could be with it. Plus look how she addressed yours." Raven watched Lexa smile at the check.

"For saving my life." Lexa repeated it out loud on what Clarke had wrote on the check along with adding a small heart.

"Exactly and if anything you owe me some money for introducing you two." Raven stood up looking high and mighty.

"Pshhh don't act like you haven't had your eyes on Octavia." Lexa watched Raven smile.

"She doesn't like women thank you very much but she is easy on the eyes." Raven wouldn't deny Octavia being attractive but she was done chasing the straight women.

"Well who knows maybe you'll meet someone new at this gallery opening." Lexa really did want her best friend to find someone special.

"That is exactly my plan and you won't be the only one showing up in a suit." Raven grinned knowing they both were going to be hot walking in.

"Whatever you say Raven." Lexa adjusted her suit looking in the mirror she had to admit it did look pretty damn good on her.

* * *

Clarke sat in her loft looking over furniture catalogs when she should be going over her guest list to the gallery. She was tired of working and all the formality involving the opening. Tomorrow night was the night of her first big opening in the city and she made sure it was to fund a good reason. She had asked Lexa to show up and the brunette had said yes but she was still worried on if she was actually going to show up. She was overthinking the issue along with missing the brunette already and it had only been hours since she left her apartment early in the morning.

"Let's work Clarke." Clarke stood up trying to shake her feelings off. Maybe she could put her unresolved feelings to rest by painting or sketching something. Walking off the elevator to her studio she pulled out a new canvas to paint. Turning on her radio she started to tap her foot to the music loving the slow down tempo beat.

"Don't you want to staaayyy." Clarke picked up the sketch pad she left on her couch the other night when she had Lexa here seeing the rough sketches of the brunettes tattoo. Grabbing her outline brush she started to paint the side and back of a woman standing naked. The rest the body image blended into the background just allowing the tattoo to stand out with the different twist and turns following the tribal script running down the brunettes body. Clarke took out her charcoal running her fingers down the painting meshing the colors swaying with the music she was lost in her own world.

"You got those powers over me." Clarke kept singing looking back down at her sketch and closing her eyes thinking about tracing her fingers over it this morning when she was laying in the brunettes bed before she had to sneak out.

"Looks like you got a close up princess." Octavia watched her best friend scream only to jump about three feet before dropping her brush.

"I'm going to kill you." Clarke all but sat on the ground clutching her heart.

"It looks good." Octavia laughed gesturing to the canvas.

"How the hell did you get up here." Clarke was pissed but slightly laughing.

"I have a key card duhh." Octavia walked up admiring her best friends work. No matter what anyone said Clarke would have been a great doctor but her talent was in art. It was in painting and creating and allowing you to see a picture that you just couldn't see with your own eyes.

"Remind me to take it from you." Clarke finally stood back up looking back at the canvas she hadn't realized how much she had got done because she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Well it's your fault you have the music so loud you couldn't hear the elevator ding but I could see why." Octavia turned seeing her best friend blush.

"Funny thing is I was actually trying to get her off my mind." Clarke walked over to the radio turning it down before plopping down on the couch.

"Why is that?" Octavia was a little confused.

"I don't know to be honest. I like her a lot like. She gorgeous and if you could see how she opens up when we are alone and it's just almost everything about her stuns me. It scares me but then I get around her and everything just melts away. All my insecurities gone and all the confidence I lost being with Finn comes back." Clarke looked over at her best friend to see her smiling.

"What?" Clarke glared at Octavia.

"You're falling for her." Octavia was excited it was about time her best friend found someone to treat her right.

"Stop." Clarke stood up pointing a finger at Octavia thinking about it. They really didn't know each other that well she couldn't be falling for Lexa already could she.

 **DING**

Octavia got up and grabbed Clarke's cell phone seeing Lexa's name on it since her best friend was once again lost in thought staring at the canvas.

"Princess." Octavia knew reality was going to hit her best friend hard in the face soon.

"Hmmm." Clarke wasn't paying any attention again.

"Your commander just text you." Octavia walked up to Clarke kissing her on the top of her head before dropping the phone into her hands.

"Where are you going?" Clarke stood up looking attempting to following her best friend as she looked down at her phone seeing Lexa's name on it before hearing the elevator door start to open.

"See you later bitch." Octavia laughed seeing her best friend flip her off as she smiled at her phone.

Lexa had finished up her shopping with Raven earlier and left with the suit in hand thanks to Clarke. She stopped by the station making sure everything was in order and that her paperwork was filed. She even spotted Harper who she knew she was going to have to have a talk with eventually but the last thing Lexa wanted to do at the moment was hang around the station. It was funny because the station was her whole life before Clarke. She never left and it had been only two weeks if that or maybe more and the blonde had her changing her ways of life already. Jumping back into her truck she pulled out her phone and decided that if Clarke was on her mind why not see what she was doing.

 **Lexa:** Waking up in bed alone is no fun.

Lexa laughed a little knowing both times they had been together now they both had to leave early due to work and it made Lexa wonder what early morning Clarke was like.

 **Clarke:** I know the feeling =)

Clarke smiled sitting down on the floor exactly where she had been standing. It felt odd being so wrapped up in someone. When she was with Finn even in their early stages it was just this is my boyfriend type of thing. Now with Lexa it was more of I want all of this to be mine and I never want to let it go.

 **Lexa:** What are you up too?

Lexa knew she might seem needy since they had just spent the night with each other but she couldn't help but hope Clarke said nothing so she could make plans with her.

 **Clarke:** Nothing really just messing around with some paints.

 **Lexa:** Would you like to join me?

Clarke was curious Lexa hadn't said what just if she would like to join her.

 **Clarke:** Join you in what?

 **Lexa:** It's a surprise.

Lexa knew that was going to pull Clarke in. Clarke was a curious person and Lexa already knew she loved a surprise unlike other people.

 **Clarke:** Okay fine I will give in but only if you tell me what to wear.

 **Lexa:** Just dress warm.

Clarke looked down at the fact that she was not even close to be dressed warm and she had paint all over herself.

"Shit Clarke." Clarke took off towards the elevator hoping she had enough time to put herself together because so far she knew Lexa was prompt which meant she was probably already on her way.

Lexa smiled starting her truck. She hoped that Clarke liked where she was bringing her and she had a feeling the blonde had no idea where they were going because she was too new to the city to know the events.

Clarke stood looking at herself in the mirror she had gotten all the paint off her face and body thanks to a special soap she used. Looking at her clothes she thought warm and that was like the last thing Clarke really owned. Grabbing a tank top she tossed a long sleeve shirt over it before digging through her dresser for some jeans.

 **BUZZ**

Clarke turned hearing the buzzer before looking down at herself. Shrugging her shoulders she didn't really care and who doesn't love a tease every now and then. She walked over and pressed the buzzer hearing Lexa tell her that her room service was now available causing her to laugh before pressing the button to let her up.

Lexa shoved the door up on the elevator with a hoodie in hand looking around for Clarke. She spotted a few new pieces of furniture still wrapped up sitting in the middle of the room waiting to be placed but Clarke was nowhere in sight.

"Clarke." Lexa spoke up standing in place.

"Up here I think I need some help." Clarke stood looking at the rest of her clothes trying to figure out warm.

"What do you." Lexa stopped in her tracks seeing Clarke standing in a long sleeve shirt and boyshorts. It was the last thing she expected but also a fantastic view.

"I don't know how to do warm." Clarke turned lifting her hands up spotting Lexa's eyes roaming her body.

"You know that isn't fair right." Lexa met Clarke's eyes seeing her smirk.

"I told you I needed help." Clarke shrugged trying to act innocent.

"Okay put some jeans on so that I don't start something before we even get anywhere." Lexa shook her head before turning around and grabbing the hoodie she had sat down for Clarke because she had a feeling the woman didn't own a real jacket.

"Okay fine I think this is warm." Clarke adjusted her long sleeve t-shirt and jeans she had pulled a beanie on and and added a scarf.

"You are going to need this." Lexa turned back around laughing seeing the warm version of a beach bum.

"Ohh what is this?" Clarke held up the fire department hoodie spotting Lexa's last name on the back of it. Internally she hid all of her excitement regarding it.

"Something a little warmer since we're going to be outside for a bit." Lexa unwrapped Clarke's scarf pulling her closer before leaning down and giving the blonde a soft kiss hearing her slightly sigh into it before lifting the hoodie and shoving it down on her head while laughing.

"Heyyyy." Clarke pouted with just her eyes looking out of the hoodie seeing the brunette laugh.

"Not funny jerk." Clarke shoved Lexa once she got the hoodie on.

"You look cute in my clothes." Lexa couldn't help but smile at the fact that her last name was on the back of the hoodie.

"I know I might have to keep this. Who knew the fire department made such good clothing." Clarke could see the smirk on the brunettes face.

"You sure you want to let everyone see you walking around in that?" Lexa was curious.

"Damn right I do let's go cap." Clarke couldn't help but laugh while making fun of the brunette seeing the shock on her face.

Clarke sat in Lexa's truck curious to where they were going. She could see they were heading a little farther into the city along with the fact that they were heading towards the water. Looking around she couldn't see anything that really stood out.

"Where are we going?" Clarke looked over at Lexa who seemed extremely calm.

"Somewhere to have fun." Lexa glanced at Clarke seeing her glare at her.

"Can I have a hint?" Clarke turned a little towards Lexa so she could study her face. Everything about her was stunning.

"Okay your hint is we're about ten minutes away." Lexa smiled hearing Clarke huff at her.

"Such a hardass." Clarke bit her lip still eyeing Lexa before she spotted the colored lights.

"Oh my god!" Clarke scooted forward in her seat seeing all the lights flashing and the rides spinning around and what seemed like a million people.

"Come on we're here." Lexa parked quickly before hopping out of the truck running around to open the door for Clarke who was still in awe obviously.

"I've never been to one of these." Clarke jumped out the truck looking like a child bouncing on her feet.

"You've never been to a fair?" Lexa was in shock as they started walking towards the gates.

"Nope it's not something Finn or well my past was interested in." Clarke decided to not bring up her exboyfriend.

"Well then I guess we have another first." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"Oh here." Clarke tried to pull out her card in attempt to pay for the gate admission.

"Who's this cap?" Clarke stopped seeing the big guy pick Lexa up and hug her.

"This is the Clarke Griffin." Lexa turned towards Clarke seeing the confusion.

"Hmmm she's a pretty one." Clarke felt herself blush at the man's compliment.

"Trust me I know." Lexa smiled watching Clarke go shy all of a sudden.

"Have a great time." Clarke watched the big man wink at her as he handed two bracelets as they headed past the gates into the fair.

"Who was that." Clarke questioned Lexa now that they were alone.

"That's Nyko he is like family to me and he has a great eye in women." Lexa turned to Clarke holding up the bracelet to wrap it around Clarke's wrist before decided to keep ahold of her hand.

"What do you want to do first?" Clarke perked up feeling Lexa's hand in hers and all the lights and games she couldn't be more excited.

"Games or rides?" Lexa asked.

"Rides." Clarke jumped a little starting to drag Lexa towards some kind of ride that spins.

"Don't you dare throw up on me." Lexa warns Clarke as they walk past the guy nodding to Lexa climbing up into the ride.

"Do you know everyone here?" Clarke was confused on how they didn't have to pay to get in.

"That bracelet you have on gives us access to everything soooo I might know a few people. Plus I use to work here." Lexa laughed as the guy strapped them both in.

"You use to work here?" Clarke was in shock.

"Yeah I had to pick up trash when I got in trouble once." Lexa was a little embarrassed admitting it.

"Always a troublemaker." Clarke shook her head and then grabbed onto Lexa as the ride pushed forward faster then she expected.

Lexa laughed the whole time listening to Clarke scream. Nothing was cuter then the blonde trying to tuck her head into her shoulder as the ride threw them up before spinning again. She wrapped her arms around Clarke trying to hold them in place a little more seeing Clarke peek her eyes out the second the ride slowed down.

"Too much?" Lexa tried to hold back her smile seeing Clarke's red face.

"That was freaking ridiculous." Clarke said out of breath.

"That was priceless." Lexa finally let out a laugh.

"Jerk don't laugh at me." Clarke smiled as they both jumped off the ride.

"Next ride?" Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand heading towards one that was her favorite but she wasn't sure how Clarke would like it.

"What does this one do?" Clarke was paranoid looking up at the ride that seemed to go just straight up into the air.

"It shoots us straight up so you get the view of the city at night." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes go big.

"Are you up for it?" Clarke listened to Lexa looking up at the ride tell herself not to be a baby.

"Are you going to hold my hand?" Clarke looked at Lexa.

"Promise to not let go." Lexa smiled picking Clarke up and putting her on the lift as she jumped up.

Clarke took a deep breath as the guy strapped her in before pulling down the the padded bar locking it closed she felt Lexa reach over and grab her hand squeezing it tight. She hated heights and she didn't mention it because Lexa looked so happy standing in line. Feeling the ride lift a little she squished her head back closing her eyes.

"I hate heights." Clarke yelled.

"You what?" Lexa looked at Clarke who was pale white.

"I hate heights." Clarke turned her head biting her lip she could see the shock on Lexa's face before the ride clicked and they shot straight up into the air. All she could hear was Lexa screaming along with a bunch of others.

"Open your eyes?" Clarke heard someone yelling at her but she refused to move.

"Clarke open your eyes." Lexa yelled again as they sat at the top taking in the view.

Clarke peeked her eyes open. They weren't moving she could tell that much. Opening her eyes up a little wider she seen the city lights. It was beautiful they had the whole view of downtown and she swore if she looked hard enough she could see her gallery. Turning her head towards Lexa she could see the sparkle in her eye as she was staring at her.

"You're beautiful." Lexa couldn't stop herself from saying it. Seeing Clarke look over the city and then meeting her eyes and the blue engulfing her.

"I…" Clarke felt the world drop out from underneath her as the ride was soaring back down to the ground. All she could do was scream that eventually turned into laughing as she squeezed Lexa's hand.

"You should have said that you were afraid of heights." Lexa pulled Clarke off the ride getting them to a safe spot to talk but before she knew it Clarke had her turned around crashing her lips together. Lexa didn't even know what to think she just kissed Clarke back with just as much passion as she was getting. She felt Clarke lift her legs to latch them around her deepening the kiss.

"You're amazing." Clarke finally spoke not caring who could see or what they thought because Lexa was all she seen looking down into her eyes because the brunette had yet to put her down.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Lexa smiled spinning them around in a circle hearing Clarke laugh again she knew it was something she'd never get tired of hearing.

"Game time?" Clarke scooted out of Lexa's grip but made sure she laced her fingers with the brunettes as they started to walk again.

"You do realize I'm going to kick your ass right?" Lexa felt Clarke swing their hands.

"Pshhh you'll have to prove that commander." Clarke bit her lip looking for a stuffed animal she wanted. Spotting a little raccoon that was the cutest thing she had ever seen she pointed at it and ran letting go of Lexa's hand.

Lexa stood watching Clarke run to the game circling around it pointing at the raccoon. Lexa couldn't believe how fast she had fallen for the adorable yet sexy blonde. Everything about Clarke made her smile. Taking off in a jog Lexa snuck up behind Clarke grabbing her from behind.

"Mmmm." Clarke hummed turning her head feeling the warmth of Lexa behind her.

"Mmhmm so that raccoon that is what you've decided on." Lexa looked up at it and she had to admit it was cute.

"Yup I plan on kicking your ass to get it." Clarke laughed holding up her bracelet before taking a seat to get ready. The game was one where you shoot water into the bullseye to make the water rise. She knew she had like no chance at beating Lexa who has obviously shot a gun before.

"Let's do this princess." Lexa sat down watching Clarke glare at her over the use of her nickname.

"You're going to pay for that." Clarke warned the brunette as she started to aim.

"I look forward to it." Lexa tried not to laugh seeing Clarke falter just a little in her aim with her comment back.

Hearing the buzzer go off and that water stream out Clarke moved just a little to make sure she was hitting the bullseye praying she was going to win. Hearing it ding she looked up and she hadn't won but looking over Lexa had won. Glancing at her she had a complete smug look on her face.

"Winner and what would the gorgeous lady want." Lexa smiled looking at the guy before looking back at Clarke seeing her facial expression change at the guys words.

"Ummm." Lexa dragged it out a little just because she already knew what Clarke wanted but she wanted to tease the blonde about it.

"Nothing up here will look as good as you." Lexa opened her eyes wide hearing the guy this time. She was even shocked with how forward he was being.

"She would like the little raccoon wouldn't you babe." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand hoping to prove a point to the guy who was obviously hitting on Lexa.

"Yes sir I would like the raccoon here for my gorgeous girlfriend." Lexa tried her hardest not to laughed at the looks Clarke was shooting at the guy as he grabbed the stuffed animal and tossed it down to her with a cheesy smile.

Clarke wasn't sure what to do or think about what she just did and said. It didn't seem like Lexa was bothered or annoyed by it but she had just jumped the gun a little and it was because of jealousy. She knew that she had a jealous streak she had it come out a few times when Finn purposely pushed women in her face but this time it was drawn out because she wanted Lexa to herself yet again.

"Babe huh?" Lexa watched Clarke roll her eyes knowing she was about to get teased.

"He was hitting on you." Clarke tried to make her point before grabbing the raccoon and hugging it.

"I know but look at me." Lexa laughed following Clarke seeing her name on the back of the blondes hoodie and everything that had just happened gave her some hope.

"What about you with the girlfriend comment huh." Clarke turned smiling at Lexa knowing the teasing could go both ways.

"I was just following your lead babe." Lexa watched Clarke bite her lip thinking it over.

"Okay fine I was jealous. I have a streak of it but it usually doesn't come out that way." Clarke stepped up to Lexa seeing her grinning like a kid who just got some candy.

"It was a cute look on you." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke squishing the little raccoon between them.

"What can I say I may have a small protective side for this really cute firefighter that I know." Clarke leaned in giving Lexa a quick kiss.

"She's one lucky girl then." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand again and started walking.

"What do you want to do next?" Clarke asked looking around at all the choices they had.

"This is your night you choose." Lexa spun them in a circle making sure Clarke could see all of her options.

"How about we... " Clarke trailed off seeing a paint booth and couldn't help but head that way.

"I had a feeling this would catch your eye eventually." Lexa walked up to the booth watching two people paint faces and another doing a portrait.

"What can I say it's the way to my heart." Clarke watched looking at the different styles the people were using.

"Hey I know you." Clarke smiled at one of the artist.

"Just admiring the skills." Clarke tried to keep it casual so a scene wasn't made.

"Understandable want to sit in for a second." Lexa had a feeling the man knew Clarke wasn't trying to bring attention to herself.

"Ohhh no I couldn't" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand not expecting her to give her a little shove forward.

"Come on this little girl next would love a face paint from an amazing artist." Clarke smiled looking at Lexa seeing her nod of approval she stepped around the booth taking a seat on the stool in front of the little girl.

"What would you like sweetie?" Clarke watched the girl scan her face.

"You're an artist?" Lexa heard the little girl ask Clarke.

"Yup that I am so how can I make you special today?" Clarke smiled seeing the girl's eyes light up.

"I want to be a warrior." Lexa laughed seeing the girl raise her arm like she was in charge.

"Princess warrior I can do that." Clarke picked up the black paint starting with a band around the girl's eyes letting it fade down a little before adding small pink and purple spots to accent it making the girl look fierce.

"What do you think?" Clarke held up a mirror showing the little girl.

"I love it you're amazing." Lexa watched the girl's eyes light up before throwing herself on Clarke giving her a big hug.

"My pleasure." Clarke grabbed the little girl's hand walking her back to her parents.

"Thank you so much." Clark nodded to both parents seeing them smile.

"Do you think they know who you are?" Lexa stepped up beside Clarke.

"Doesn't matter the look on her eyes is why I do what I do." Clarke smiled eyeing a photo booth.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Lexa could see a glint of humor in the blondes eyes.

"Ohhh well I found what I want to do next." Clarke pointed seeing Lexa spot the photo booth before rolling her eyes.

"I hate pictures." Lexa pouted.

"It will be a picture with me though." Clarke pleaded feeling Lexa drag her feet but she was still heading towards the booth.

"It will be our memory of tonight." Clarke pulled open the curtain sliding into the booth with Lexa next to her.

"What theme are we doing?" Lexa clicked through all the choices unsure of where to start. If she was honest she had never been in a photo booth before.

"No hearts." Clarke didn't want anything typical.

"Deal I can do that." Lexa stopped clicking and let Clarke scan everything.

"Hmmmm." Clarke didn't like any of the options they had.

"How about we just choose a white border and you can do your magic on them." Lexa shrugged thinking it could be a great idea.

"I like that now kiss me." Clarke pressed the button hearing the countdown she wrapped her hands around the brunettes neck bringing her down for a slow soft kiss.

Lexa pulled Clarke into her body so they were flush. If it wasn't for the fact that they were still in public and in a photo booth Lexa knew this kiss would have taken them farther. As for now she didn't care about what anyone thought she just wanted to forget the world and be with Clarke.

"Next picture." Clarke pulled away seeing Lexa still in a daze.

"What?" Lexa kept looking at Clarke who was looking at the camera smiling as the camera flashed.

"You missed it dork." Clarke elbowed Lexa making her turn and give a funny face so Clarke did the same.

'That had to be perfect." Lexa laughed knowing the pictures they had set up were failing.

"Now just smile." Clarke felt Lexa turned to smile before she felt her fingers start to tickle her.

"I don't smile Clarke." Lexa grabbed the blonde by her sides tickling her hearing her scream out in laughter as the camera flashed again.

"Looks like that is all we get." Lexa jumped out of the booth quickly knowing at some point Clarke was going to pay her back.

"That was so not fair." Clarke climbed out of the booth with her face beat red coughing a little from the attack.

"I'm so so so very sorry." Lexa smirked watching Clarke grab the photos.

"Let me see." Lexa held out her hand.

"Nope not till I am done with them." Clarke scanned over them stopping on the second picture with Lexa staring at her with her eyes wide and smile on her face like she was the only thing in the world. It made her heart beat a little faster.

"Okay deal but it's getting late so let's get you home." Lexa held her hand out watching Clarke walk around her before she felt the wait slam her in the back.

"Carry me." Clarke laughed feeling Lexa hop dragging her up a little higher for a piggy back ride out of the fair.

Lexa walked feeling Clarke relax against her as she walked them both out. Clarke was light compared to what she had to lift and carry in the past so it seemed just as simple. Heading towards the gate she nodded at Nyko giving her goodbye.

"She's a keeper cap." Clarke smiled at Nyko giving him a small wave as she leaned up to whisper in Lexa's ear.

"Yeah cap she's a keeper." Clarke smiled hearing Lexa laugh sitting her down outside the truck before opening the door.

Lexa rode back in silence seeing Clarke nod off in the truck even though it was only about a twenty minute drive. The blonde was tired and it was obvious even at the fair. Lexa thought about what Nyko had said and how the events of the night had gone. They had shared more than Lexa had ever expected. She was happy she asked Clarke out on a spare whim she wasn't busy. Parking her truck outside of Clarke's building she looked over at the blonde pushing a piece of her hair back enjoying her view.

"Staring can be considered creepy you know." Clarke whispered it after feeling the truck come to a stop.

"Fake sleeping can be considered the same." Lexa watched Clarke smile opening the door climbing out of the truck to come around to her side only to open the door.

"Let's go." Clarke grabbed the brunettes hand she didn't plan on letting her leave.

"I'll walk you up." Lexa didn't have to get up in the morning and she wasn't sure what Clarke had schedule due to the gallery opening she figured she let the blonde be.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in one night." Clarke mentioned leaning against Lexa in the elevator hearing it ding to lift the gate.

"I'm glad and I'll admit it's the most fun I've had in awhile as well." Lexa followed Clarke off the elevator seeing the blonde was making a beeline for her bed.

"We should do it again." Clarke climbed on her bed half asleep laying down flat stretched across it feeling Lexa come sit down beside her.

"Let's get you in bed princess." Lexa heard Clarke mumble something under her breath as she rolled over.

"Stay with me?" Clarke looked up into Lexa's green eyes seeing them brighten just a little with her words.

"Tomorrow is your big day." Lexa wanted to jump at the offer.

"I want you to be a part of it." Clarke watched the brunette blush slightly making her smile.

"As you wish." Lexa stood them both up slowly stripping them both of their clothes only to pull a long t-shirt over Clarke's head and she stayed in her tank top slipping into bed together.

"Sweet dreams commander." Clarke sighed scooting closer to the brunette snuggling her body up against Lexa's to make sure she could hear her heart beat. She never once thought this would be her life in the city so quickly but feeling Lexa's arms wrap around her she knew this was what right felt like. It was just another first.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so what did you think? Super cute overload. I wanted to give them a night away from both worlds before we step into Clarke Griffin the artist and gallery opening and what comes with the name. I hope you all keep reading and thanks again for everyone. xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay so I failed at getting this out to you guys on Friday. This is some sweet fluff along with some M rated so please be advised before we finally get the gallery opening. I hope you all enjoy it even with the baby twist at the end. **

**Also I have been notified I messed up regarding some information about Lexa being a firefighter. I guess it's not allowed to leave the station whenever you want it's against policy and you could get fired for it. I will be keeping those scenes to a minimum out of respect.**

 **Enjoy everyone thanks for the support. xoxox**

* * *

Clarke mumbled before stretching out her body. She could see the sun peeking through the windows in her loft. Turning her head on the pillow she spotted the brunette tucked down in her covers fast asleep. She was happy Lexa was there and hadn't left. Smiling she couldn't help but think about last night and all the fun brunette had brought into her life. It was like she was back in highschool and living the time of her life without the pressure of anything. She loved her work and everything about it but having that small escape every now and then was worth it all. Leaning up on her elbow she stared at the brunette. Moving to the city was a new start for her and having Lexa in her life was probably the best part about it right now.

"Falling." Clarke whispered it to herself thinking of Octavia's words as she scooted closer to Lexa kissing her shoulder. She let her fingers trace Lexa's tattoo down her arm. The brunette must have removed her tank top at some point in the middle of the night. Clarke remembers both times they were in bed together that Lexa hated sleeping with clothes on. Clarke scooted even closer leaned up a little to remove her t shirt just now in her boy shorts she kissed Lexa's shoulder again working her way over to the other one as she slowly crept her way to sit on brunette letting her hands roam over her back kissing over each spot she touched. Running her fingers over the design on her shoulder she notice a small scar. It was in the shape of a circle Clarke wondered about it seeing another one just like it across her side. Clarke leaned down kissing both of them she had a feeling she knew exactly what it was because Lexa's past was military. Finally she felt the brunette move leaning down she pressed her bare top down into the brunettes back.

"Good morning." Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear feeling her turn her head smiling.

"Mmmm morning." Lexa could tell that Clarke had been awake for a little while.

"Did you sleep well?" Clarke asked knowing Lexa was slowly waking up to exactly what was going on. Leaning back she pushed her fingers deep into Lexa's back massaging her way up to the girl's shoulders only to hear her moan.

"Good very good but I think the waking up part is better." Lexa couldn't help but relish the fact that Clarke was rubbing her back and obviously topless. She could feel the bare skin against her back when she bent down peppering kisses over her shoulders and down her back.

"Well how about I make it great." Clarke leaned forward again putting her hands on each side of Lexa's head feeling the brunette turn over underneath her.

"I don't think it could get much better." Lexa still sleepy blinking her eyes open she took in the view of Clarke's body. The woman was gorgeous sitting on top of her fully exposed and smiling.

"Mmmhmm." Clarke hummed leaning down brushing her lips over Lexa's. It was soft but wanting both of them letting their lips explore and enjoy the moment. Clarke heard Lexa moan as she nipped at her bottom lip deepening the kiss as she rolled her body down into the brunette relishing in the skin on skin contact.

"Clarke." Lexa arched up feeling the blondes body start to grind against her. This was probably the best wake up possible and every movement of the blondes thigh between her legs and her teeth and tongue working down her neck sucking and biting probably leaving her own marks as she inched down. Once again Lexa wasn't use to someone controlling her but she wasn't complaining when she felt Clarke's hand slip between her thighs rubbing over her boyshorts pushing into her center.

"Do you wake up like this every morning." Clarke bit her lip referring to how wet Lexa already was. Looking down into the brunettes eyes they were now dark green full of passion. Leaning forward she attached her lips to the brunettes again as she used her palm to push into Lexa's core feeling the brunette arch up into the new contact.

"Only when I have a stunning blonde waking me up." Lexa could barely get the words out relishing in the fact that Clarke was still grinding her body down into her with her fingers exactly where she wanted them.

"It's my turn." Clarke bit Lexa's lip hard enough to hear her hiss as she started to make her way down her body stopping sliding her tongue over one of the brunettes nipples enjoying that fact that they were already hard. Sucking down on one as she made sure to massage her hand over the other one she could feel Lexa push her hips up into her thigh trying her hardest to get some kind of release.

"Behave." Clarke bit down hard again hearing Lexa groan she moved lower kissing her stomach licking across to her hip bones before sucking and leaving a mark. She couldn't help but to leave Lexa knowing she had been all over her body.

"Clarrrkkeee." Lexa felt like her body was going to explode if she didn't get some kind of friction and the blonde was taking her sweet time getting anywhere she wanted. Pushing a little she tried to flip them but Clarke pinned her down even harder placing a hand on her stomach. She felt Clarke lick right above her boyshort line kissing her way down over her boyshorts.

"Mmmm." Clarke hummed knowing Lexa could feel her breath let alone her mouth directly above where she wanted her. She felt the brunette push up into her mouth groaning that there was still something blocking her from getting her way. Clarke grabbed the tip of her boyshorts pulling them down slowly exposing Lexa inch by inch. She was soaked and Clarke couldn't help but bite her lip as she pushed her legs wide sliding her thumb up over Lexa hearing the brunette gasp she knew it wouldn't take long for her to lose control beneath her. Leaning down she let the tip of her tongue follow the same path teasing her way over and around the brunettes clit. Pulling back she savored the taste before leaning back down kissing over the top of Lexa poking her tongue out sucking a little before she felt Lexa's hand grab her hair and push down as she arched her hips forcing Clarke to cover her with her mouth relishing in the sound of Lexa saying her name she gave the brunette what she wanted.

"Fuck I..." Lexa moaned she couldn't imagine Clarke between her legs but seeing her there feeling her tongue bring her up inch by inch was breaking her down faster then she expected. Gasping when Clarke pushed two fingers inside her unexpectedly she was giving herself to Clarke and she was doing it again without complaining.

"You taste amazing." Clarke kept her fingers pumping in and out of Lexa as she slowly made her way back up Lexa's body leaning down making sure she was grinding her hips into the brunette as well as her fingers. Seeing Lexa's head tossed back as she was grasping the sheets losing her mind she leaned down and kissed her. Letting Lexa taste herself as she was ripped over the edge couldn't have been a better feeling then the brunette tightening around her fingers and shaking beneath her.

"Best wake up ever." Lexa managed to get out between breaths only to hear Clarke laugh softly against her throat where she had planted herself. Lexa wanted to return everything Clarke had just done but she couldn't move. It had been a long time since she woke up to morning sex let alone get off so quickly from it.

"I think I had the best view." Clarke pushed herself up looking at the brunette who still had her eyes closed but was running her hands up and down her back. She could feel the intimacy in the action it made her heart beat just a little faster.

"Tell my why we gave this up every time we've been together." Lexa had decided waking up with Clarke was the best part of being with her and not even because of the sex but because of it just being them no with no boundaries.

"Giving up what?" Clarke was still watching Lexa's face as she traced her finger over the brunettes jaw and collar bone.

"Waking up together." Lexa finally peeked open her eyes meeting green with blue.

"That good huh?" Clarke smirked seeing Lexa roll her eyes before laughing. She couldn't help but laugh too when she felt Lexa lift her up a little wrapping her arms around her bringing her down for a kiss.

"Yes that good but no I was meaning this as in us together enjoying waking up with each other." Lexa was honest she knew she was stepping on that line and maybe pushing a little with Clarke but she didn't want to hide how she felt anymore.

"Mmmm our jobs if I remember right but it's okay mine is flexible." Clarke leaned in giving Lexa a slow kiss before tucking her head back into the girl's neck.

"Well a life time of this is definitely better then my job." Lexa mumbled it out feeling Clarke stiffen a little at her words. It wasn't actually meant towards them but she knew how the blonde had trust issues due to her past regarding serious relationships.

Clarke knew Lexa felt her stiffen up. It was more than obvious the second she heard the words life time. It wasn't the brunettes fault but since Finn and what happened she had a hard time time thinking of anything in the future. She moved to the city to live in the day and thinking of giving a lifetime to someone again wouldn't just break her trust this time but it might break her world.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Lexa thought switching the subject might help some since Clarke had yet to say anything.

"Not really but once I walk into the building I will go into work mode as usual. This type of event has become normal to me it's just that this one will mean so much more since it's for charity and it's my first opening in the city." Clarke brushed off the unsettled feeling in her stomach regarding the thought of anything long term at the moment.

"Well I look forward to finally seeing you in work mode." Lexa laced her fingers with Clarke's seeing the blonde smile at her.

"You are not only going to see me in work mode but you will get to see what I actually do for a living as well." Clarke was a little nervous knowing that Lexa was finally going to see her artwork let alone be in the building with her and a ton of people she loved and respected.

"I'm going to see the Clarke Griffin." Lexa laughed but made sure to put emphasis on her words. She wasn't sure if spotlight Clarke was the same as the Clarke who was laying in her arms at the moment.

"I'm excited you're coming." Clarke couldn't wait to enjoy her night with work and Lexa.

"Speaking of that what are you wearing tonight?" Lexa wasn't sure if she was Clarke's date or just a friend showing up to the gallery.

"That's a surprise and you know it." Clarke tapped Lexa on the stomach and jumped up out of bed walking to her dresser she grabbed an oversized t shirt and tossed it on.

"What if I don't like surprises." Lexa followed suit and got up throwing on her sports bra and grabbing a pair of the blondes sweats on purpose.

"Coffee?" Clarke dug through her refrigerator finding her creamer.

"Absolutely, so what do you have planned with this furniture since you won't tell me what you are wearing tonight." Lexa stood walking around the two couches, two love seats and a recliner.

"Well I haven't exactly decided because I am going to need a lot of side pieces and decorative add ons but I'm slightly clueless having a place this big. " Clarke pour coffee into two mugs one with creamer and one without.

"You mean you are a famous artist known across the world and this is your first time having to decorate your own place?" Lexa knew Clarke had money it was a given but for whatever reason the blonde had yet to invest in anything till this loft.

"Pretty much it took me awhile to umm." Clarke cut herself off she wasn't sure how to explain that she cut off the world and just painted for months after what happen with her and Finn. She went off the grid till Octavia pretty much yanked her out of the small room she called a studio.

"Well let's unwrap some of this." Lexa once again heard Clarke freeze in her words. She wasn't sure exactly what happened at the end of her relationship with the guy known as Finn but she already knew she wanted to punch the guy's teeth out.

"Ohhh doing my handy work again mmmm." Clarke turned to see Lexa standing in just her sweats and a sports bra. She took in probably one of the most sexiest views she'd ever seen.

"Yes once again but this time it's for free." Lexa grabbed some of the plastic unwrapping one of the couches before pushing it aside.

Clarke stood watching Lexa unwrap her new furniture pushing it around the loft checking out each piece she had purchased and all Clarke was focused on was the muscle in the woman's back and arms flexing with each push along with her abs every time she stood looking around the room. Clarke could remember every time Finn told her she wasn't sexual enough and how she was unwanting. That she never wanted to have sex and she was boring in bed. Every horrible trait he shoved down her throat when he decided to cheat on her over and over again and yet now she was standing in front of a gorgeous woman and the only thing she could think of was getting her hands on her again.

"Like what you see?" Lexa smirked seeing Clarke check her out. She seemed to be thinking of something more but the look in her eyes was still desire.

"Never had a better view." Clarke bit her lip as she sat her coffee down watching Lexa heading towards her.

"If I remember right it was just a little bit ago that I never got a chance to return the favor." Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist sitting her on the counter.

"It's only been like ten minutes and it's never about payback just pleasing." Clarke mumbled unable to focus the second she felt Lexa's fingers slide under her shirt.

"Well then maybe I just want to taste you." Lexa leaned in whispering it in Clarke's ear feeling her shiver as she pushed her way in between her legs.

Clarke wasn't sure what to say. Lexa had her speechless and she usually was one with quick comebacks. It was the first time someone has spoken to her in any type of sexual way. It was most definitely not Finn's style but right now it was the biggest turn on yet hearing Lexa whisper so many things in her ear.

"I want to have my way with you Clarke." Lexa continued hearing the blonde groan as she wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist.

"I want to feel you tighten around my fingers when I make you cum." Clarke felt Lexa pull her off the counter more so she could grind her hips into her.

"Lexa." Clarke heard it come out with a gasp leaning close to a moan.

"Clarke." Lexa smirked knowing the blonde was beyond turned on so she decided to take it further letting her nails slide down Clarke's thighs as she started to kiss her way down the blondes neck.

"Okay you pervs not on the counter even though I must say it's pretty hot." Clarke jumped hearing someone not only clear their throat but speak up.

"Ummmm." Lexa stopped hiding her face in Clarke's shirt trying not to laugh.

"Octavia I want your key now." Clarke felt Lexa laughing and she couldn't stop the smile on her face as well.

"What it's not my fault you told me to be here at 2pm and here I am." Octavia shrugged her shoulders watching the two interact. It was shocking to see Clarke wrapped around someone so lovingly without caring who could see.

"I'm guessing it's 2pm?" Lexa finally pulled her head back still leaning into Clarke but looking at Octavia.

"Actually it's 1:45pm. I'm a little early because we have to get ready and have a pre interview before the gallery opening along with going over the guest list again and the prime people Clarke needs to invest conversations in." Octavia watched Clarke roll her eyes.

"I think that might be my cue to leave." Lexa looked up at Clarke who was glaring at Octavia.

"I'm actually kicking you out but trust me when you see her later you will thank me." Octavia smiled pointing at Lexa to go get her clothes.

"Okay will be right back." Lexa picked up Clarke hearing her bust out in laughter as she walked them back towards the bed.

"You got five minutes commander or I will come in there and drag your ass out." Octavia yelled as she turned to go plop down on Clarke's new couch shaking her head as she heard her best friend scream out in laughter.

"What are you doing?" Clarke laughed as Lexa dropped her down on her bed.

"Giving you a proper goodbye." Lexa slid her thigh up against Clarke's center leaning down to kiss her with every ounce of passion she had before slightly grinding into her.

"Shhh we have to be quiet." Clarke let out a small gasp trying to reach for the brunettes pants.

"No no no." Lexa smiled before leaning back up off the blonde smirking before looking for her clothes.

"You are such an asshole." Clarke laughed tossing a pillow at the brunette knowing she just got played into thinking she was getting a quicky.

"You better not be fucking in their." Clarke heard Octavia yell at the both of them.

"Shut up O." Clarke yelled back standing up on her bed she grabbed Lexa by the shirt yanking her closer to her.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." Clarke tipped the brunettes chin up for a quick kiss.

"Trust me I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lexa watched Clarke's face light up.

"Commander let's go." Clarke rolled her eyes following Lexa out of her bedroom area to find Octavia planted on the couch.

"It was good seeing you Octavia." Lexa waved at the brunette as Clarke grabbed her hand heading towards the gate.

"Oh trust me you'll see me tonight." Octavia watched the two completely consumed in each other again.

"I'm sure Raven can't wait." Lexa threw back seeing Octavia's face drop completely unsure what to say.

"Oh my god she's speechless." Clarke kissed Lexa quickly closing the gate turning to see her best friend blushing.

"Mmm looks like someone has a crush on you." Clarke pushed Octavia back onto the couch before falling on top of her.

"Shut up." Octavia laughed pushing Clarke off of her and onto the floor.

"You've got to stop having sweaty sex every time I come over here." Octavia poked at her best friend who was still collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry no can do." Clarke smirked seeing Octavia roll her eyes.

"So spit it out what has gotten into you with her?" Octavia was curious because Clarke couldn't stop smiling.

"She's amazing. We had such an great time last night. She took me out to the city fair and I've never had so much casual fun in my life. There was no Clarke this or that and no pictures or questions it was just fun." Clarke propped herself up on her elbows looking at her best friend who was smiling at her.

"Have you told her you're falling for her yet?" Octavia ducked the hit from Clarke.

"I don't even know what to think regarding my feelings. She did make a few comments this morning regarding a future but I think she felt me freeze up." Clarke put her hands over her face.

"Clarke you can't hold everything Finn did and said to you against her. You have to start trusting again at some point." Octavia sat up pulling her best friend up off the floor.

"I'm trying it's just so hard to not hear those things or see Finn's face dragging me down every time something like that comes up but I really am trying." Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia as they headed for her bedroom.

"Go shower and I will change these nasty sheets." Octavia crossed her fingers her best friend didn't shut down anytime soon with Lexa. It was obvious they were fit for each other.

* * *

Lexa hopped in her truck smiling she couldn't wait to see Clarke again. Something inside of her had finally flipped and she wasn't afraid to show emotions towards the blonde. She knew Clarke was still closed off some but she had a feeling the blonde was starting to trust her a little more with each day. Grabbing her phone she seen she had a few messages and of course most of them were from Raven. Picking up the phone she put it on speaker as she headed back to her apartment.

"Well well look who is finally awake." Lexa shook her head hearing Raven blast through her phone.

"I've been awake just busy." Lexa smirked.

"Ohhh getting freaky with the princess." Lexa could hear the humor in her best friends voice.

"That is none of your business but do you want to get ready together. I'm pretty sure that suit isn't going to go on as easy as it did with all your help last time." Lexa hated to admit making the suit look perfect was not her style.

"Damn right because I am that good." Lexa shook her head laughing.

"Ohhh umm I might have tossed out to Octavia that you can't wait to see her tonight." Lexa waited for it.

"WHAT." Lexa heard Raven practically drop the phone.

'What it's true and we both know if you have a crush on the woman. Even if she is straight doesn't mean you can't enjoy her company." Lexa shrugged her shoulders knowing it was true.

"I hate you but I'm heading to your house now and I'm bringing beer." Lexa heard Raven click on her causing her to laugh again.

* * *

Clarke stood in her bathroom a few hours later adjusting her bra and boyshorts. Octavia and her had ran over the guest list again regarding all the people who had RSVP'd and then they wrote notes down on the ones Clarke needed to butter up with for future reasons and for the charity tonight. It was all about raising money but Clarke hoped for a few new contracts getting some of her artwork into the local galleries in the city.

"Hot damn." Octavia walked in seeing Clarke slip on her dress.

"Ohh don't act like you haven't seen it you helped me pick it out." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Actually I was talking about those mark you have right there." Octavia pointed to her best friend side where you could easily see some nail marks.

"Shit well I guess I am glad this dress covers that part of me." Clarke laughed turning around to have Octavia lace up the back of her dress. It was a semi formal black dress. It cut low in the front angling off her shoulders and laced up her back. She took her hair tossed some curls in it and Octavia helped her pin it up letting some pieces fall down.

"What do you think?" Clarke stood in the mirror before looking back at her best friend.

"Stunning she's going to love you tonight." Octavia winked seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Let's fix this." Octavia grabbed her eyeliner giving Clarke's eyes a little more of a touch making her blue eyes stand out even more.

"You don't think this is too much?" Clarke was always stressed about what she wore to events because she liked shorts and tanks tops too much.

"It's perfect trust me every person in there will not only admire your work but they will admire these curves as well." Octavia laughed feeling Clarke elbow her.

"What do you think?" Octavia grabbed Clarke with both of them standing in the mirror checking eachother out.

"You can't get much better than." Clarke held up her phone taking a picture of the both of them before posting it to her twitter account making sure to hashtag it sexy bitches.

"Okay you ready for this?" Octavia looked at Clarke who was showing her nerves already.

"As I could ever be." Clarke grabbed her hand as they headed for the door knowing her personal driver was already downstairs.

Lexa walked into the gallery with Raven in tote hearing the brunette ooohhh and awwww at just about everything including the women in the room. Lexa was amazed looking around at all the people casually talking and drinking wine admiring the art on the walls. Lexa started to look at each piece as Raven tugged her along to the open bar. She knew Clarke was amazing but she'd never seen anything like what was hanging on the walls. The work was one of a kind and she could now see why people paid so much for it.

"See anything you like?" Raven handed Lexa the closest thing to a beer she could get.

"I can't believe Clarke did all of this." Lexa sipped the liquid giving it an odd look.

"I told you she was famous for a very good reason." Raven looked around for the woman of the night knowing she had to be around somewhere.

"This is amazing." Lexa was looking at a painting of human figures all blurred but with small characters of each person standing out letting it flow into a actual image of a person. She had never seen anything like the painting in her entire life.

"Well hello commander." Lexa turned seeing Octavia standing in front of them smiling and Raven looking dumbfounded. Octavia was in a stunning deep purple dress. It was short to the thigh and open in the back and even Lexa had to admit she was beautiful.

"Hi Octavia, it's good to see you again." Lexa peeked around hoping to find Clarke near.

"You clean up nice." Octavia was impressed with both women standing in suits looking fantastic.

"Thank you." Raven pipped in finally finding her voice.

"Yes you too Raven." Octavia smiled before sliding past her to the bar.

"I'm going to wander around see if I can find Clarke." Lexa spoke not realizing Raven had already followed Octavia to the bar.

"Okay then." Lexa laughed heading towards the back area making sure to check out every painting on her way.

Clarke stood in a group of people some she knew and some she didn't. One thing she did know is they all loved her and planned on purchasing or donating to the charity event. She had lined up the money to go to two separate places for children. Glancing around hoping to not be obvious she looked for Lexa. The brunette told her she wouldn't miss it for the world but they were about an hour into the event and she had yet to see her.

"Clarke I must say you are stunning tonight." Clarke bit her lip because she wanted to tell the man she just wasn't interested even though he had been at almost every event, donated and had yet to give up since she became single. He was attractive but even before Lexa she just couldn't take it there with him.

"Well thank you and it's always good to see you here." Clarke smiled feeling him but a hand on her lower back.

"So am I ever going to get that personal piece I have been asking for?" Clarke heard the man laugh and she knew deep down she had been slightly avoiding having to paint directly at his house.

"Oh you know me I am always busy and on the run especially in the city recently." Clarke patted his shoulder causing him to take his hand off her back.

"Miss Griffin do you think we could get a quick Q/A with you." Clarke turned seeing the few reporters she did let in the door but only because they respected her.

"Absolutely but only for you." Clarke smiled seeing the young man blush internally thanking him for getting her away from the man.

Clarke walked to stand in one of the spotlights with her painting behind her for the pictures and the questions. She was hoping they weren't going to hit her with anything crazy like they had in the previous one regarding Finn.

"How are you enjoying the city?" Clarke took a sigh of relief knowing this interview was going to be easy.

"I love it actually. I never thought I'd be able to fit in let alone relax here but I think I have found my new home." Clarke wasn't lying she loved the city now and not just because of Lexa.

"Have you been working on anything new?" Clarke listened to the boy still glancing around slightly hoping to spot Lexa.

"I have, it's going to be a slightly different side of me that I have yet to show everyone and I hope it's liked." Clarke had been sneaking in sketches that she planned on blowing up for a new line of canvases but she had kept them a secret from everyone.

"Now that you are in the city and this is your first opening and which we can all tell is a giant success. How has your personal life been?" Clarke tried not to roll her eyes she knew where the questions were going.

"It's great as you all know my best friend and manager Octavia is here with me tonight. I have met a couple young inspiring artist who also have tickets for tonight." Clarke cut it off from there hoping they would quit with that.

"How about your love life Miss Griffin? Do you have a special someone?" Clarke tapped her foot a little thinking about the question while taking a sip of the wine she had in her hand. She wasn't sure exactly how she should answer the question. Glancing over the boy's shoulder she spotted Lexa watching her interview looking absolutely stunning in a suit. She smiled which caused Clarke to blush looking back at the boy she knew what her answer was going to be.

"Yes I do have someone special." Clarke said it mostly looking at Lexa trying to gauge her facial expression on what Clarke has just said to the media.

"Do you plan on stepping out into the spotlight anytime soon or will this special someone remain a mystery to all of your adoring fans." Clarke shook her head biting her lip watching Lexa raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." Clarke stepped forward hugging the boy before heading in the direction of Lexa.

Lexa had watched Clarke leave the group of people when a man had approached her. She clenched her fist slightly seeing the man flirt with Clarke and putting his hand on her back. This was one thing she was afraid of having Clarke being approached by others because of her single responses. She also knew it was a huge part of Clarke's job being a people person and talking to just about everyone selling her work and name. She had no right but her jealousy had showed but she stayed put so that no scene was caused. Finally spotting Clarke ditch the man and step in the spotlight with a young reporter she let out a sigh of relief. She watched Clarke smooth over the press even making the young boy blush a few times. It was obvious she was use to the line of questioning and use to being the center of attention in the art world. She had mastered all the elements of her job even working the crowd. Listening to the interview the last thing she expected was the relationship question from the reporter. Clarke had just been in an interview where she had stated she was still single and waiting for the right person to sweep her off her feet. Lexa didn't have her hopes up on the question but once Clarke finally spotted her in the crowd she couldn't help but smile at the blonde seeing her blush. Hearing Clarke state she had someone special had Lexa almost lose her balance it was the last thing she expected to hear but she felt her heart speed up like she just ran a marathon. She could see Clarke keep eye contact with her before glancing back at the reporter it gave her a chance to regain some composure. Lexa couldn't stop her smile and hearing the next question had her even more excited. Trying to keep a straight face she just raised an eyebrow seeing Clarke get slightly embarrassed she left the crowd and headed her way.

"Hi." Clarke bit her lip checking Lexa out up and down. The suit was stunning on her and she hadn't even thought of Lexa wearing one.

"Hi." Lexa watched Clarke eye her up and down and it had her wondering if she approved of the suit.

"I like this look on you." Clarke reached up tugging on the jacket a little bringing her a little closer.

"You are breathtaking." Lexa whispered to her seeing the blonde smile in attempt to hide her blush.

"Smooth talker you are commander." Clarke nudged Lexa she couldn't stop her heart from racing and Lexa had yet to question her comment on her answer to the reporter.

"Me? Never, but I must say I'm kind of jealous I didn't know you had someone special." Lexa knew she was teasing Clarke but deep down she wanted to hear it again.

"Ohhh right right well you know it's not every day you get lucky to have a firefighter save your life." Clarke wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Lexa but she still wasn't able to gauge the brunettes feelings.

"Well that's one lucky firefighter." Lexa smiled letting the tips of her fingers run across Clarke's knowing she probably shouldn't make a show.

"Yeah well I've yet to find out if it was correct." Clarke was blunt because she wanted everyone to know she had Lexa. After saying it to the crowd it gave her confidence in knowing that it was okay to step out showing she was happy.

"If what was correct?" Lexa wasn't 100% sure what Clarke was asking.

"If I really do have someone special." Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes letter her blue meet green. She searched for something for anything from her. Even scooting closer to her so they were face to face with just inches to spare.

"Clarke." Lexa looked behind them to spot the two little girls Clarke had given tickets too when they had first met.

"Hey girls." Clarke was slightly disappointed she didn't get a response from Lexa. Having the interruption in the delay helped with the fact that she was feeling vulnerable now.

"This is amazing thank you so much for letting us visit." Clarke couldn't help but smile she bent down grabbing the girl's hand heading away from Lexa for a moment, she needed a little space.

Lexa watched Clarke quickly put up a wall walking away from her with the little girls and she wasn't sure why. Shaking her head she kept an eye on the blonde working the crowd with the two girls introducing them to everyone.

"So what did you do?" Lexa turned to see Octavia standing next to her.

"What do you mean?" Lexa looked back at Clarke.

"That wall doesn't go up for just anything. So what did you do?" Octavia had seen her best friend interact with Lexa even closer than she expected with a crowd being around till she see her stiffen up and walk away with the first distraction she got. It was obvious something had just went wrong.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Lexa was clueless but if Octavia was calling it out then she knew something really was wrong.

"What was she talking to you about?" Octavia wanted to help Lexa because the last thing she wanted was for Clarke to shut down again due to trust.

"The last thing she asked is if she was correct on having someone special." Lexa thought about the question and her silence but she was just trying to not make it overly obvious for Clarke's sake being in the open.

"What was your answer?" Octavia turned this time staring down Lexa making sure she was genuine with her answer.

"I didn't respond." Lexa turned looking at Octavia thinking about what she just said.

"So you're telling me that she just stood up there in front of everyone in this gallery and for the press telling them she had someone special and yet when she comes to you because it's obvious to her who that is you didn't confirm her hopes?" Octavia knew her attitude was showing because Lexa was seriously oblivious right now.

"I didn't umm I wasn't sure how she felt about all of this being in the open. I didn't want to have anyone assume in here that she was with me." Lexa felt slightly ridiculous thinking about what Octavia had just said to her. Did she really just miss that hint.

"Clarke just opened that door for you. Clarke never opens that door for anyone and yet the first time she steps out of her box after everything with Finn you just shut her down. You may have not meant to but your non response probably just cost you one." Octavia patted Lexa on the back knowing she had some explaining to do.

Clarke held her breath for a second trying to calm her nerves. She hadn't expected Lexa to not respond if anything a no would have been better then silence. She knew she was taking it to heart way more then she should she just thought they were on the same page with everything between them.

"This young lady has talent gentlemen. I think she might even be better than me." Clarke smiled making sure the girls felt welcome and seeing all her friends in the art world take the girls in made her feel like she had done the right thing being a role model to others.

"Princess." Raven stepped up to Clarke.

"Raven how are you enjoying the opening." Clarke leaned in giving Raven a hug.

"Wonderful and I might be asking you for some compliments to these ladies in here." Raven winked at Clarke making her laugh.

"Sure Raven just pick one out and I am sure I can introduce you to them." Clarke shook her head she couldn't even believe the confidence rolling off the brunette.

"So can you tell me why the commander is standing in the corner being all grumpy and unsure." Raven searched Clarke's eyes.

"Nope I can't answer that for you." Clarke glanced back seeing Lexa staring at her looking upset or confused about something.

"Well do you think you can go talk to her? I was hoping this was going to be a good night out for her." Raven was hoping Clarke could cheer her up.

"I'm kind of busy with work if you can't tell." Clarke didn't want to face Lexa just yet.

"Miss Griffin can I get you a drink while we discuss a price?" Clarke was thankful for the interruption again but she was hoping the man had got the clue with her response early but he had yet to give up.

"Absolutely if you are putting your money to a good use." Clarke smiled wrapping her arm through the man's as they headed towards one of her favorite paintings.

Lexa watched the same man approach Clarke making her laugh he took her away from Raven. She couldn't grasp her thoughts on what was being said and the fact that Clarke actually walked away with the man this time. Just seeing the smile on her face was like a kick to the gut. Now she knew how Clarke felt with her non response and how she knew she had no choice but to make it right because she wanted Clarke to herself. She wanted Clarke to be her girlfriend.

"Looks like you got some competition commander." Raven walked up seeing her best friends jaw clenched.

"I may have messed up but it wasn't intentional." Lexa wished she had something to punch.

"Well if you were smart you'd fix it before someone else does." Raven looked back at the man who was beyond flirting with Clarke. She could tell Clarke wasn't interested but she didn't think her best friend was even looking for that.

"I don't know what to do." Lexa looked at Raven who was also watching the couple.

"Why don't you go make your presence known instead of standing over here like a jackass." Raven knew she needed to give Lexa a push and she think she gave her enough of one when she stormed off. She just hoped Lexa didn't do anything stupid.

Lexa headed towards Clarke trying her hardest to think of what to say so the man would go away and Clarke would talk to her. She had a feeling it was going to be hard because from what she has seen once Clarke had her mind made up about a situation she was stubborn enough to hold on to it for awhile.

"Excuse me Clarke may I have a word?" Lexa approached the couple seeing Clarke turn around looking her up and down Lexa seen the slight hurt in her eyes.

"Actually we're in the middle of something here." Lexa looked to the man who was staring her down before looking at Clarke again.

"Lexa I'll have some time in a little bit." Clarke hated saying no to the brunette and she could see the flash of jealousy in her face.

"It's kind of an emergency so could I please interrupt for a moment." Lexa tapped her foot knowing she was getting impatient but she really wanted to tell Clarke she was sorry and that yes she was correct.

"To me it looks like the lady said no for the time being." Clarke knew that was the last response Lexa wanted to hear.

"Lexa I'm in the middle of a sale." Clarke dropped her voice low and stern before biting her lip hoping the brunette would get the picture as she started to turn back around.

"Clarke." Lexa didn't know what else to do so she just reached forward and grabbed the blonde's hand pulling her into her sliding her hand up the back of her neck she leaned in and kissed Clarke. She felt the blonde stiffen against her for a moment in shock about what was happening before she felt Clarke grasp the front of her suit pulling her closer kissing her just as hard.

Clarke was lost in the moment she never expected what had just happened. Lexa had interrupted her sale and then she had pulled her in for a kiss that was searing and hot. Her whole body tingled feeling the brunette grasp on her to like she was a life line. The feeling of her lips moving against her and her fingers playing on the back of her neck in her hair. She was losing her mind along with her self control if she didn't pull back.

"Daammnnnn girl." Octavia hollered as her Raven had been watching the interaction go down and they both were rooting for Lexa to make up for what had happened but neither of them had imagined her pulling Clarke into a kiss.

"Woot woot commander." Raven added in before the cameras started flashing from the press catching the moment between the two.

"Shit well I guess that is one way to step into the spotlight." Octavia mumbled heading towards the photographers.

Lexa heard the clapping and yelling along with spotting the camera's flashing around them. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening but she knew it was because she had pulled Clarke into a kiss. She felt Clarke lean her forehead against hers slightly out of breath.

"What was that for?" Clarke was still in shock and she was trying her hardest to ignore the crowd around them.

"Yes you were correct I am your special someone but I want more Clarke. Will you be my girlfriend." Lexa smiled seeing the blonde bite her lip as she nodded her head giving Lexa exactly what she wanted. Lexa reached down lacing her fingers with Clarke's keeping her close she turned only to smile to the camera for once because she couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so I twisted it just a little on the girlfriend question.** **I hope it was liked. I will only be adding a few more chapters to this story so if you have any new ideas for me please feel free to share. Voss Inc is also on it's last chapter so eventually I will be story free and ready to start something new. Next chapter be ready for the gallery aftermath and a little riff between the two. Until then thanks for the support. xoxoxo**


	9. Story Note

_**Note: Like I posted on Voss Inc and AO3. I'm curious to what you readers want. Do I and all the other writers continue our stories and start new ones or do we let Lexa and Clarke fall with last nights episode**?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay every I'm back and not giving up on our couple. Here is the next chapter please don't hate me for this. It's called "One step forward two steps back" and trust me it will be worth it. I just needed to get this part out for the both of them. Also this way shorter then my usual but only because the next part didn't fit into this chapter so I am working on that one now. Thanks for reading. xoxoxo**

* * *

Clarke stood looking at one of her paintings on the wall. She was rolling the champagne glass in her glass thinking about everything that had happened in the night. Her gallery opening was a success she had sold every piece and easily raised enough money for both charities. She knew her interviews were going to spike due to the mention of a new line she was painting and when they would get a sneak peek at it. The biggest thing of all though she knew the world would be seeing the kiss. They would be seeing her state she has someone special and then Lexa pulling her into a kiss in front of everyone which by now would be in front of the world. She should be happy she was happy this is everything she wanted now if she could just let go. Spinning her glass again she downed the rest of it.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

Clarke looked down seeing her phone ring for probably the 15th time. She knew it was reporters or someone looking for an interview. She was questioning how much she wanted this to be out. If she did it right. How she let love be a weakness for herself once again.

"Love" Clarke whispered it to herself. She went from falling to love so quickly with Lexa she wasn't even sure how to catch up. It had all happened so quick and in just one night.

"Are you okay?" Octavia walked up behind her best friend who had been silent since everyone had left.

"Umm yeah why wouldn't I be?" Clarke smiled at Octavia knowing she had one thing on her mind but she didn't want to admit it to anyone.

"I know that look Clarke don't lie to me." Octavia stepped up putting herself in Clarke's personal space.

"You know what I am thinking then." Clarke raised her voice hating that her mind went straight to her past. Straight to the fact that now she had made it known. It was set in stone it was just another chance of her getting hurt. Not only was it real in her heart but the world got to see the truth. They get to know and see the love in her eyes looking at Lexa and if it goes bad it was going to be the next big thing and that's the last thing she wanted for herself again and her career.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

Clarke looked down at her phone shaking her head.

"STOP." Octavia yelled at Clarke grabbing her phone from her seeing her snap out of her own thoughts in shock.

"Octavia." Clarke tried but she was silenced by her best friends hand.

"Listen to me right now Clarke. I saw that smile on your face tonight. I watched your eyes light up seeing her and I watched the world around you disappear as she stepped into your view. The other thing I saw was that she is head over heels in love with you. She's been through hell and back just like you and yet she opened up. Now it's your turn Clarke. Let her in and let yourself be happy." Octavia grabbed her best friends hands tugging on her some to bring her into a hug.

"I love you O." Clarke leaned on her best friend knowing she was right. She needed to just finally trust her heart again but would it be that easy.

"She's still here you know." Octavia whispered feeling Clarke pull back.

"What?" Clarke thought Lexa had left earlier with Raven because she had to stick around and sign off on things along with personal goodbyes.

"She dropped Raven off and then came back and has been waiting for you." Octavia watched the shock on her best friends face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Where?" Clarke looked around knowing her gallery was empty.

"Outside on her truck." Octavia pointed to the door.

"Lock up for me?" Clarke headed towards the door.

"One thing Clarke." Octavia waited for her best friend to turn around.

"What?" Clarke seen the brunettes stern look.

"Trust her Clarke." Octavia knew deep down Lexa was the best thing that had ever happened to her best friend.

Lexa had dropped off a very tipsy Raven thankfully getting her out of the gallery without trying to take someone like Octavia home. She had asked Clarke to be her girlfriend and the blonde said yes. It had been an even better night than she expected. It was also not what she expected. She had felt every button tested in her life that probably would have blown up in her past and yet she was able to control herself and the situation. Clarke had changed that in her. Driving back she decided to grab coffee and a single rose. She knew it was slightly cliche but she wanted to give something to Clarke for her success and she wouldn't deny not wanting to go home alone tonight. She wanted to be with Clarke she wanted to wake up with Clarke and kiss the blonde anytime she wanted.

Clarke had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes watching the brunette looking up at the sky spinning a rose between her fingers. She could see the smile in Lexa's eyes as she was thinking and it made Clarke wish she had her sketch pad with her.

"Lexa."Clarke finally spoke up stepping out into the cold.

"Oh hi." Lexa fumbled slightly having Clarke catch her off guard sliding off her truck.

"You came back?" Clarke said it with a small smile on her lips. It was weird but wasn't weird like they were together but both of them were acting shy.

"I wanted to give you a proper goodnight." Lexa smiled handing Clarke the rose watching the blonde take it and step closer to her.

"You could have come inside." Clarke smelled the rose naturally staring into Lexa's green eyes.

"You were busy and I didn't want to interrupt." Lexa shrugged her shoulders. She knew Clarke had said yes but this was still going to be a transition for both of them. Clarke opening up even more and Lexa stepping into the spotlight.

"I'm happy you came back." Clarke really was she reached down grabbing the brunettes hand squeezing it.

"So this..us.. it's real." Lexa had to ask she knew Clarke's feelings but with it being in front of everyone she wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"Is it?" Clarke knew Lexa had no idea about the media side of her life. Tonight was just a small taste of it.

"Do you want it to be?" Lexa could hear the hesitation in the blondes voice all of a sudden.

"Lexa." Clarke stopped she knew she was being childish that her heart was trying to build that wall really quick on her.

"Please tell me you didn't just yes to me for the publicity in there because I'm serious Clarke. I want this with you and if you don't want it and were not on the same page please tell me. I don't want to be a game that gets played." Lexa felt her heart sinking as she dropped Clarke's hand.

"That's not it." Clarke felt Lexa starting to pull back just like she had in the gallery earlier in the night.

"Then what is it Clarke?" Lexa wasn't understanding.

"I just need." Clarke heard the brunette laugh cutting her off before taking a few steps back from her.

"Time right...of course after riding the high in there letting yourself be happy you're now coming back down to the real world." Lexa shook her head in disbelief on how quickly Clarke was shutting her out all of a sudden.

"No." Clarke knew she was fucking this up really quick. This was not want she wanted at all.

"Take all the time you need Clarke." Lexa pulled her keys out of her pocket heading towards her truck door. Ripping the door open she got in started the engine everything inside of her told her to take off and just drive away but she couldn't. Looking in her mirror she could see Clarke standing on the side of the street with her hands covering her face. Shutting off the engine she got back out of the truck. Putting her hands on the side of it she took a deep breath watching Clarke let her hands drop a little she let blue meet green.

"I'm not him Clarke." Lexa felt her voice almost be desperate to make the blonde understand.

"I know." Clarke barely got it out.

"I'm not going to get in this truck and drive away from you. I'm not going to leave you standing on the side of this street wondering why. I know what you are doing. I'm not here to break your heart and walk away. I'm here because I want you." Lexa watched Clarke start to walk towards her.

"I know Lexa. I want you and I want this and I'm sorry. Tonight was amazing and I know I am ruining it. I really do need time but not time away from you. I need you to give me time to explain why I am like this. I need you to understand why I do the things I do. Can you give me that time?" Clarke was praying that Lexa said yes. She really needed to sit the brunette down and just tell her what Finn did and what the whole story was.

"If that is what you need then yes. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me." Lexa reached out pulling Clarke in close feeling her start to cry.

"Do you still want to be my girlfriend." Clarke mumbled it into Lexa neck between crying only to hear the brunette laugh.

"Yes Clarke I still want to be your girlfriend. Actually it would be my honor to call you my girlfriend. I'd be the luckiest woman in the world." Lexa pulled Clarke in tighter knowing she had broke down and cried in Clarke's arms before and now she was going to let the blonde do the same.

"Good because I wasn't about to just let you go." Clarke felt her heart rate pick up as Lexa slid her hands up and down her back.

"Really now?" Lexa smirked hearing what Clarke said.

"I can't exactly run after a truck in these heels but I could have tried." Clarke felt the brunette laugh it made her heart warm.

"So did we just turn amazing into ground zero and working our way back up again." Lexa couldn't believe how fast things when from 100 to 0 between them.

"Yeah I guess that is what you call a relationship right as long as we get back to the 100." Clarke pulled back leaning up letting her lips brush over Lexa's. She felt herself sigh knowing the brunette didn't just walk away.

Lexa held on tight she didn't want to let Clarke go and it seemed like right after saying yes they went through their first fight and she knew then next couple of weeks were going to be hard but they could do it together.

"Come on let's get you home." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand feeling her not budge.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Clarke watched Lexa smile.

"Yes and then how about we have that talk." Lexa figured they needed to start this off and level ground.

"Okay." Clarke took a deep breath knowing what was about to come.

Lexa stepped into Clarke's loft with the blonde in hand. She knew both of them were exhausted but getting this past them is what was going to help them both. Lexa wanted to know what this guy Finn could have done to Clarke to make her so closed off and destroyed when it came to trusting someone again.

"Let's change." Clarke dropped the brunettes hand heading to her bedroom.

"Let me help you with that." Lexa reached up and started to unlace Clarke's dress why they both kept to silence. She wasn't going to push Clarke but she knew the blonde was going to start talking soon.

Clarke switched into sweats and a tank top. She watched Lexa undo her suit jacket losen her shirt pulling it off she was just standing in her suit pants and a tank top. Clarke looked her up and down loving the view and wishing she could do something out first but she knew that wasn't the important part right now.

"Whiskey?" Clarke asked stepping up pulling the bottle from her top shelf. She knew if she was going to spit all this out she was going to need a stiff drink with it.

"Um no thank you." Lexa refused to drink anything hard and Clarke realized what she had asked and just nodded with an apology.

"Dalmore? That's an expensive taste." Lexa picked up the bottle looking at it knowing it was aged well.

"Expensive gift." Clarke sipped heading towards her couch that was still pushed into the middle of the living room area.

"Impressive." Lexa sat across from Clarke giving her some space.

"Okay mmm here we go Finn." Clarke hated the taste of his name.

"Take your time." Lexa didn't want to push.

"We were highschool sweethearts. I fell for him quickly I thought everything about him was perfect. He was this cute boy with long floppy hair and a perfect smile. Everything was great or so I thought. I didn't realize at the time he had some control issues. Octavia had warned me a little seeing the way he acted but I was blind to it." Clarke stopped taking another drink.

"We graduated and decided it was a perfect time to move in with each other. Most of his stuff stayed a lot of mine went. I didn't see it being a problem. I started to pick up in the art world a little. Getting my stuff around the college campus. I started getting busy painting and sketching more. I wanted the world to see me." Clarke watched Lexa smile at her reaching out to grab her hand.

"He started to not like the attention I was getting. He didn't like that I was spending more time in my studio then next to him. I started attending gallery shows and openings. I wanted to meet people show them my work put a face to the name. I finally got noticed it took one painting and the right person and I was flying high. The problem was it took all of my attention and Finn started to complain. He said I wasn't being a good girlfriend. I wasn't by his side anymore and all I wanted to do was paint." Clarke took a long drawl on her drink knowing that hard part was coming up.

"We stopped holding hands when we went out. We stopped kissing and eventually we stopped having sex all together. I guess I never noticed the signs but Octavia started to smack the smarts in me seeing Finn coming home smelling like another woman. Having him come home marked up and showing it off for me to see. I just kept painting and closed my eyes too it. Once he realized I was ignoring it the best that I could he started making sure it would show up in the tabloids and then the questions started coming in with small interviews I had." Clarke looked over at Lexa she could see her jaw clenched but she was still silent.

"Then he lost his temper with me and decided it was best that he just tell me everything. He would come home and tell me about Jessica or Rachel and how they were such better fucks than me. How they did so many things better than me. How I wasn't sexual enough and I never gave him the attention a real man needed. Once again I just kept painting I tried my hardest not to cry and just told myself that it would be okay he would see that I was just working and we were going to make it together." Clarke shook her head thinking about how stupid it sounded now.

"Finally the last straw was me being out at my first high end gallery opening with Octavia and somehow he ended up with tickets to the event and showed up with some tall brunette. He shoved it in my face kissing her being grabby and hands on. I had to stop Octavia from killing him in the middle of the show because I was there for my name being known and not him. By the time the night ended we were fighting and he had his hands ended up bruising me pretty bad before telling me I was worthless and I would never be worth anything and that he was kicking me out on my ass and no one would ever want me again." Clarke closed her eyes feeling the tears start to fall before she felt Lexa strong arms wrap around her.

"Clarke you are worth ten times more than that man. Look at what you have made of yourself without him. He is a nobody and you are stunning and so talented." Lexa tried her hardest to stay calm for the blonde. She couldn't believe Clarke had went through that and in her past she would hunt the asshole down and make him pay for it.

"He wrote me a letter reminding me of all the bad I was along with telling me he hoped he shattered my trust in the world because I'd always be tainted." Clarke remember she still had it she never tossed it because part of it was her motivation and another part of it was a reminder on never trusting again.

"Listen to me Clarke. You are a talented amazing woman. Anyone who meets you can see that. I wasn't looking for love and then you walked into my life and look at where I am now. I am a whole new person because of who you are." Lexa turned Clarke making sure she was looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." Clarke crawled into Lexa's lap feeling her tug on her as she leaned back. She snuggled in feeling the warmth of the bruette wrap around her trying not to make it show about Lexa using the word love.

"You don't have to explain anymore it's okay now." Lexa didn't want to have to make Clarke live through it anymore. She now understood why the blonde was so damaged when it came to trust in relationships. Now it was her turn to show Clarke how much she is really worth and how to forget that stupid Finn guy.

Clarke laid in Lexa's arms for hours she couldn't sleep but she eventually felt the brunettes breathing even out and she had fallen asleep wrapped around her. Clarke creeped out of Lexa's arms very quietly. She didn't want to leave her alone but she had some things on her mind she needed to get out. Grabbing a blanket she covered the brunette up dropping a small kiss on her lips before she headed over to the elevator to go up into her studio. She hadn't been lying about working on a new set of work. She had been sketching Lexa from each angle possible defining the beauty in her and the set angles along with her tattoo. She had been putting the woman on canvas in every way possible. She knew it might be breaking privacy but it was important to her that the brunette could see herself in Clarke's eyes and that was her way of showing it. Grabbing a new canvas she started to outline the brunette in her suit tonight. She had been fading out her face and distinct features but leaving just enough so show her natural beauty. Each one had shown the elements of their relationship. The first smile, the first kiss, the first time they had sex and following with the first time they slowed down and actually explored each other. She had shown Lexa in every aspect of her mind. She had several views and outlines of her tattoo. Letting one spiral around the canvas and another one trace her back. She made sure to show her small military past in the paintings. She had most of them finished because the brunette had added so much to her life. This set of paintings was going to be overly personal and with approval she wanted to show them as a personal collection for everyone to see. It showed the new happiness in her life and the light that shines through taking over her darkness.

"A dark moment turned light." Clarke whispered it to herself as she sketched out tonight on canvas. She wanted to show the brunettes strong arms around her and the tears turning to sunshine. The brunette seemed to be able to make her stronger. The strength is what she wanted to show in the painting. Closer to the bottom of the painting she let the painting fade down into them holding hands knowing that some of things she said tonight wouldn't have came out if it wasn't for Lexa getting back out of her truck and giving her a chance. She could have blown up the best thing that has to her in a matter of maybe an hour after she got it.

"You left me?" Clarke turned around seeing Lexa standing with tossed hair and her blouse unbutton even farther and the blanket wrapped around her. She was absolutely gorgeous and she bet the brunette didn't even see it.

"I had some things I needed to get off my mind." Clarke took a sheet throwing it over the canvas before walking over to her.

"Was that us?" Lexa had spotted certain areas of the painting that Clarke's body wasn't covering.

"Yes but it's not finished." Clarke tugged at the blanket bringing the brunette closer to her.

"You've been busy." Lexa looked around seeing several paintings lined up with sheets over them and some already wrapped on the ground.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was working on something new, something more personal." Clarke felt Lexa wrap her arms around her just like she had just painted.

"Can I see one of the finished ones." Lexa knew Clarke had a thing about showing unfinished work.

"MmMm but soon enough you will get to see them all." Clarke shook her head not wanting to give anything anyway.

"Fair enough." Lexa let go of the blonde watching her walk over to her stereo area and pulled out her phone hitting play on a song.

"What are you doing?" Lexa stood there a little confused.

"Dance with me and listen." Clarke held out her hand seeing Lexa reach out and trust her and she hoped this proved she was going to try as well.

Clarke wrapped herself around Lexa as they slowly danced to the faster beat knowing both of them could feel the rhythm set between them she started to listen. She could feel Lexa feel the words as she whispered them slowly to her.

"I want you for so long; Tell me is it so wrong; Even if we fall in love, fall in love" Lexa knew she was whispering direct parts to her knowing she understand that she was all in. Listening she knew that certain parts of the song were her side and the other parts were Clarke's side. The mix of the song fit them both and she could see why Clarke played it.

"When you hold on to me; When you let me in; You better know that I got you" Clarke knew this was the part she wanted Lexa to hear. It was the part that Clarke wanted Lexa to know that when she held onto her and let her know that she knew it meant Lexa had her and she wasn't letting go.

"Hey." Lexa spoke seeing Clarke pull her head back looking at her with emotions flooding her face. She leaned in and kissed the blonde soft but with enough meaning that Clarke would know she understood.

Clarke felt Lexa pull back just letting them look at each other. Clarke wanted to let the words fall out of her mouth. She knew it would be easy but she couldn't speak. The way Lexa was looking at her it was like she already knew. Clarke let herself be pulled back in as they kept dancing even after the music ended. She let Lexa lead her over to the couch in her studio as they wrapped up in each other Clarke felt the weight finally lift off her shoulders and she was able to sleep.

Lexa felt Clarke finally start to relax into her. She knew the blonde was exhausted they had a day of excitement and everything else you could possibly imagine. Slowly running her fingers up and down the blondes back feeling her curl down into her harder she felt Clarke's breath even out finally willing herself to sleep.

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa whispered it knowing exactly what Clarke was trying to say with the song. She knew it was a big step for the blonde and saying it might have been harder than just letting her listen to the song. Tucking her head down next to Clarke feeling the blonde breath on her neck she let herself fade into sleep.

* * *

Clarke woke up stretching realizing she was still on the couch and Lexa was gone. It scared her slightly after everything that happened last night that the brunette was nowhere to be found. Standing up she looked around for a note but nothing sitting back down on the couch she covered her face trying not to cry she should have known better than to drop so much at once. She stepped out of her gallery last night looking for a fight and she got one along with love and then Lexa obviously couldn't handle the push and pull she kept giving her. She left without even leaving a note. Standing up she grabbed her phone and nothing no text or voicemail.

"Fuck Clarke." Clarke cursed herself loudly not even being able to believe what she had done. Leaning against the table she punched it hating herself for blowing up last night and then hoping to make it better so that Lexa knew she loved her and she was all in. Why couldn't she have just said it why did she have to hold back so much.

"Trust her." Clarke whispered to herself thinking of how many times she had been told that and she just realized she failed at showing it and lost the best thing in her life and this time it was her fault.

 _ **Ding Ding…**_

* * *

 **A/N Okay so who is in the elevator? Octavia, Raven or Lexa.**

 **Music Credit - Fall in Love by Barcelona**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay here is everyone. I had some free time so I got this one out quick. Biggest question ever who comes off the elevator. Enjoy reading. =)**

* * *

 **Ding…**

Clarke turned hearing her elevator ding. She watched the light at the top of the blinking not knowing who could be coming up to her studio. Hearing the latch and the cage slid up she was disappointed to see everyone she loved but the brunette. Sliding down to the floor she started to cry thinking about how she lost Lexa.

"Why do you always do that?" Raven spoke not looking up.

"Umm because I'm Octavia I can do whatever I want." Octavia couldn't help but enjoy crushing Raven's ego.

"I think you are just jealous she liked me." Raven spat back before looking to see Clarke crunched on the ground.

"Princess." Raven hit Octavia making her look up.

"Clarke hey what's wrong?" Octavia ran to her best friend's side.

"She left." Clarke mumbled leaving her head in her lap as she leaned back against her table.

"Who left?" Raven spoke up.

"Lexa we fought and then we made up and then I told her everything and it must have been too much." Clarke wiped her tears running her fingers through her hair.

"That doesn't sound like the commander." Raven wasn't trying to stick up for her best friend but she knew better.

"Shut up Raven." Octavia glared at the brunette.

"What I know my best friend she loves her she wouldn't just walk out." Raven watched Clarke stare at her with the word love thinking it over.

"Well she left Raven and I should have known better then to drop it all at once." Clarke groaned looking at her hand it was bleeding.

"What did you do?" Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand.

"I had a disagreement with the table." Clarke shook her hand again.

"You dumbass you paint for a living remember." Octavia shoved her best friend hard.

"I'll live." Clarke put her hands over her face.

"Clarke listen to me she wouldn't just leave I know her. Did you check your phone or for a note or something." Raven looked around hoping she didn't have to kill her best friend.

"I looked Raven trust me she is gone." Clarke tried her hardest to not cry.

 **Ding..**

"Hi beautiful uhh hey guys ." Lexa smiled looking at Clarke sitting on the ground putting down the coffee and food along with her other bag seeing Clarke's eyes meet hers glossed over like she had been crying had her worried. She couldn't imagine what was wrong. Looking at Raven and Octavia sending daggers her way she was confused. Watching the blonde push herself up from the ground and run towards her she didn't know what to expect till the blonde hit her full speed wrapping herself around her. Lexa lost her balance with the hit letting them both crash to the floor only to hear Clarke crying or laughing or maybe both.

"Clarke." Lexa groaned a little knowing her ass was going to be bruised from the fall but she didn't care trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I thought you left." Clarke pushed back a little kissing Lexa till they both couldn't breath before she lunged herself back down into the brunettes arms.

"I just went and got coffee, breakfast and some clothes." Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde seeing what she meant.

"I know but I woke up and you were gone." Clarke clung to Lexa like a monkey.

"I didn't want to wake you." Lexa groaned a little more this time it was from not being able to breath.

"Please don't leave." Clarke knew she was hardly making sense but she was so happy that Lexa hadn't really left her.

"Clarke I can't breath." Lexa finally croaked it out.

"Oh sorry." Clarke loosened herself slightly from the brunette.

"You hit like a linebacker geez." Lexa shifted a little under the blonde.

"Oops." Clarke bit her lip smiling a little.

"Told you so." Raven stood up with a big smile on her face.

"You just had to ruin the moment." Octavia nudged her but with a smile on her face.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Lexa pushed some of the blondes hair out of her face ignoring their friends leaning up with what strength she did have to kiss Clarke softly.

"I know it's just I got scared." Clarke hated to admit it but it was true.

"Well don't be scared babe. I have a surprise for us today." Lexa patted Clarke's ass trying to tell her to get up.

"I don't want to get up." Clarke leaned down placing a kiss on Lexa's jaw before letting her lips travel a little farther down her neck sucking down hearing Lexa take a deep breath.

"Ooookkaayyyy that is our cue." Octavia grabbed Raven pushing her towards the elevator.

"What we could always watch." Raven laughed hearing her best friend and Octavia protest.

"Nope time for you guys to leave and we have plans for the day." Lexa grabbed Clarke's ass this time pulling her back but she knew if she let the blonde get any further they wouldn't follow through with any of her plans for the day.

"Ughhh denial doesn't look good on you commander." Clarke smirked seeing Lexa try and push her desire back forgetting all about their friends.

"Princess for the win." Raven yelled it before being hushed by Octavia letting the elevator close.

"Plans, today, us and now." Lexa pushed more feeling Clarke lean up holding out her hands to pull them both up.

"So what is in that bag?" Clarke eyed the food bag knowing she was starving.

"Food for both of us and here is your fake coffee." Lexa handed her sugar loaded coffee that wasn't real coffee to her.

"So what are these plans of yours." Clarke took a sip of her coffee approving.

"Did you call them over?" Lexa was still a little worried.

"Nope they just showed up in the middle of my disaster." Clarke looked down at her hand shaking it again.

"Clarke your hand." Lexa stepped forward looking at it.

"Table." Clarke shrugged her shoulders seeing the glare in the brunettes eyes while she winced slightly when Lexa started to push on it.

Lexa looked up at Clarke before looking back down at her hand. She wanted to ask Clarke why she flipped out so much. She knew it all had to do with last night but she thought she had made it clear she wasn't leaving. Maybe a panic button or something went off with her especially if she punched something. She would make sure to talk about it later but it was obvious Clarke was trying to forget it for the moment.

"Let's go get this fixed up." Lexa grabbed Clarke's coffee putting it down and grabbed her other hand heading them towards the elevator.

Clarke felt Lexa wrap her arms around her wobbling them off the elevator kissing her on her temple.

"Go change." Lexa pointed to her room as she hunted out a first aid kit.

"Yes commander." Clarke raised her hand in a salute watching Lexa roll her eyes.

Clarke heading towards her bedroom it was true she needed some new clothes tugging her shirt off as she walked. She probably could use a shower as well but she figured both of them would take that later.

"That was quick." Clarke jumped dropping her shirt screaming.

"Damn princess is looking good." Raven laughed a little feeling Octavia elbow her.

"What the hell you two, I thought you left." Clarke yelled at Octavia and Raven standing near the elevator.

"We were just texting you two seeing if you wanted to come to breakfast with us." Octavia wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend knowing it would never happen.

"Looks like we might have to wait though if she is stripping down." Raven teased seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"Thank you but Lexa already got us breakfast if you didn't notice and she has plans for us for the day." Clarke headed up towards her bedroom grabbing out a boy tank top and some shorts.

"I thought you two were leaving." Lexa yelled across the loft after hearing Clarke scream.

"Working on it." Octavia laughed shaking her head but she was happy for the two of them.

"O will talk later I have a lot to tell you and Raven what are you doing with my best friend." Clarke stopped seeing Raven not only looking around but checking out Octavia from behind.

"Hmm just enjoying the view." Raven smirked knowing she got caught but covered when Octavia looked at her.

"Sure you are but don't make me kill you." Clarke pointed before waving both of them off.

"Second cue to leave." Raven looked at Octavia putting on her best smile.

"Raven." Clarke yelled with her back towards her.

"Princess." Raven yelled back holding her arm out taking Octavia with her.

"Raven." Lexa yelled this time watching her best friend get Octavia's attention.

"Commander." Raven waved at her best friend walking onto the elevator leaving them to be alone.

"You think they will be fine?" Clarke laughed looking at Lexa then back at the elevator.

"I think they are big kids" Lexa laughed grabbing Clarke's hand she wiped it down a little getting the dry blood off of it seeing that it wasn't as bad as it had looked. Grabbing a small bandaged she wrapped it up letting Clarke squeeze her hand into a fist seeing it was pretty flexible and it didn't seem like she fracture anything.

"Firefighter approval." Clarke didn't joke too much about it because she knew Lexa was going to ask her about it later.

"For now let's go." Lexa pulled them back onto the elevator.

 **Ding..**

"So since last night I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes and it was at your gallery opening I figured we would spend today in your studio." Lexa stepped off grabbing the bag she sat down taking out a muffin handing it to Clarke seeing her approval of a chocolate chip muffin.

"Why in my studio?" Clarke picked up her coffee looking around unsure what the point was.

"Well I figured it was about time the beautiful and amazingly talented Clarke Griffin gave me some painting lessons since I don't know a damn thing about your world." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes light up like she had just seen stars.

"Are you serious?" Clarke wanted to explode with happiness. No one had ever really showed interest in her job especially not Finn and it was hard enough to just get Octavia to hold a paintbrush and yet her was Lexa offering herself up for a day of painting.

"Yup if I am going to learn anything why not learn from the best." Lexa shrugged knowing she just asked for trouble but it was worth it.

"You don't work today?" Clarke could have sworn Lexa had a shift.

"I asked someone to cover me for the afternoon." Lexa took another sip of her coffee before biting into her giant maple donut.

"I still don't understand how you can eat all of that and still be fit." Clarke watched Lexa smile eating her donut.

"I'll show you a great way to stay fit later on tonight." Lexa winked grabbing her other bag and walking towards the couch they both had fell asleep on.

"Hmm I look forward to that lesson." Clarke watched Lexa walk over to her couch.

"You know if we're going to make a habit of this you might want to get something bigger than just a couch in here." Lexa unbuttoned her wrinkled blouse she had thrown back on pulling it off along with her tank top she had under it leaving her just standing in her bra.

"Mind turning around?" Clarke was still standing watching Lexa undress she was slightly shocked to see the brunette not in a sports bra for once.

"Why do you like what you see?" Lexa couldn't hide her smile even though her back was still turned to the blonde.

"Mmhmm." Clarke stayed put because she had a feeling if she approached Lexa she wouldn't give her a chance to even look.

Lexa turned around trying to hide her smile putting on her stoic face. Watching the blonde trace her body standing in an actual bra it made her breast look bigger showing off a lot more skin than she was use too. Unbuttoning her suit pants she kept her eyes latched onto the blondes. She knew she had said no to sex right now but she never said no to teasing the blonde. Slowly pulling them down she let Clarke take in the fact that she was actually wearing matching lace boyshorts. Stepping out of her pants she reached for the bag pulling out a pair of track shorts looking back up she didn't realize Clarke had moved standing in front of her now.

"Let me?" Clarke grabbed the shorts looking down the brunettes toned body trying to keep her breathing steady she bent down slowly ready to tease the Lexa back.

Lexa watched Clarke grab her shorts feeling her run her fingers down her stomach over every muscle she had feeling them flex under the blondes touch. She stopped a groan from coming out her mouth seeing Clarke kneeling in front of her with her fingers sliding down over her boyshorts taking her sweet time making sure to feel her out. Biting her lip she kept her composure when she felt the blonde slip her hands between her thighs slowly dropping them to lift one foot placing it in her shorts. Seeing Clarke now on her knees in front of her was ripping about every inch of self control out of her right now. Watching the blonde move to her other thigh placing her foot in it she started to tug them up making sure she pressed her lips on every inch of before standing back in front of her letting her blue eyes and matching smirk stare her down.

"Tank top?" Clarke knew what else was in the bag and she couldn't help the devilish look she had on her face seeing Lexa's eyes dark green with desire. She could hear the brunettes breathing a little heavy now knowing she had fully gotten the reaction she wanted out of her. If she was going to deny her sex then she was going to make it as hard as possible to focus.

"I think I can take care of that one on my own." Lexa grabbed the tank top quickly pulling it over her head she wasn't going to make it much longer with the blonde staring at her like that.

"Poor sport." Clarke laughed walking over to her table starting to grab some supplies.

"You should really get some shelves up in here for that stuff." Lexa caught her breath watching Clarke switch over to work mode.

"I will I just haven't had the time with the gallery and everything." Clarke gestured to the brunette knowing she had been a little distracted lately.

"I can help." Lexa knew Clarke seemed to only focus on work due to the fact that her living room was still full of furniture yet to be put anywhere.

"That would be sweet of you." Clarke was grabbing two stands putting out paint brushes and paints for the both of them.

"If you give me a key to your place I can also help get some of this other stuff you ordered in place." Lexa didn't fully catch her words till Clarke stopped and looked at her.

"Asking for a key already huh?" Clarke smiled seeing Lexa choke on her coffee.

"That's not what I meant. I just know that you wanted Raven to do some work in here and I could always help." Lexa shrugged her shoulders knowing she was rambling and Clarke was just smiling.

"You're adorable." Clarke walked over to the brunette giving her a quick kiss before putting a paintbrush in her hand. She thought to herself how she broke down this morning and then seeing Lexa smile at her she should have known better but knowing Lexa they would talk later.

Lexa watched Clarke head towards the stereo knowing this must be her routine her element that she got into when she was ready to work. Seeing the blonde turn the stereo on finding a playlist she started to bop her head to a song she knew and was shocked that Clarke even knew the song.

"You ready for paint 101?" Clarke smiled standing in front of Lexa taking her coffee and putting it down.

"Ready as I'll ever be Miss Griffin." Lexa hid her laugh seeing Clarke raise an eyebrow at her.

"Have at it." Clarke pointed to the paints knowing Lexa was expecting a show how but really Clarke just wanted to see what Lexa came up with.

"You're not going to show me anything?" Lexa felt her jaw drop.

"Well here I'll show you one thing." Clarke picked up four brushes using the same color she swiveled them on her canvas showing what each one did before handing one back to Lexa nodding at her canvas.

"Pshhh and here I thought I was getting special treatment." Lexa shook her head laughing at Clarke who was already getting lost in the music.

Lexa had a hard time painting anything seeing Clarke in her own element. It was hard to not be drawn to the blonde as she tapped the colors and mixed them on some odd sleeve she wore on her arm before spreading the colors out over the canvas. She wasn't sure what Clarke was painting just yet but looking back at her own canvas she just had colored lines at the moment.

"Well I'll tell you why I'm so sure; Oohhh! I took a shine to you" Clarke started to sing almost forgetting Lexa was standing next to her. This is how she worked she got lost in the one love she had passion for her whole entire life painting.

Lexa peeked over at Clarke again singing. She never knew how raspy and deep her voice was till she heard her sing. Clarke not only was gorgeous and could paint but she could sing. It was a new element she never seen in Clarke and putting her brush down she could tell Clarke wouldn't even notice her walking away from her painting to pick up her phone.

"Oh yea yea yea, ooh ooh ooh" Clarke let her body flow with the music singing louder with each note. Completely zoning out she forgot the world and just kept painting. It wasn't till the song switched that she realized Lexa wasn't next to her. Looking around she spotted the brunette sitting on the couch watching her paint.

"What are you doing?" Clarke pointed to the canvas that Lexa had actually painted something on before somehow escaping to just sit and watch her.

"Witnessing something I think no one has ever seen." Lexa had tucked herself up into the couch in the corner watching Clarke sing and paint. She thinks it had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever watched.

"You're suppose to be painting." Clarke pointed back to the canvas checking out Lexa's work. It actually wasn't bad. She had painted what looked like the best of both worlds for her. It seemed to be a mix of the military and and fire department. Both in which had meant so much to her. It could use a lot more detail and better lines but she was actually impressed with the effort the brunette put in before looking back to her own canvas.

"I think I do better at watching if you don't mind." Lexa couldn't help but want to just sit and watch the blonde do her thing.

"Hmmm I guess I can grant you that privilege." Clarke winked turning back to her painting hearing the next song come on she started to drift back into her canvas. She had never let anyone watch her paint but seeing Lexa's eye curious and bright about what she was painting she couldn't say no.

Lexa watched Clarke work a little while longer watching the blonde start to swing her hips to a song she had never heard before but she loved the beat. It had a good beat to it and the way Clarke was singing it she could tell it was something she had listened to plenty of times.

"Talk is cheap, my darling; When you're feeling right at home." Clarke hummed it before singing it. It was one of her favorite songs to paint too. The beat was memorizing and perfect for painting with rhythm.

"I wanna make you move with confidence; I wanna be with you alone." Lexa listened to the words Clarke was singing and she couldn't help but think how sexy the song was. She was glad she was away from the blonde or she might actually take advantage of it. Picking up her phone again she snapped another photo of Clarke painting this time she was holding the paintbrush in her mouth as she used her fingers to fade in some colors together. Focusing on what Clarke was actually painting it started to come to light now that the blonde was adding the defining lines to it. It was a picture of them in the gallery last night standing in front of each other with their foreheads pressed together smiling. She was shocked at how revealing and the detail showed now that she was shading in the black and greys.

Clarke put the paintbrush in her mouth again dabbing a thin one in black curving the figure lines to Lexa's suit from last night. She wasn't sure how or when she decided to let this image playback maybe it was because it showed the happiness in both of them. Hearing the song switch again she peeked over at the brunette who was still watching her fully engrossed in what she was doing so she decided it was time to change it up.

"I sipped the finest brandy" Clarke turned putting her colors down keeping the brush up to her lips as she started to sing the new song to the brunette seeing her break out into a smile. Clarke started to dance catching the beat quickly she knew the song by heart.

"And it's gonna take more, more, more; To satisfy me." Clarke spun around singing the song with even more enthusiasm in it watching Lexa shake her head blushing.

"You are such a geek." Lexa got it out between laughing as Clarke switched the song again she could tell this was a playlist Clarke sang to often because she started right into the next song.

"Come here." Clarke pointed at Lexa telling her to get off the couch.

"Nope I like this show." Lexa shook her head watching the blonde sing into her paint brush dancing around her loft.

Clarke figured if she wasn't going to get Lexa to come to her she was just going to have to find a way to make it happen. Walking forward still singing Candyman by Zedd to her she took the paintbrush leaning forward singing she tapped in on Lexa's nose leaving a black spot before stepping back throwing her head back in laughter before spinning around again seeing the shock in the brunettes face.

"It feels so good, ohhh yeah; it feels so good." Clarke sang the words to Lexa seeing the brunette climb up off the couch heading towards her.

"It feels sooo goood." Clarke pointed a finger at Lexa shaking it seeing the humor in her eyes as she headed towards her.

"Ohhh trust me it's going to feel good." Lexa snatched the paint brush grabbing Clarke by her tank top yanking her in close feeling their bodies crash into each other she watched Clarke gulp before Lexa turned the paint brush putting a long line down her face before stepping back and laughing.

"Oh that was just a cheap shot." Clarke all but lost her breath in the look Lexa was giving her right before she felt the paint get smeared down her face.

"What it's only fair if I remember right." Lexa repeated words from the same night they were together for the first time in this studio.

Clarke thought about it for a minute knowing she was about to get everything she wanted with just those words. Stepping back a little she lifted her tank top letting it fall to the ground watching Lexa's jaw drop slightly looking her up and down.

"It's only fair right." Clarke pointed at Lexa to lift her shirt up and off.

Lexa couldn't take her eyes off Clarke standing in just her bra and shorts. It's not like they haven't been here before but the demand in the blondes voice had her lifting her tank top off quicker than she expected.

"Much better." Clarke bent over slowly dropping her shorts before stepping out of them lifting her eyebrow at Lexa.

Lexa bit her lip she knew where this was going and she decided she was the one who was going to be in control tonight. Before taking her shorts she walked over to Clarke's stereo pulling her phone off attaching hers it was time for a change in music.

"Come here." Lexa pointed to the couch wanting Clarke to sit down she felt the blonde push up against her back feeling her hands slid down her stomach into her shorts.

"Mmmm sit down Clarke." Lexa felt her self control give just a little.

Clarke wasn't sure what Lexa was planning but she felt the heat pool between her legs as she took a seat on the couch. She bit her lip watching Lexa hit play on a song as she turned towards her sitting on the couch.

"It's my turn now." Lexa smirked seeing Clarke take a deep breath as the beat started to play out of the stereo.

"Here we are all alone you and me." Lexa started to sing the words to Clarke as she bent over slowly dropping her shorts. She seen the blondes eyes follow her hands as she brought them back up her thighs slowly stopping at the hem of her boyshorts. Moving forward she turned around taking seat in Clarke's lap putting her hands on the blondes thighs as she pushed a little letting her ass start to roll with the beat back into Clarke she heard her groan.

"Can you hear? She's calling me; Between your legs loud and clear" Lexa let her hair fall down as she pushed her hands up in it grinding into Clarke before turning to face her.

Clarke felt like she was dying. Seeing Lexa dance swinging her hips and sliding her body over hers. Her fingers itched to touch but she didn't want the brunette to stop. Watching her hair drop cascading down her back as she bent over in front of her again Clarke reached up letting her fingers play down the brunettes spine as she felt her turn around straddling her now.

"I can love you in the shower, both of our bodies dripping wet." Lexa whispered it in Clarke's ear as she pushed her back into the couch letting her hips roll making sure she hit every spot to drive the blonde crazy underneath her before she stood back up swaying in front of her still sliding her hands down her own body touching and feeling every part of herself seeing the blondes eyes darker than ever.

"Lex." Clarke barely got it out she was mesmerized by the brunette at the moment not even knowing what to do.

"Yes Clarke." Lexa made sure to put emphasis on the K in her name knowing that is sparked something in the blonde.

"I need you." Clarke bit her lip watching Lexa get closer to her still dancing to the song she felt the brunette sit back down in her lap letting her body roll into her.

Lexa sat back into Clarke's lap letting her head rest back on the blondes shoulder as she let her body grind into her. She took the blondes hands letting her touch feeling her finally grab a hold of her hips she felt the blonde start to take control putting her hand in hair pulling it back as she started to kiss her way down her neck. Lexa couldn't hold in the moan that came out the second she felt the blondes teeth.

"Fuck Lexa." Clarke was losing control seeing the brunette slid her own hand under her boyshorts starting a circle motion only to let out a moan again while Clarke just watched. She could feel every inch of the brunette grind into her as she slowly brought herself up watching her hips buck to her own touch. Clarke gave in sliding her hand under Lexa's boyshorts replacing her own she could feel how wet the brunette already was it made her own body shiver knowing it was all for her.

"It's about time." Lexa let out a small laugh before groaning when she felt the blondes teeth on her shoulder as she kept the circling motion going Lexa knew she wasn't going to last long with the blondes persistence and the feeling of her lips and teeth working over her neck feeling her hair get pulled back she was now giving into the blonde completely.

"I want to taste you." Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear feeling her body shiver as she pushed up off her with Clarke following. Clarke didn't let her just sit down she slid down her body slowly taking off the brunettes soaked boyshorts pushing her up against the arm of the couch as she stayed on her knees looking up at Lexa's dark green eyes knowing she was about to own her.

"Oh my…" Lexa couldn't finish her sentence feeling Clarke's tongue slid up between her thighs before covering her hot and wet. Lexa looked down seeing Clarke for the second time on her knees in front of her breaking her down completely. Feeling her legs go weak she pushed back on the couch a little trying to keep herself from bucking hard into Clarke's mouth she grabbed the blondes hair keeping her in place as she just about screamed the blondes name trying to grasp her orgasm as it rocked through her.

Clarke stood up watching Lexa lean back with eyes closed still trying to catch her breath she pulled her forward kissing her letting her taste herself as she moaned into the kiss. Clarke didn't know what it was about the brunette but she was intoxicating and she just never stopped wanting more.

"Now that was fucking sexy." Lexa caught her breath finally seeing the satisfied look on the blondes face.

"You should have had my view." Clarke leaned forward again giving Lexa a soft slow kiss reveling in the fact that the brunette was recovering only to feel her hands slid up her back pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss.

"I plan on having your view very soon." Lexa said it with dominance in her voice almost hearing Clarke gasp she moved to sit down on the couch bringing Clarke with her. Feeling Clarke straddle her getting comfortable she reached around unhooking her bra letting it drop to the floor she let her tongue lick up over one of the blondes nipples hearing the shock rip from her throat as she groaned naturally grinding down into her.

Clarke knew she was wet she felt it the second Lexa started to dance for her. She had no control over her wants and needs and feeling the brunettes mouth suck and bite at her nipples she wasn't sure if she was even going to need Lexa to touch her to get off.

Lexa felt Clarke's nails dig into her shoulder as she started her own pace grinding down into her she let her hand slip down between them pushing the blondes boyshorts aside she let her fingers slip inside her.

"Mmm more just one more." Lexa listened sliding another finger inside the blonde grabbing her hip she leaned back looking at Clarke above her riding her fingers as she met her thrust for thrust. Head thrown back eyes closed she couldn't have been more beautiful. Feeling how easy her fingers were slipping in and out of Clarke she knew it wasn't going to take much. She wasn't lying about having a view of Clarke and this was beating anything she had ever seen.

"I can't" Clarke wasn't able to move her body she was shaking she was so close. Feeling Lexa grip her hip harder pushing into her deeper with each thrust she felt herself shatter leaning into the brunette she dug her nails down hard hearing the brunette hiss underneath her as she pulled Lexa's hair back kissing her hard slowly riding her orgasm out.

"Fuck I don't think I can move." Clarke let a husky moan trying not to move she was too sensitive.

"Take your time." Lexa placed soft open mouthed kisses over Clarke's shoulder before feeling the blonde lift her head meeting her mouth savoring in the sweetness of the kiss.

"Everything about you is beautiful." Lexa whispered it into Clarke's mouth as they pulled back for air.

"I've never been so happy with someone ever in my life Lexa." Clarke felt the crack in her voice as she was finally able to relax and sit down on the brunettes lap.

"You make me happy." Lexa matched the blondes voice kissing her again.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Clarke leaned into the brunette hugging her.

"I need you to trust me Clarke." Lexa felt the blonde nod her head in approval.

"I do Lexa I really do." Clarke knew it was the truth she just had to learn not to panic.

"No more punching things please." Lexa never knew Clarke had a temper till today and it obviously only came out when she was scared.

"I won't I was just afraid you left me." Clarke turned her head pressing it into the brunettes neck.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." Lexa pushed off the couch picking up Clarke in the process.

"Where are we going." Clarke wrapped her legs around the brunette not letting go.

"We're going to bed." Lexa caught her balance still a little shaky she got them into the elevator.

 **Ding..**

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Lexa." Clarke slid off of the brunette kissing her as she walked backwards towards her bed.

"I beg to differ I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Lexa smiled hearing Clarke huff out a breath.

"Strip down." Lexa dropped her bra finally seeing Clarke drop her shorts she grabbed her tossing them into the bed laughing slightly.

"Best date ever." Clarke curled up onto the brunette she was starting to get use to sleeping snuggled into her.

"Just one in a million." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke knowing they were going to make it together step by step.

"I love you too Lexa." Clarke mumbled it half asleep.

Lexa heard Clarke's words but not speaking up about it she realized the blonde must have heard her the night before. Smiling she pulled her in tighter knowing this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she planned on making it happen.

* * *

 **A/N Okay okay just a little bit of everything and I should have rated this M but I think most of my followers know I throw smut in my chapters ever so often. I hope you guys enjoyed it and just so you know this story only has a few more chapters in it. Start hitting me up with ideas. Thanks for reading. xoxoxo**

 **Music switched often in this chapter . Credit too - Be Mine by Alabama Shakes, Talk is Cheap by Chet Faker, Satisfy me by Anderson East, Candyman by Zedd and Anywhere by 112.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone so here is the next chapter. I pushed it out a little quicker and I didn't do a full read through. I apologize for all the mistakes.** **Once again I want to make a statement to a person who reviewed.**

 **Thank you for reading Reagan, I can't reply back to you personally or I would have done so. Regarding the fire department scenes in this fic I have stated in previous chapters I don't know much about it besides what I have seen on TV. I've had one other person let me know a few things about it as well which is why out of respect for the department I agreed to keep these scenes to a minimum. I am sorry if I offended you** **personally as a firefighter. Once again I will try and keep them to a minimum for the story and everyone's sake. I hope you keep reading.**

 **Enjoy everyone. xoxoxo**

* * *

Lexa stood looking in the mirror at her clothes she wasn't sure what to think or say. This was out of her comfort zone but she knew it was needed. Going to dinner with Clarke out in the open along with interviews. She knew what she was signing up for but having to do it was a different story.

"Are you ready for this?" Clarke straighten her suit looking back at Lexa who look terrified.

"Not really but I'm doing it anyways." Lexa looked back at Clarke who looked like a business woman in the making.

"You don't have to come if you are uncomfortable. I've done a million of these I can handle it." Clarke didn't want to force Lexa so soon into her spotlight.

"I'll be fine plus you have Raven and Octavia coming to the dinner so the spotlight won't be on just me." Lexa nodded looking back at both of them in suits but still Clarke seemed to look more feminine than her.

"I don't know how you wear these all the time." Clarke wasn't a fan of anything formal unless she got to wear a dress.

"You look stunning in it. Maybe if you dropped the jacket you'd feel more comfortable." Lexa knew it was the jacket that was throwing Clarke off. Her standing in suit pants and blouse was just enough for the dinner and meet and greet.

"Good idea." Clarke tossed off the jacket settling just for the blouse.

"Ladies ladies ladies looking good." Raven walked into the room set up for Clarke.

"Where is Octavia." Clarke looked at Raven who rocked a suit just as good as Lexa.

"Talking to the press. She refused to let me out there." Raven winked knowing she couldn't go out there anyways.

"Good you'd only start a riot." Lexa laughed at her best friend.

"One where all the women want me of course." Raven circled around tugging on her suit jacket.

"Do you have to be so cocky?" Octavia walked through the door shaking her head at Raven.

"It's okay Octavia you stand out in the crowd. I like that." Raven smiled seeing Octavia slightly blush.

Clarke watched the banter between her two friends. She couldn't believe how Raven was able to get to Octavia. She knew her best friend would never but the flirtationship they had going on was hilarious. She just wanted to make sure she didn't have to kill either them for leading each other on.

"Don't push your luck Raven." Lexa stepped up to her best friend throwing her arm around her dragging her for the door.

"She can't resist me and I know it." Raven whispered it to Lexa.

"I heard that." Octavia spouted back before laughing.

Octavia looked at Lexa who looked a little pale in the face but she could tell that Raven was helping her. Looking back at her best friend who didn't look nervous at all kind of had her shocked. Having Lexa step into the spotlight with her tonight was going to be interesting.

"Are you okay with this?" Clarke looked at Octavia laughing a little at her repeating the same words she asked Lexa.

"I'm a little worried. This is the first time I'm going out there with someone by my side along with it being her first time in front of the camera's for real." Clarke finished her make up tossed her hair a little and turned to her best friend.

"Stunning as always." Octavia approved of her best friend looks.

"Let's do this." Clarke kissed Octavia quickly a ritual they have.

"Hey hey can I get in on that." Raven spotted Clarke kissing Octavia quickly.

"Raven shut up and walk through the door." Clarke shook her head walking up to Lexa kissing her slowly and way more deep.

"None of that till we're done with this." Octavia pushed the couple towards the door.

"Ladies first." Raven held the door open for the couple to head out first.

"We all know you are doing that so you can look at Octavia's ass." Lexa said to Raven seeing her smirk.

"It's a great view." Raven winked.

"Raven." Clarke glared before seeing the cameras start flashing she turned to smile.

Lexa was a little stunned seeing all the cameras start flashing. She put on a small smile looking at everyone. She knew Clarke was a famous painter but she never expected this many people surrounding her life.

"It's okay I promise." Clarke leaned in whispering it in Lexa's ear feeling her relax a little into her side.

"Clarke Clarke can we get a picture." Clarke smiled keeping Lexa by her side.

"Can we get one of just you." Lexa loosened Clarke's hand preparing to let her go but Clarke gripped it.

"It's not just me anymore guys." Clarke pulled Lexa back into her side.

"Smooth Griffin." Raven spoke up to Octavia who was standing in the background with her.

"Can we get individuals then?" Lexa heard a different reporter and she felt impressed someone would want just a picture of her.

"Are you okay with that?" Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa on the cheek feeling the camera's snap quicker.

"Whatever they want I guess." Lexa let Clarke go this time watching her stand and smile looking amazing as always.

"Miss Black may I?" Lexa turned shocked hearing her name looking at a woman holding up a camera she didn't know what to do but turn and stand like Clarke had. Seeing the camera's flash she just nodded her head.

"Can I get an interview with you?" Lexa looked at the women holding at out a card smiling at her.

"Looks like the commander is making friends." Octavia watched Lexa step forward introducing herself taking the card with a soft smile.

"Looks like the princess might not be a fan of that one." Raven nodded towards the woman obviously flirting with Lexa seeing Clarke look that way as well.

"Let's get a move on." Octavia stepped up pushing both Clarke and Lexa away from the press heading into the house.

Clarke spotted Lexa meeting the press as she smile she also spotted the brunette handing a card to Lexa. It made her wonder what it was about but she knew it was nothing she needed to worry about. Feeling Octavia wrapping up the press they stepped into the house. The popularity wasn't over yet. This was obviously an invited dinner with some of the finest but she knew she only had to do a meet and greet.

"This place is huge." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand walking into the building.

"Yeah it's one of those ritzy things. Kane has a tendency to show off a little when it comes to these things." Clarke smiled at people walking through the crowd to their table.

"Like what you see?" Octavia turned seeing Raven looking around at all the women.

"Not complaining." Raven raised an eyebrow at Octavia who didn't seem to approve.

"Can I get you a drink ladies?" Octavia and Raven looked at a hostess.

"I'll take a whiskey on the rocks." Octavia looked at Raven for her answer.

"Whiskey neat please." Raven smiled at the woman seeing Octavia roll her eyes.

Clarke took a seat at their table seeing the name tags placed as Lexa sat down next to her. She looked at the brunette was looking around at the room admiring the taste and disapproving of somethings. She loved that Lexa was trying to fit in this side of her life. She knew it had only been a little over a week since the gallery opening and them putting a label on their relationship to her being shoved into the press again.

"You look pretty damn sexy in that suit." Clarke bit her lip looking Lexa up and down before meeting her eyes.

"You seemed to approve of the last one as well." Lexa smirked.

"What can I say I have a thing for the strong dominant type." Clarke leaned in giving Lexa a kiss.

"Well I couldn't be happier having the most beautiful girlfriend in the room." Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss back.

"Eeww please spare us." Raven sat down with her drink nodding at the two.

"I'm surprised to see you sitting and not mingling." Lexa looked at Raven raising an eyebrow at her.

"Octavia banned me to a chair." Raven scowled.

"Ha that's perfect." Clarke laughed seeing Raven's face and turning to see Octavia keeping her eye on the brunette.

"What did you do now?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing." Raven whined sipped her drink.

"Suuureeee." Clarke spoke up.

"Okay geez the hostess was flirting with me when she brought me my drink and who am I to turn that down." Raven smiled.

"Hmmm sounds about right." Lexa patted Raven on the leg letting her know it's okay.

"Clarke it's great to see you here." Clarke turned seeing Kane standing in front of her.

"Kane it's my pleasure and thank you for the invite." Clarke stood up hugging the man.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me. I have a few people I'd like you to meet." Clarke turned back holding her hand out for Lexa seeing her smile waving her to go.

"Are you sure?" Clarke got a little worried.

"I'm fine here with Raven." Lexa stood giving Clarke a quick kiss sitting back down she turned to Raven as Clarke walked off.

"What do you think of all of this?" Raven kicked her best friend under the table.

"It's a lot to take in." Lexa grabbed her water off the table taking a drink of it.

"Do you think you are going to be able to handle it all?" Raven knew her best friend hated being in the spotlight.

"I love Clarke all this doesn't matter as long as I have her." Lexa sat back watching her girlfriend laugh with a bunch of suits.

"Does she know that?" Raven was curious.

"No well I mean I said it to her why she was asleep one night and the other night she did the same like she had heard me but both of us haven't spoke about it since then." Lexa looked at Raven with a serious face.

"Maybe you should tell her." Raven didn't want to push but she knew her best friend had a horrible time with feelings just like Clarke.

"What are you two talking about." Octavia stepped up into what seemed like an important conversation.

"About how much you love me." Raven smirked at Octavia.

"Do you ever stop?" Octavia smirked right back at Raven.

"Not when a beautiful woman is standing in front of me." Lexa looked between Octavia and Raven seeing them give each other the stare down.

"This is where is where I leave." Lexa stood up grabbing her water sneaking away from the two with a smile on her face.

Lexa walked the room nodding every now and then at people who smiled and lifted their glass to her. She had no idea who any of them were but because they obviously knew Clarke then they knew she was Clarke's plus one as well. Checking out some of the art on the walls she noticed a few had Clarke's signature on them. This Kane person must have been someone who helped Clarke into the art world. Admiring her girlfriends work she couldn't help but smile. Turning to find Clarke in a new group of people she couldn't help but admire her beauty from a distance she fell for the blonde so quickly that she knew the woman had her heart no matter what.

"Miss Black." Lexa turned to see the same woman who handed her the card now in the building but with no camera this time.

"Hello again it's Alexandra but you can just call me Lexa." Lexa held out her greeting the woman again.

"Nice to meet you Lexa. I'm Ontari." Lexa watched the woman flash her million dollar smile.

"So can I ask you a few questions?" Lexa watched the brunette look her up and down.

"Is this on the record or off?" Lexa wasn't sure what to expect but she knew most reporters were always looking for a story.

"I'm not here working, also I'm not a reporter." Lexa was a little shocked she turned towards the woman now.

"Then what are you Ontari." Lexa thought it over it was an interesting name.

"I'm a photographer and a journalist." Lexa nodded.

"Why me?" Lexa watched the woman duck her head like she was slightly shy all of a sudden.

"Well I find your story interesting. I've seen you on the news and written a few stories regarding our boys in blue and thought it'd be interesting to get the other side of the story from the fire department. Also you are not bad to look at behind a lense." Lexa smiled this time shaking her head the woman had some decent lines and a smooth approach.

''You want to photograph me?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are the head of the fire department if I am correct and it wouldn't be a bad idea to snap a few photos and talk to you regarding my article if you agree to it." Lexa thought about it knowing she'd have to ask her team. They usually weren't ones looking for attention but it wouldn't be bad for the neighborhood area.

Clarke stood across the room glancing around for Lexa. She noticed the brunette wasn't at the table it was just Octavia and Raven obviously flirting. Turning the opposite way she seen the brunette from earlier the one who handed Lexa the card standing with her girlfriend obviously engrossed in a conversation. Tapping her glass she kept her eyes on them. The woman was flirtatious reaching out every now and then to touch Lexa's suit. It probably looked friendly enough to most but seeing the way the girls eyes kept roaming Lexa's body she knew exactly what the woman was thinking.

"Clarke what do you think?" Clarke snapped her head back to the conversation that she was not paying attention to at all.

"I'm sorry say that again?" Clarke looked at Kane feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Do you think we could get a sneak peek at your new work?" Clarke smiled shaking her head.

"I don't think so guys but let's just say it's almost finished and I might let one canvas out for viewing soon and if I do I will make sure you all get the first chance to see it." Clarke smiled at the group knowing most of them were high end buyers in the art world and they had exquisite taste and that fact that they wanted her work made her proud.

"Can you excuse me a second." Clarke smiled at the group before walking over to Octavia.

"O I need you." Clarke said it in a serious tone.

"What's up." Octavia stood seeing the look on her best friends face.

Raven sat looking at Clarke and Octavia. Something about Clarke's attitude and posture was off. She didn't seem like herself more on the edgy or extremely pissed off side. Watching the two glance back and forth Raven tried to catch their line of sight finally spotting the issue. Her best friend was standing across the room chatting up the same very attractive brunette. Seeing the girl laugh and her best friend shake her head smiling she looked back at Clarke who looked furious. Jealousy was pretty much pouring off the blonde at the moment. Raven couldn't catch what Octavia was saying to her but it was obviously something regarding her to calm down.

"Raven." Octavia stomped.

"What bossy?" Raven jumped standing up greeting both women.

"You know just about every woman in here right?" Octavia raised an eyebrow knowing Raven had made her rounds.

"Yeah is there a problem with that Octavia." Raven smirked.

"Reyes pull it together." Clarke stomped on her foot seeing her groan a little in pain.

"What the hell princess." Raven glared at Clarke.

"Who is that with Lexa?" Clarke nodded to the girl.

"I don't know she wasn't here earlier when I was wondering around." Raven looked over at the two now. Seeing the woman standing closer to Lexa as they looked at some painting she watched the girl run her finger down Lexa's suit straightening it up.

Lexa laughed at the girl in front of her. She was putting on a decent show and it made her wonder if she knew that she was here with Clarke. That Clarke was her girlfriend. The way the woman was advancing she had to admit just about any other person would have already acted on it.

"You do know that I'm here with Clarke Griffin right?" Lexa broke the ice.

"I know she is a beautiful woman." Lexa was a little shocked at the compliment.

"I told you I am a photographer I admire beauty and strength just like your girlfriend with her art." Lexa was shocked a little feeling the brunettes hand touch her jaw turning her head a little almost like Clarke did.

"So are you talking to me for an in on my girlfriend then?" Lexa bit her lip thinking there was an angle to the story.

"No actually I should probably be asking her first if I could photograph you. Also photograph the department if they agree as well." Lexa tilted her head a little so the brunettes fingers weren't touching her anymore.

"Excuse me." Clarke had enough of the hands on with her girlfriend that she noticed from across the room.

"There she is now." Lexa watched the girl named Ontari turn around and smile at Clarke who looked her up and down with disapproval.

"Yes here I am now to see my girlfriend." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand almost in a possessive way pulling her close.

"I was just here talking to Lexa about a article I want to write about the fire department and get approval from her and you on photographing her." Lexa stood silently watching the exchanged. She had to bite her lip from laughing at Clarke because jealousy was the only thing the blonde was dealing.

"Photograph?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yes I mean you have to admit she is gorgeous look at her." Clarke let out a partial laugh. She knew Lexa was gorgeous but the fact that another woman was pointing it out let alone touching her had her seeing red.

"Yes this very true trust me I see it every night when.." Clarke got interrupted hearing someone come up next to her.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Octavia." Octavia knew the world was going to explode if Clarke kept going. She could see the body language her best friend was throwing out.

"Yes the manager maybe you could help me talk them into this." Octavia looked at the woman she was jaw dropping gorgeous but glancing at Lexa her eyes were only glued to Clarke.

"Talk them into what?" Octavia smiled making it look good.

"I was hoping to get Lexa here to allow me to photograph her and maybe Clarket for an article I want to write. It will also include Lexa's job with the fire department" Octavia smiled having a feeling that wasn't what it was all about but she would bite.

"Okay well I think I'd be the best person to advise regarding that." Octavia handed her card over to the brunette.

"As for you Lexa do you have a card or a number." Lexa smiled feeling Clarke squeeze her hand in a death grip.

"I can take care of that as well." Octavia spoke up elbowing her best friend who was close to blowing steam.

"Okay sounds good. It was good talking to you Lexa." Clarke watched the woman throw a wink at her girlfriend before walking away.

"Dammmmnnn girl puts on a good show." Raven popped up from the side.

"Raven don't." Octavia pointed as for her to get her ass moving.

"Yes boss. So do you think you could be my manager as well?" Raven whispered wiggled her eyebrows at Octavia hearing her laugh.

"Clarke." Lexa tugged on the blonde who was still shooting daggers at the brunette.

"Clarke." Lexa tugged on her again making her face her.

"I don't like her." Clarke looked at Lexa then back at the girl.

"Hey." Lexa slid her hand up Clarke's cheek pulling her closer she turned her head kissing her deeply hearing a low moan she make sure the blonde knew it was only her she wanted.

"Hi." Clarke smiled leaning her head against Lexa's.

"She is no one to me but I will admit jealousy is kind of cute on you." Lexa smirked.

"I wasn't jealous." Clarke closed her eyes thinking it over knowing she was totally jealous.

"Mmmhmm whatever you say princess." Lexa laughed a little seeing Clarke pull her head back rolling her eyes.

"Okay okay maybe a little bit but she was touching all over you and being grabby. I could see her undressing you from across the room." Clarke huffed feeling Lexa pull her closer wrapping her arms around the woman she loved.

"The only one who will be undressing me is you later." Lexa whispered in the blondes ear feeling her finally laugh against her.

"I'm going to have to keep a leash on you when we go to these things. I'm starting to think the photographers might like you better." Clarke made sure to put emphasis on the photographer word knowing it was meant for the girl.

"I can't help that I look sexy in a suit." Lexa huffed a little feeling Clarke give her a small punch to the stomach.

"Let someone in here tell me you look sexy in a suit and Octavia won't be able to break it up." Clarke tilted Lexa's head checking out her jawline she loved so much before running her thumb over her girlfriend's lips.

"Yes ma'am." Lexa smirked feeling Clarke wrap her hands around her pulling her back in for a hug.

"God you two are soooo cute." Raven got all mushy and cute from behind them.

"I thought Octavia told you to go." Lexa looked at her best friend.

"She's taking care of the sexy brunette." Raven knew she was about to hear it from Clarke.

"Raven if you touch that I swear to god." Clarke turned around seeing Raven smiling knowing she just got played.

"You're an asshole." Clarke flipped off Raven laughing.

"What did she do now?" Octavia walked back up seeing her best friend flip off Raven.

"Told her that you were leaving her for me." Raven stood looking confident and directly at Octavia.

"How do you put up with her?" Octavia looked at Lexa smiling.

"That's just who she is plus when she states it then it usually comes true." Lexa laughed seeing Octavia's jaw drop.

"Care to show me around this place Miss Griffin?" Lexa whispered wrapped her arm around her girlfriend sneaking them away from their friends.

"Anything you want." Clarke linked her arm with Lexa's heading off to walk around the showings.

"I've noticed you have your name on a few of these paintings." Lexa pointed to one she liked.

"Kane is the one who noticed me first. He bought one of my first paintings I had in a free display gallery that he just randomly walked into." Clarke smiled thinking of the memory.

"So random luck?" Lexa looked at a different painting on the wall.

"Something like that but he said he usually stops in on them often looking for new talent and I was the best he's ever seen sitting in one." Clarke watched Lexa look her painting up and down.

"This is a different style than what I've seen from you." Lexa pointed at the painting it seems a little more dark.

"It was a transition period in my life." Clarke remember the piece well it was one she painted when she first found out Finn had been cheating on her.

"When do you plan on showing them one of the canvases in your studio." Lexa was curious because even she had been restricted from seeing them.

"I told Kane I'd give him the first sneak peek at it when I'm finished." Clarke tugged Lexa into a different area knowing she was curious as well but it was all about her and their relationship so eventually she needed her approval as well.

"He collects a lot." Lexa looked at a few statues.

"If you really only knew." Clarke laughed knowing he liked to flash his money.

"So not to be rude to the host but when do we get to leave this place?" Lexa was ready to loosen her suit and be less uptight.

"Come say goodbye with me and we can leave." Clarke knew she had done her meet and greets for Kane that it was okay to leave.

"Deal." Lexa smiled heading them back towards the main lobby.

"Kane." Clarke spoke up seeing the man she learned to love turn along with many others smile at her.

"Leaving so soon?" Lexa watched Kane open up his arms for a hug.

"Yeah I kind of want to get this lucky woman alone for awhile." Clarke smiled tugging Lexa closer.

"You are one lucky woman Miss Black." Lexa smiled watching Clarke hug Kane kissing her cheek and letting her go.

"Let's go commander." Clarke headed towards the door with Lexa in tote.

"Hey where are you two going?" Raven seen her best friend and Clarke heading for the door.

"We're taking off for the night but go ahead and enjoy yourself Raven." Lexa smiled at her best friend pushing Clarke out the door.

"Keep it in your pants you two." Raven turned bumping into Octavia.

"Where are they going?" Octavia scrunched up her face thinking it was too soon for them to be leaving.

"To undress each other, you know we could do the same." Raven kept her face serious judging Octavia's glare before watching the brunette blush and turn away from her. Letting her smile finally break she followed Octavia knowing it was going to be a hard to get game and she always loved a good fight.

Clarke walked hand in hand in the city streets with Lexa. She thought over the night and how the woman was fascinated by her girlfriend and how jealous she got about it. Not realizing how much this was going to effect Lexa but she realized pulling the woman into the public eye was going to attract a lot more others like the brunette because the girl was right Lexa was stunning and she wasn't sure how she got so lucky.

"What are you thinking about?" Lexa felt leaning into her as they enjoyed the cold air of the night.

"You." Clarke smiled looking up into Lexa's eyes.

"What about me?" Lexa was curious because Clarke was quiet.

"How lucky I am to have you and how I am not use to be a jealous person." Clarke shook her head thinking about how she almost blew up on the woman.

"Come here let me show you something." Lexa changed the direction of them heading them towards a park.

"Let me guess another secret place?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Nope but I bet you haven't seen it." Lexa laughed thinking about it but she knew Clarke wouldn't say no.

"Really?" Clarke looked at Lexa seeing them walking in the park but towards an ice cream vendor.

"What too cliche?" Lexa smirked.

"No but it's freezing out." Clarke watched Lexa shrug off her jacket putting it around her.

"Now that you are warmer what's your poison?" Lexa laughed watching Clarke grin ear to ear.

"Mmm strawberry." Clarke watched Lexa look at her differently.

Lexa looked at Clarke she was shocked about the answer but then again nothing about Clarke was typical. She thought about what Raven said about telling Clarke she loved her but she couldn't figure out if it was too soon. She heard Clarke say it but after the night they had and then the following day she didn't want to say it was just an emotional overload but it could have been. Could she really be lucky enough to have the woman fall in love with her.

"What?" Clarke couldn't figure out why Lexa was looking at her oddly.

"Just wasn't expecting strawberry." Lexa smiled shaking off the feeling to spill her guts.

"Come on commander." Clarke took the brunettes hand walking them around the park. It was funny she got strawberry but the last thing she expected from the brunette was mint chocolate chip.

"Tonight wasn't so bad." Lexa spoke up knowing tonight was her first time out at an event with Clarke.

"I'm glad you thought so. It isn't always like this but after the gallery and the mention of new work and of course my relationship with you my name seems to be trending." Clarke laughed thinking about it.

"I was surprised people knew my name." Lexa thought it over.

"Yeah they tend to dig till they can find everything and anything so hopefully you don't have any sketchy secrets." Clarke looked at Lexa not seeing anything register on her face.

"Nope pretty clean slate that I can think of." Lexa hoped they left her military past in the past.

"So where are you taking me now?" Clarke looked around not sure of where they were.

"To this big round circle over here." Lexa wasn't telling the whole truth to Clarke just yet.

Clarke stepped around the corner with Lexa stopping dead in her tracks. They were in a garden of some type with a huge fountain in the middle. It was absolutely stunning and could make a gorgeous painting.

"What is this place?" Clarke looked at Lexa dropping her hand towards the fountain.

Lexa stood back waiting for it. Little did Clarke know the second she stepped over the holes it was going to spray up water at her. She held her laugh back so that Clarke wouldn't catch her. Watching the blonde touch a few flowers spinning around looking at the whole entire place. She spotted a kids playground off to one side thinking this had to be a huge family place as well. Walking towards the fountain she wished she had some change to toss in it. Spotting nothing in the fountain she was confused and side stepped. Hearing something suck in air below her she looked down right as water came spraying out soaking her from head to toe before she screamed and stepped back on another spot hearing the same noise she started to freak out trying to avoid the water from hitting her before she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"You set me up." Clarke screamed before laughing.

"I couldn't help but watching you admire the park." Lexa tucked her head over Clarke's shoulder slowly walking them towards another spot that would shoot up water.

"Don't you dare." Clarke was already soaked and slightly freezing.

"Ohhh but we're going too." Lexa pulled Clarke up in her arms not letting her squirm away standing them right over the top of the grate hearing the water about to shoot up at them she heard Clarke scream turning around trying to duck her face.

Lexa laughed hearing Clarke laugh as she picked her up swinging her around in a circle. She couldn't help but love that laugh. Pulling her in closer she felt Clarke wrap her legs around her as she kept twirling them around before stepping them off the spot letting the water stop.

"You're going to pay for this." Clarke clung to Lexa feeling her walk them away from the water.

"It was totally worth it." Lexa laughed feeling Clarke bite down on her neck a little.

"You ruined my ice cream." Clarke pouted.

"We can pick some up but I think our best bet is to change out of these clothes now." Lexa felt Clarke shiver a little knowing both of them were freezing already.

"Truth and if I get sick you're taking care of me." Clarke pulled back leaning in to kiss Lexa not wanting to slide out of her arms.

"So my apartment is closer than your loft. Where should we go?" Lexa knew they had been staying more at her loft then her apartment so she wasn't sure what to do.

"Your apartment is just fine. Plus your shower has some pretty good memories with it." Clarke laughed thinking of the first time they stayed together in Lexa's place.

"I have no problem with a repeat but am I carrying you the whole way?" Lexa stopped outside of the park looking at Clarke's smirk.

"Maybe and body heat does warm me up." Clarke watching Lexa shake her head before dropping her.

"Awwww." Clarke pouted not wanting to walk in the cold.

"Jump on." Lexa bent down decided that a piggyback ride was the best bet if she was about to walk eight blocks and two hills.

"You don't have too I can manage or we can grab a quick cab." Clarke couldn't help but check out her girlfriend's ass in a wet pair of suit pants.

"Clarke this is your last." Lexa was cut off feeling Clarke jump on her back making her let out a loud huff of breath and wobble a little.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Clarke started laughing feeling Lexa adjust her on her back.

"Only for you." Lexa hiked Clarke up higher on her back as she started to walk. Clarke felt like almost nothing on her back compared to everything else she has carried in her life.

Clarke looked around what was considered Lexa's neighborhood as they started to head up the hills to her apartment. It was different seeing the difference only a few blocks could make when it came to a change of scenery. She was shocked she didn't even hear Lexa with labored breathing or anything carrying her but then again she knew the brunette had been in the military and she was probably almost nothing to carry. Leaning down placing a kiss on her cheek she rested her head on the girl's shoulder thinking about them. She remembered the other night when she broke out letting that four letter word slip to the brunette. She had vaguely heard Lexa whisper it but she didn't expect herself to say it back but Lexa had a way with her.

"Okay here we are." Lexa let Clarke hop down as they walked into the elevator to her apartment.

"I hate the cold did I tell you that." Clarke shivered even as she smiled.

"Yes I know you are a beach bum but I promise to start the shower for you the second were both through the door." Lexa started to unbutton her shirt pulling it out of her pants.

"Stripping already." Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"You are not the only one freezing." Lexa felt herself shiver as she slipped off her shirt standing now in just a tank top and pants.

"Mmm." Clarke couldn't stop herself from checking out her girlfriend.

"Let's go." Lexa ran out of the elevator down to her door unlocking it quickly.

"Shower now." Clarke started to unbutton her blouse when she felt Lexa's fingers take over removing her blouse and dropping her hands to her pants as well to take them off.

"Got any plans." Clarke tried to not pay attention to the feeling of Lexa's fingers.

"Yes body heat." Lexa smirked stripping off the rest of her clothes seeing Clarke run for the shower.

"Ohhhh my god." Clarke all but screamed it feeling the hot water pour down on her body.

"That almost sounds as good as when I'm making you say it." Lexa stepped in behind Clarke stealing some of the hot water by hugging the blonde.

"Has to be the best two things ever." Clarke felt herself warm up with the hot water and the feeling of Lexa's naked body against her.

"Lexa I.." Clarke felt her voice stop again she wanted to tell her but she couldn't get it out just yet no matter how much she felt it in her heart.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa pulled back a little not sure what to think of Clarke's hesitation.

"I'm sorry about being jealous." Clarke covered.

"You are the only person with my heart Clarke." Lexa knew what it meant and she had a feeling she knew what Clarke had just wanted to say but she couldn't. Tipping the blondes head up she kissed her until they melted together not just from the heat but from the love Lexa was pouring into the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N Clarke seen a little red with Lexa being in the spotlight as well lol What did everything think? Also next chapter up is going to be a little bit more personal between the girls regarding some of Lexa's past. We're getting closer to the end of this fic with each chapter so if you have any new ideas for my next story run them by me. Thanks for sticking with me. xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey everyone I'm soo sorry this is such a late post. I've been swamped and writing has been on the back burner but I hope to get back to it soon. The story will be finished I never let anything go especially when it comes to Clexa. The end was quick and a little choppy. I wanted to keep writing but I decided to split it into two chapters. Enjoy and thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

Clarke stood in her studio touching up a few of her current paintings. Thinking it over as she looked at each piece she fell even more in love with them. She knew they were going to be in a showing but she wasn't sure if she was actually going to let anyone buy them. She wasn't sure if she wanted someone to buy her heart that she put out on canvas regarding Lexa and how much she has changed her life. The smile that was always brought to her face thinking about the brunette was the highlight of everything. She didn't even have to see the girl and she was smiling because of her. It had been almost a week since they had really got some time together. With Lexa being at the station and her swamped in work regarding previous sales and a new showing she barely had time to think.

 **Beep beep**

Clarke looked over at her phone checking the time she wasn't sure who could be texting her this late in the night.

 **Lexa:** I miss you.

Clarke knew she had a cheesy grin on her face but she couldn't help it. Turning her phone the right way she snapped a sad face selfie to send back to Lexa telling her she missed her more. She knew soon they would be able to spend some quality time together. She had caught wind from Raven that there had been a few close calls on the job but nothing to worry about. Every since the first time she had seen Lexa on the news she tried to stay away from it. The last thing she wanted was to hear something bad happen from reporters rather than the real story.

 **Lexa:** Sexier than ever.

Clarke felt herself blush. She was actually happy this time no one was staring at her. Jumping slightly feeling her phone beep again. It was a picture message from Lexa sitting in her uniform. She wished she could call the girl and talk to her but she was learning the new protocol with dating a firefighter and it was strick.

 **Clarke:** Speaking of sexy.

Clarke sent the text back adding a little wink emoji. Putting her phone back down she knew it was about all she was going to get out of the brunette at the moment. Looking back around she grabbed a new canvas knowing her current idea in her head was not a part of her new showing but she wanted to paint the professional side of Lexa. Grabbing some grey and black she started to paint out a smokey outline. Switching over to red she started to paint out the hat of a firefighter along with the jacket that matched it. Grabbing a new set of colors she started to work in the figure of Lexa. She didn't add any personal features just the strength of what it takes to do the job. She wasn't sure if Lexa would actually keep the painting but maybe if anything she could get it to stand out as a single in her gallery. Looking it over she started to fill in the small details around what she knew about the fire department.

 **Ding**

Turning around she spotted Octavia walking off the elevator smiling. Clarke raised an eyebrow wondering exactly what was up with her best friend and if it had anything to do with Raven at all. She knew Raven had been the master in flirting and she had been laying it on thick with Octavia but she also knew her best friend was straight or so it seemed.

"What has you all cheesy?" Clarke called Octavia out.

"Nothing." Octavia smiled again shaking her head knowing she was horrible at lying.

"Really spit it out." Clarke turned back around to paint again knowing her best friend was going to start talking.

"Ughh Clarke." Octavia plopped down on the couch glaring at Clarke who was now laughing.

"Raven pulled one on you didn't she?" Clarke looked over seeing Octavia sprawled out on her couch with her eyes closed.

"That girl is so damn persistent I don't know how to see straight." Octavia turned to see her best friend smiling.

"Seeing straight is one thing Raven doesn't do." Clarke dodged the pillow that came flying her way.

"Don't take her side jerk." Octavia growled rolling over to push her face into the couch.

"So what did she do?" Clarke stopped her touch ups to stare at the brunette.

"It was small but it seemed like so much." Octavia smiled again.

"Spit it out already geez." Clarke sat her paint's down walking over to the couch to plop down over the top of Octavia only to feel her roll so she was smushing herself now.

"Geez you could have not smothered the both of us." Clarke started to run her fingers through her best friends hair making sure not to get paint on her.

"She asked me out for a drink so I agreed because who am I to turn down a drink right." Octavia felt Clarke shake her head.

"Keep going." Clarke waited for it.

"We were at the bar and either I come off massively straight or it's just true that Raven can attract just about anyone like she states but this girl approached our table as I wasn't fully paying attention and asked Raven if she could buy her a drink or maybe dance." Octavia thought it over remembering every second of it.

"Once I caught wind of the girl who let me tell you was drop dead gorgeous I then heard what Raven had to say." Octavia shook her head.

"What did she say Octavia." Clarke knew Raven had a way with words so it had to have been something good.

"She said and let me quote this" Octavia held up her air quotes." Thank you for the offer but I am actually with the most beautiful woman in this bar and I would be stupid to leave her." Octavia smiled knowing it was small and probably ridiculous but it stuck a cord.

"Awww she is winning you over with some sweetness." Clarke smiled poking a finger into Octavia's side only to hear her bust up laughing.

"It's not even huge but the way she said it with such confidence like I have never had a guy just brush off another woman like that." Octavia opened her eyes meeting Clarke's.

"She has a way with words and women Octavia." Clarke didn't want to drag down Raven but she didn't want her best friend hurt either.

"I know and I am sooo straight Clarke but I hate to admit it that she gives me butterflies when I'm around her even when she is being her annoying I'm full of myself attitude." Octavia knew she was going to be in trouble if she kept hanging out with Raven.

"Just remember you both have feelings and let's not have any heartbreaks between the two of you. Also don't lead her on O because I would hate to have Lexa and I at odds over our friends." Clarke warned Octavia seeing her shake her head okay.

"Good what are you doing because I am starving." Clarke shoved Octavia off the couch onto the floor laughing.

"Who am I to turn down food." Octavia jumped up straightening her clothes.

"Exactly what I thought, let's go." Clarke looked down at her clothes grabbing a new shirt she tossed it on and let her painted jeans stick with her. It was pretty much her style anyways as she grabbed a beanie pulling it on.

* * *

Raven stood outside the fire station sending a text to her best friend to see if she was allowed to step out for just a few seconds for a quick talk. She knew the rules had changed regarding just walking in and out on the job so she didn't want to get her best friend in trouble in any kind of way.

"Hey what's up?" Lexa stepped out of the door looking at her best friend who was obviously stressed over something.

"Hey are you good to talk for a few?" Raven leaned off her truck heading towards the door.

"You only got about five minutes so spit it out." Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell if I pissed off or maybe scared off Octavia tonight." Raven shuffled her feet a little.

"What happened?" Lexa was curious it wasn't every day she seen her best friend stressed over a girl.

"I blew off some chick at the bar when we were together having drinks and she got all stiff and shady and then ended up leaving early talking about having to see Clarke." Raven looked up seeing her best friend smiling.

"Really Raven?" Lexa laughed.

"Yes really like damn I know she is straight but we have this thing and I enjoy it even if it never goes anywhere and then she just ran off on me with no reasoning." Raven huffed out a breath.

"Stop overthinking it. Maybe Clarke really needed something or maybe you caught her off guard Raven. Don't forget you are the master at flirting and feelings just watch what you do because I don't want either of you hurt.

 **RING RING RING**

Lexa looked up hearing the bell go off for them to leave. She heard all the engines and ambulances get called out which means it was something big. Turning around she ran into the station without even saying goodbye to Raven. Grabbing her gear she tossed on her helmet with jacket in hand.

"Let's do this guys." Lexa jumped on the side of the truck watching her men gather up everything before hopping on the truck themselves.

Raven watched the trucks pull out followed by all the ambulance. For some reason deep down she had a feeling this wasn't just some normal call seeing everyone take off towards the downtown part of the city. She knew it was a horrible idea but she jumped in her truck and slowly made her way down the hills hoping maybe she could catch a glimpse of what was happening.

Lexa shoved on her helmet cranking the horn hard so that all the cars got out of their way. She hated calls it the city for the simple fact that is was packed and hard to squeeze the trucks through anything. Looking up ahead she could see smoke filling the air from what it looked like two separate buildings. She could hear sirens coming from all directions telling her this was something serious.

"Looks like we have a big one guys. Everyone be safe as we hit this." Lexa yelled back to her men as they pulled up to a building that was fully engulfed spreading over into a condo development. There were people scattered all over the area some hurt some coughing and some just watching the view.

"Harper get these people organized and out of the way." Lexa pointed trying to clear the area just in case anything exploded or fell down

"Guys grab the hoses get these hooked up we're going to need water on that building asap." Lexa yelled pointing at two of her men. She headed towards a chief that was on scene with another truck.

"What do we have sir?" Lexa walked up pushing her helmet back a little.

"We have a business tower up in flames I guess it was purposely done by a disgruntled employee. We were informed that a few randoms could be stuck in that building. The fire jumped and this condo apartment still has people in it as well. A few of my men are getting ready to head in." Lexa listened to the man before thinking of where to start.

"Get your men in there I'll grab a few of mine to sweep that business building the best we can." Lexa took off grabbing her best men pulling on their mask and grabbing their axes they headed towards the building.

"Okay guys safety first. We don't know what is going on in this building so a quick sweep and if anything feels wrong we all get out." Lexa watched men nod as they walked through the door.

Octavia and Clarke were sitting in a small diner ordering more than half the menu when they heard the sirens blaring around them. Clarke could hear the honk from the fire engine getting everyone out of the way. She held her breath hoping it didn't past the windows she didn't want to see Lexa's truck number.

"Clarke." Octavia looked at her best friend who had her eyes closed.

"I can't look Octavia. I will worry more than what I worry already and I just have to trust she will be safe." Clarke ran her fingers through her hair blowing out air telling herself everything was going to be okay.

"Do you want me to check the news?" Octavia pulled out her phone.

"Nope let's just order and enjoy this late night meal." Clarke put her phone back down in her purse trying to shake the bad feeling she had.

"Okay you have to share the pancakes along with the fruit if I am getting biscuits and gravy." Octavia pointed at the menu noticing her best friend was looking out the window not paying attention to her at all.

"Clarke are you sure you don't want to check it out or look at the news?" Octavia watched her best friend think it over.

"What am I supposed to do Octavia run down there and watch a flaming building and my girlfriend running into it." Clarke snapped knowing it was wrong but she was worried.

"No but you can at least find out what is going on to help ease your mind." Octavia didn't take the attitude from Clarke to heart. She knew her best friend was stressed. She hadn't come to terms with the fact that Lexa's job was dangerous it was new to her and it was going to be a learning process.

"Fine fine turn it on." Clarke held her breath as Octavia asked the owner of the diner to turn on the tv to the news.

 _Breaking new_

Clarke heard it and it was the last thing she truly wanted to hear but she knew seeing how many sirens she heard that it was something bigger than what she had ever seen Lexa have to battle. Feeling Octavia wrap her arms around her they both watched the tv.

 _Just arriving on the scene to this two building fire, one is a business completely up in the flames high enough to jump to this expensive condo building. Firefighters on scene are trying to control the fire and get people out of the building of the condo. We've just been notified that another group of firefighters have ran into the business building which has been linked to a disgruntled employee setting the place on fire._

 _Back away please back away for safety_

Clarke felt Octavia squeeze her as they watched the news. She felt her body shake a little knowing Lexa was in one of those buildings. She seen the blonde girl Harper trying to back off the press as they were unraveling hoses and letting the paramedics through the lines that were set off by the police.

 **Ring ring**

Octavia looked down at her phone why Clarke was lost in the tv it was Raven which scared her even more. Picking it up she turned from her best friend just incase it was bad news already regarding Lexa.

"Octavia have you seen the news? Raven spit it out quickly because she was standing behind the lines of the fire as close as the police was letting them. She watched her best friend hook up and run into the building that was pretty much looking like it was about to collapse.

"Yes we're watching the news now." Octavia turned back and Clarke was still focused on the tv.

"We as in Clarke?" Raven was hoping Clarke had not seen the news yet.

"Yes Clarke, why Raven?" Octavia was now stressed knowing Raven was on the scene or in the area which means she knew more than what the news could tell.

"Damn I was hoping she didn't catch wind of it. From what I can see from a distance since I got here a little early Lexa took the office building and her team has yet to come out but the cops have us all the way back now. I am not sure how much longer that building is going to hold up Octavia." Raven was worried she wasn't sure if she needed Clarke to come to the scene or stay where she was.

"What do I do Raven?" Octavia heard a loud boom come through the phone looking back to the TV she watched the top part of the building pretty much blow up.

"Octavia Octavia Octavia." Clarke started to panic watching the tv she wasn't sure where Lexa was but her gut was telling her she was in that building that was close to falling down.

"Let's go." Octavia shut off her phone and pushed Clarke out of the booth throwing money out of her purse on the table as she dragged Clarke to the car and got in.

Clarke knew there was no way they were making it anywhere near the incident without walking up like a normal bystander. She hated thinking that is all she was but she was terrified and she knew coming to the scene was probably a bad idea but Octavia told her she needed to be close and maybe it would be easier if she could get wind that Lexa was out of the fire and safe.

"Raven Raven?" Octavia pulled them and pushed them through the crowd reaching the brunette pulling Clarke up in front of them. She wrapped her arms around her best friend feeling Raven throw an arm over the top of Clarke as well.

"Where is she Raven I know you know." Clarke spoke up but didn't turn her head.

"Clarke." Raven didn't wanted to tell the blonde anything.

"Raven!" Clarke all but yelled it seeing a few people look at her.

"I spotted her gearing up and heading into the business building." Raven watched Clarke close her eyes.

Lexa felt her mans hand on her back as they swept the bottom floor. They had felt the rock of an explosion above them knowing soon they were going to have to pull out due to the danger.

"Fire department call out." Lexa yelled it again hoping she didn't hear a call back because the smoke through the building was lethal.

"Black out of the building now." Lexa heard her mic go off hearing them call her team out.

"Let's go." Lexa felt her man tap her on the back knowing it meant it was time to turn around.

"Heelllppp." Lexa and her man turned around hearing the small yell.

'Did you hear that?" Lexa looked at her man seeing him tip his head yes.

"Let's go." Lexa turned back around headed a little farther into the building.

"We have to go." She shook off her man knowing she was defying orders.

"Black." She heard her man yell at her again.

"Just a little father." Lexa felt across the ground for anything as the building rocked again with another explosion.

"Shit shit shit Black don't get us killed in here." Lexa shook her head hearing her man follow her knowing both of them were now in trouble.

"Right here." Lexa spotted the two women under a fallen beam.

"Axe lift it." Lexa pointed to the end of the beam as she bent down pulling one of the women out. Looking down at the other one she wasn't sure if the woman was even alive but she tugged trying to get her out as well. Hearing another crash she pointed at her man telling him to take the woman and get out.

"Not without you." She heard him yell as she pointed again for the door. Seeing him finally turn Lexa pulled on the woman again not caring if she was dead already she wanted the woman to not burn up and have a proper funeral if they couldn't save her.

"Come on lady." Lexa tugged one more time getting the woman free she heard another explosion behind her ducking as the fire burst through the ceiling down at them. Grabbing the woman she tossed her over her shoulder and started to make her way back out of the building. She could tell the building was collapsing hearing all the metal crack it was a sign of it giving away to the heat.

"Cap here." Lexa looked up seeing her man had come back for her. She smiled looking at him shaking her head as she passed off the woman. Moving forward she could see the light coming from the doors before she got yanked backwards feeling her mask come off. Scrambling to her feet she turned seeing a man with knife pointing at her.

"Sir the building is going to collapse please let me help you out." Lexa yelled it as she coughed from the smoke starting to invade her senses..

"You weren't suppose to save them." Lexa heard the man yell knowing now it was the guy who had set the building on fire.

"Sir please." Lexa coughed again trying to get her mask back on realizing there was no chance she stepped forward trying to grab the man hard enough to get them closer to the entrance giving her a chance to save them both.

"How do you feel about dying today." Lexa kept her ground coughing knowing the man was on a suicide mission she lunged forward grabbing the man's arm with the knife pushing it into the air she elbowed him taking him down.

"Not today sir." Lexa wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started to drag them backwards. Hear a crack she looked up seeing the tiles start to fall she pulled quicker looking backwards towards the door she felt a hot burn hit her in the ribs causing her to let go of the man tripping hard as she flew backwards at the entrance.

"Cap get up." Lexa looked down seeing the knife stuck in her side. The man must have gotten a hold of it again of kept it as she was tugging him out and stabbed her. Lexa laid backwards on the ground knowing where the knife was it could be bad she lifted her hand pointing a the building as her men rushed to her side.

"Medic now." Lexa tried to contain her coughing hearing her men yell for help.

"He's at the entrance grab him." Lexa pointed as her men helped her get up on the stretcher wincing slightly in pain she tried to hold it together.

 **BOOM**

Lexa looked up watching the building explode through the front door before it started to collapse as they rushed away from the building. She knew in her heart the man wouldn't make it and it devastated her even if she was the one who got stabbed.

Clarke held her breath seeing Lexa come falling out of the building backwards. She had seen everyone exit but her girlfriend till the last second. Seeing Lexa point but not get up had her confused. She couldn't tell what was going on till she saw the men wave over the medics.

"Raven." Clarke said it outloud as they watched the guys slowly pick Lexa up off the ground. They couldn't see what was going on at all and Clarke felt herself start to panic.

"I can't see anything Clarke." Raven spouted back knowing it wasn't good if her best friend just got stuck on a stretcher as they rushed her away from the fire.

"Move now." Clarke shoved her way towards the tape trying to find a way under it. With all the police protection she knew it was almost impossible so she made her way towards the ambulance they were headed at seeing Harper push people out of the way from them.

"Harper." Clarke yelled knowing the woman probably couldn't hear her.

Octavia tried to find Clarke's blonde hair in the crowd she had shoved her way through the crowd heading towards where Lexa had been rushed too. She couldn't see anything it was too crowded and the people were recording and on the phone all talking about it rather than actually moving as she shoved them.

"Octavia." Raven grabbed the brunette from the back who had took off towards the direction of Clarke. She never knew how determined women could be when it came to running and shoving people out of the way. Raven grabbed Octavia yanking her towards the back of the crowd because there was no catching Clarke and if anything they could get to the hospital faster.

"I have to find Clarke." Octavia turned around trying to fight Raven off as she pushed them out of the crowd.

"You are never going to find Clarke in this. The best bet for us is to get in my truck and make it to the hospital now." Raven seen the realization in the brunettes eyes.

"Shit shit nothing about this is good." Octavia grabbed Raven's hand as they pushed out of the crowd heading towards her truck. She hoped somehow some way Clarke had found her way to Lexa.

* * *

Lexa could feel every bump the stretcher hit slam into her side. It felt like hot razor blades shredding her skin. Holding her breath was the only way she was making it work on top of trying not to cough. Feeling the paramedic slid the air mask over her head and over her face she rolled her eyes she could feel her vision start to blur. She hated being the patient and she knew she was never a good one but now she had Clarke in her life and thinking of this moment it was the first time she was begging for everything to be okay. Lifting the mask she had to ask.

"How bad does it look." Lexa turned her head to Gustus who was by her side as usual.

"I'm not a doctor cap but I am going to say not good." Lexa felt her vision blur again she was going to pass out from the pain.

"Tell her that I love her." Lexa spit it out seeing the realization on her mans face he knew what she was talking about.

"If you are ready for that step and those words you are going to have to do it yourself Black." Lexa heard him say it as she faded out.

Clarke knew what she was about to do was going to get her in trouble but right now she needed to see Lexa. There was no way she wasn't going to see her so she slipped by a police officer close enough to Harper to grab a hold of her jacket.

"Harper where is she?" Clarke begged she could hear it in her voice while clinging to her jacket.

"You can't be on this side." Clarke watched Harper look around.

"I know but I seen her get rushed out and I just need to see her please Harper even if it's just for a second." Clarke stood looking around and behind Harper trying to spot Lexa.

"Ughhh if I get in trouble for this I am blaming you." Clarke heard the frustration in the blondes voice but she watched her tip her head to the ambulance beside her before walking away.

Clarke ran up next to the medics squeezing through she seen Lexa laying on the stretcher. She started to panic she couldn't see what was wrong with her but frantically she couldn't control her body as she pushed past one of the firefighters getting directly next to Lexa.

"Lexa." Clarke said it in a whisper.

"Lexa Lexa open your eyes damnit talk to me." Clarke touched her face looking down her body for any sign of what could be wrong feeling someone start to tug on her .

"Wake up tell me you are going to be okay. Tell me she is going t be okay" Clarke grabbed her hand squeezing it starting to yell.

"Miss you can't be here we need to get her to the hospital." Clarke brushed off the man trying to grab at her again.

"I am not going anywhere why is she not talking." Clarke started to panic seeing the air breathing in the mask she at least knew she was alive.

"Miss please leave." Clarke turned around shoving the man with anger in her eyes.

"Shut the hell up. She's my girlfriend and I refuse to leave." Clarke was pissed she turned back to Lexa clinging to her body when she finally spotted the towel with blood packed against her her lower side.

"She's been stabbed." Clarke heard the man behind her but her eyes didn't leave the handle of the knife.

"Let's go." Clarke watched the paramedics shove the stretcher up and into the back of the ambulance she was stuck in place she didn't know what to say or do.

"GO." Clarke wasn't sure what happened but someone picked her up and shoved her in the back of the ambulance hearing the doors slam behind her she watched the guys start to hang the IV connected to Lexa dumping power and gauze around her wound.

"What are you doing you better be helping her." Clarke scooted up grabbing onto Lexa's hand again.

"Please please you have to be okay I need you to wake up." Clarke wanted to shake the brunette awake.

"I'm assuming you are her." Clarke looked up at the man seeing him stare at her.

"I'm who?" Clarke was confused.

"The girl she was talking about before she passed out." Clarke looked to the man and then back to Lexa.

"What did she say?" Clarke looked at the man confused.

Beep Beep Beep

Clarke felt her head whip around looking at the monitor that was beeping erratically now. She started to feel weak seeing the man pulling out something and injected it into her IV as the ambulance came to a stop she jumped hearing the doors get yanked open and people were grabbing the stretcher yanking it out of the back of the van causing her to drop Lexa's hand.

"What do we have?" Clarke looked at the guy and the woman talking and she was trying her hardest to keep up and understand.

"BP is dropping and we can't tell where the knife is exactly sitting but it doesn't look good." Clarke felt her heart drop.

"What is going on why are you not helping her." Clarke spoke up looking at the man and woman dragging Lexa through the doors into the hospital.

"Let's get her into x-rays we need to find out where that knife is." Clarke got stopped by one of the nurses the second the doctors turned the corner.

"No no no I can't leave her." Clarke started to fight the nurses before she felt hands from behind grab her pulling her backwards.

"Stop let me go dammit I need to be with her." Clarke struggled hearing Octavia telling her it was going to be okay she felt her body slunch down to the ground as she finally started to cry.

"Shhhh it's going to be okay." Clark turned hugging Octavia tightly listening to Raven try and calm them both down.

"She has to wake up, she has to be okay. She can't do this to me not after I've fallen for her." Clarke heard herself knowing she had more to say then just that. She needed Lexa to wake up she needed to tell her she was in love with her.

* * *

 **A/N Slight cliffhanger but those four letters words are coming out. I hope you guys loved it and sorry for the end being a little all over the place. xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay so this isn't my favorite chapter. I had a super hard time writing it along with my writers block and my schedule but I wanted to get something out for you guys. This isn't a fun loving fluffy chapter more of one full of emotions and the next step in the couples future. Enjoy.**

* * *

Clarke paced in the waiting room, a doctor had come out stating Lexa was still in surgery that the blade nicked a part of her stomach and spleen which was a good thing because it missed everything regarding her heart. Clarke had begged to be able to see her and the doctors were still saying no. By the time Raven and Octavia had talked her into taking a seat the rest of Lexa's crew had showed up and were waiting in the waiting room as well.

"Ma'am" Clarke looked up seeing a big guy standing in front of her.

"Yes" Clarke wasn't sure what to say because she didn't know the guy but she was almost positive he was the one who shoved her into the back of the ambulance.

"She is strong and you make her stronger." Clarke tried to smile but she knew it didn't show.

"You put me into the back of the ambulance." Clarke watched the man nod. He was a big guy stood tall with well posture. Clarked eyed him up and down and realized who he really was.

"You're Gustus?" Clarke took a shot at it.

"Yes and you are Clarke. I've heard a lot about you from Lexa." Clarke did get a smile out that time but she knew she could feel the tears still falling from her eyes. She felt the man sit down next to her putting a hand on her knee.

"Clarke I haven't seen her this happy since before she was in the army. She was an amazing soldier she stood out from the rest. Wearing that uniform was her life and when she got hurt and what happened to her it broke her." Clarke listened to the man she was wondering why he was sharing the information.

"She was broken Clarke it took a lot for me to get her back on her feet. She didn't want to do anything but fight for her position back in or party till she couldn't walk. Once she was in the fire department she loved her job again it brought her some happiness." Clarke listened on thinking about what Lexa had shared with her and the other questions she had yet to ask.

"What happened to her in the military. How did she get hurt?" Clarke was curious.

"You will have to get that story from her, but the point is now that she has met you, now that you are in her life she has that light in her eyes again. She shows that smile you hardly ever see and she actually spends time away from the station and gets her head outside of the job." Clarke laughed looked at the man.

"She still tries to hide that smile from me but I see it when she thinks I'm not paying attention." Clarke heard her voice crack but she watched the man smile at her.

'That smile Clarke the person who she is becoming the person who had that opened huge heart is emerging again." Clarke shook her head putting her hands over her face again as she blew out air pushing her hair back.

"She has to be okay." Clarke looked at the man who wrapped his arm around her.

"Trust her she's strong she will be back and standing in front of us in no time." Clarke shook her head trying to believe the man as best as she could.

Octavia watched her best friend sitting across from her and Raven talking to one of the men who worked with Lexa. She wasn't sure what was being said but for some reason she could tell it was helping Clarke some. She hadn't been able to break through to her best friend over the situation because she refused to talk.

"Why are you staring." Octavia heard Raven whisper to her.

"Who is he?" Octavia asked Raven looking at her face she could tell the brunette was stressed and trying to hold it together the best she could.

"That's Gustus, he was the only one who supported Lexa when she came out. He was her father figure or at least the one person she looked up to for everything. He was also the person who got her back on her feet when she was being stupid." Octavia listened to Raven knowing she didn't even know a quarter of Lexa's life.

"He seems to be able to get to her a little." Octavia said it under her breath not realizing Raven heard her.

"It's okay Octavia, you are her best friend she is just distraught right now. She isn't closing anyone out purposely because she is freaking out internally." Octavia shook her head leaning back in her chair watching her best friend.

"I know, it's just I have always been able to help her and this time I don't even know what to do." Octavia turned hearing the doors open seeing her brother and a few other men walk through the door.

"Shit" Octavia heard Raven next to her say it as she was getting up heading his way.

Clarke felt the man next to her get up out of his chair quickly. Looking up she spotted Octavia arguing with Bellamy in the corner seeing a few other of Lexa's men now standing facing Bellamy and his two officers. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure it had to do with the case and she could the tell the tension got a little high seeing all the men standing up now. Getting up already fed up with everyone she headed that way.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke pushed her way through making it to Octavia and Bellamy.

"Clarke." Octavia spoke up only to feel herself get bumped a little to see Raven sneaking in behind her.

"Black was ordered to come out of the building we need statements regarding her defying orders and regarding the harm of her own men." Clarke listened to what Bellamy was saying.

"Bellamy right now is not the time." Clarke could hear the plea in Octavia's voice regarding the situation.

"Which one of you followed Black into the building." Clarke watched every man in the room raise their hand.

"I'll have every one of you arrested if needed." Clarke listened to Bellamy raise his voice everything was wrong right now they were suppose to be waiting and praying that Lexa was okay.

"Call my attorney Bellamy and until then get the hell out of this hospital." Clarke finally yelled she could feel her body tremble. She couldn't believe he was low enough to come in here demanding things regarding the fire department when someone was hurt and right now that person was their captain.

"Clarke you need to stay away." Clarke heard him and knew exactly where he was going.

"No Bellamy you need to suck it up and walk away. My attorney covers every one of these men including Lexa who is currently fighting for her life back there somewhere and all you are worried about is some vendetta you have against her which was obviously a tragic accident." Clarke watched the recognition on his face that she knew the story that Lexa had shared it with her.

"Bellamy leave." Clarke heard Octavia as she stepped up in front of her putting her hands on Bellamy and another guy next to him started to push them away from the crowd.

"Ma'am take your hands off me." Clarke was shocked hearing Bellamy let his men speak to Octavia let alone seeing on of them grab her.

"Take your hands off her now." Clarke watched Raven step up grabbing the man's hand knowing it was about to get really bad.

"Miss Griffin." Clarke heard someone behind her knowing for a fact it was the doctor. She heard everyone stop arguing and almost everyone turn around waiting for the news.

"Please tell me she is okay." Clarke all but begged as she stepped up seeing the man take off his surgical cap.

"She's out of surgery everything went good. She isn't out of the woods yet but she must have someone watching over her because it could have been a lot worse." Clarke heard everyone behind her let out a breath hearing the good news.

"When can we see her?" Clarke was desperate.

"I can bring one of you back now if you'd like but she is still out of it." Clarke turned to Raven waving her forward. It was only right for her to go first even though she wanted to be selfish.

"It's okay Clarke go ahead if anything she needs you by her side." Raven nodded to the blonde who was crying as she shook her head no.

"Seriously Clarke go." Octavia pushed her best friend forward.

Clarke took a step forward looking back at everyone as she started to follow the doctor back into the hospital. She thought it over and how this could have been her life. She could have been a doctor standing in the ER or in a department helping people but she has picked art. She picked what her heart wanted and right now all her heart wanted was Lexa.

"Right here Miss Griffin." Clarke stopped in the doorway looking in at Lexa lying in a bed with all the machines beeping around her. Walking into the room she scanned the brunette she was pale and lifeless.

"Lexa." Clarke whispered it grabbing onto the brunettes hand squeezing it. She felt herself start to cry again as she was losing it seeing the brunette not respond.

"Please I need you to be okay. You can't do this to me it's not fair, I fall for you and then you go and have to be the all mighty hero damn you." Clarke whispered it all while squeezing even tighter.

"I have stuff to show you and things to tell you. I want to bring you places and make you happy like you make me happy. I want you to be able to see yourself how I see you. I painted you Lexa, I painted us." Clarke was all but begging at the side of the bed for just something from the brunette anything to give her a signal she could hear her or feel her.

 **Beep beep beep**

Clarke looked up at the machine hearing it start to beep along with another one. She watched a nurse come rushing in. Pushing her out of the way she started to panic not sure what they were doing or what was going on.

"What is happening?" Clarke spoke up trying to get an answer.

"Her heart rate and breathing elevated. I'm just checking her vitals, coming off of anesthesia can cause complications but in this case it just looks like it was just you." Clarke looked at Lexa and then back at the nurse before stepping back up and grabbing Lexa's hand again.

"I'm here Lexa you're okay. You're safe." Clarke figured if Lexa could hear her she would at least let the brunette know she isn't going anywhere.

"It's about time we visitation." Clarke heard the nurse holding her hand up cutting her off.

"I'm not leaving this room." Clarke made her point clear.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted anything for the night. The chair on that side reclines and I can grab you a blanket." Clarke sighed hearing what the nurse said.

"I have other people who want to visit her can I have them come back really quick before it's time for everyone to leave." Clarke asked the nurse hoping that Octavia, Raven and Gustus could at least see Lexa.

"I'll go grab them but just for a few minutes." Clarke nodded before yanking the chair as close to the bed as possible so she could be close to the brunette for when she wakes up.

Raven paced the waiting room now. Clarke had been back for a good thirty minutes and she hadn't returned with any news. She could feel her nerves started to get to her and she hated being nervous.

"You are burning a hole in the ground." Octavia watched Raven stress about Lexa and Clarke being gone so long.

"Does it usually take this long?" Raven didn't know what to do so she just plopped down in the chair next to Octavia.

"Gustus, Raven, Octavia." Raven bounced out of the chair quicker than walking up to the nurse.

"Miss Griffin refuses to leave but you have five minutes before I close down all visiting hours. I shouldn't be allowing you all back there at once but I am making an exception for Lexa." All three of them looked at the woman wondering how she knew Lexa but they didn't care as they followed her out of the waiting room.

"Octavia." Clarke hopped out of the chair wrapping herself around her best friend squeezing her hard only to feel Octavia squeeze back.

"I know Clarke give her time she is going to wake up." Octavia whispered it knowing what it meant while watching Raven sit down next to her best friend saying something to her.

"Alexandra Black wake the hell up." Raven threatened her best friend knowing she probably couldn't hear her but she had to find some way to yell at her.

"If you leave me with these two girls to survive on my own I will haunt you when I die myself." Raven poked Lexa in the arm trying to prove her point to the brunette.

"You act like you would hate that." Octavia overheard Raven standing next to Lexa she reached out and grabbed Lexa's hand squeezing it.

"Lexa we all love and need you to come back to us. If anything you are forcing us to adopt and take care of Raven and we all know how much of a job that is." Octavia laughed hearing Raven huff out air.

Clarke watched her best friend and Raven interact with Lexa as if she was awake bickering as usual. It's crazy how close they had become with Raven and how dominant Lexa was in her life now. She wasn't use to it but now that she was feeling it and being with Lexa she never wanted to lose it again. Clarke watched Gustus walk up and kiss his hand before pressing it to Lexa's forehead before doing something else that seemed possibly tribal symbolizing something between the two of them.

"Time to go." Clarke heard the nurse seeing all of her friends say goodbye really quickly.

"Text me with any updates." Raven told Clarke watching Octavia wrap her arm around Raven as they headed out. She made note to ask about it later.

Clarke plopped down in the chair next to the brunette grabbing the blanket she wrapped it around herself and stared. She was use to waking up and seeing a mess of brunette hair sprawled out in her bed but now she just wanted something just anything from Lexa. Clarke felt her eyes get heavy but she didn't want to sleep she wanted to be awake if the brunette woke up. Grabbing the controller she turned on the TV only to see the news.

 _Earlier in this two building fire we had a tragic accident sending one of our local firefighters to the hospital. Saving the life of a woman who was stuck in the building before being stabbed by a man with knife. No word on her condition but the fire is now under control and from a source the man who started the fire has been pronounced dead at the scene with no other casualties. We will keep you updated as we find out more information._

Clarke listened seeing a few of the firefighters she knew on the screen going through the wreckage of the burnt buildings. Holding her breath watching the scene from before of the buildings up in flames and the quick clips they caught of Lexa and Gustus running into the office building. She wanted to cry seeing the brunette work like a pro but she knew she couldn't it was Lexa's job and she was good at it.

"Ma'am." Clarke looked up seeing the nurse hand her some paper and a pencil.

"Draw it will help you." Clarke was confused looking at the nurse but she took the materials anyways.

"She talks highly of you and I've never seen her smile like she does now. Thank you for giving that back to her." Clarke nodded her head in acceptance knowing it meant the woman personally knew Lexa.

"My name is Anya she has always been like a little sister to me when visiting the patients she saved and helping the others deal with what happened. She's a good woman and a very strong one." Clarke smiled grabbing Lexa's hand knowing it was exactly something she would do.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled picking up the pencil she looked at Lexa and started to think. Letting her hand do the movements she looked down realizing she was sketching a symbol mixing the military with the fire department. She crossed it with paint brushes and art designs. Adding small details she put in dog tags and a firefighter helmet knowing she was wrapping her art world around Lexa's history and happiness. Staring down at it she knew exactly what she was going to use it for. She had one last canvas in her studio and the drawing was going to be the final piece to her collection. Leaning her head back with the paper on her lap she felt herself start to drift. Knowing sleep was pulling at her she grabbed Lexa's hand and let herself finally sleep.

Lexa stirred flickering her eyes open she could see white spots. Trying to look around she was mapping out where she was. Her throat burned like she had inhaled fire and twitching a little she felt the sharp pain in her side. Wanting to move she heard something next to her only to feel her hand get squeezed. Tipping her head to side she spotted a blonde mess of hair wrapped in a blanket clutching her hand like her life depended on it. Even though she couldn't fully smile she felt her lips turn up to the view. Clarke had stayed and it warmed her heart. She knew she must have worried the blonde to death with that happened but even then she was sitting next to her by her side.

"Looks like you're awake." Lexa turned her head to see one of her favorite doctors who had patched her up on several occasions.

"Looks like you saved me again doc." Lexa spoke feeling the pain in her throat.

"Shhhh here." Lexa took a sip of what her friend gave her trying to clear her throat.

"What the diagnosis?" Lexa spoke softly now not wanting to wake Clarke up.

"Well he got you good. You were stabbed and it slid between most of your important organs just nicking your spleen. We removed it and made sure the rest of you was intact but I would appreciate if it I didn't have to see you in here on my table again." Lexa nodded knowing she got lucky. It could have been worse like she had said but the knife ended up short and somehow made it's way into her body at a good angle.

"She's a fighter. She killed the small scuffle in the waiting room regarding Bellamy and refused to leave this room no matter what anyone tried to say." Lexa looked back over at Clarke who stirred in her sleep.

"Sounds like Clarke." Lexa laughed a little coughing some she felt the blonde squeeze again so she squeezed back seeing blue eyes meet her.

"Lexa." Clarke paused making sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"Hey princess." Lexa watched the blondes eyebrows knit together in disapproval before she jumped up out of the chair.

"Oh my god you're awake. You scared the hell out of me if I could smack you right now I would." Clarke bent down kissing Lexa's lips feeling the brunette slightly hum.

"It's good to see you too." Lexa felt herself smile wrapping her arm around Clarke's leg.

"I'll let you two catch up a little." Lexa turned to see her friend start to walk out.

"Hey thank you but when can I get out of here?" Lexa hated hospitals and sitting in one was going to drive her nuts.

"I'll grab your doctor and tell him you're awake." Lexa nodded looking back at the blonde.

"Don't you dare think you are leaving here early. I will make sure they tie you down." Clarke warned Lexa knowing she wanted out of the hospital now.

"I thought that was only for the bedroom." Lexa smirked seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

"This is not a time to joke you got stabbed." Clarke poked at the brunette.

"I've been through worse." Lexa spoke the truth knowing it was true.

"Not with me you haven't Lexa, you scared me and I need you in my life" Clarke could see the recognition in the brunettes eyes.

"I need you too Clarke." Lexa rubbing her thumb in circles over the blondes wrist pulling her a little to sit down on the side of the bed.

"What is that?" Lexa looked down at the table seeing a sketch.

"Nothing you need to see yet and don't change the subject." Clarke flipped the piece of paper over looking back into those green eyes she loved so much.

"It's okay Clarke." Lexa tried to comfort the scared blonde.

"No it's not! I don't know the future but I realized that I need you and want you in my life. I never want to let you go. You showed me how to trust again. How it feels to be happy and how it feels to wake up smiling. You make me feel wanted and I've fallen for you Lexa." Clarke let the words slide right out of her mouth and she knew the next sentence was going to be three letters long.

"I love you." Lexa blurted it out interrupting Clarke but she couldn't hold it in any longer after hearing the blondes small speech.

"Lexa." Clarke stared at the brunette trying to find the words. Trying to spit out the same sentence but her body wasn't sure what to do. She knew she loved Lexa back but saying it right at this moment she couldn't find the words.

"Commander." Clarke jumped hearing the door fly open seeing Raven come waltzing in with the biggest smile on her face ever.

Lexa just kept staring at Clarke. She had said the words she had been feeling since she first met Clarke. She tried to deny it but she had fallen for the woman the second she seen her get knocked on her ass. All it took was one look into her stunning blue eyes and she was all hers.

"What is wrong with you. Are you high?" Raven snapped her fingers in front of her best friend getting her attention.

"What no… I just umm I'm happy to see you." Lexa looked at Clarke with knowing eyes before she turned to Raven to give her back the fist bump she had been waiting for.

"You scared the hell out of us commander. No more hero runs for a while okay." Raven seen the two looking at each other differently wondering what had just happened.

"Thank god Lexa you're alive. I don't know how much more I could have put up with Raven spazzing out." Octavia smiled walking through the door to see her best friend planted on the bed next to Lexa and Raven rambling on.

"Octavia you are the only one who can control her." Lexa smirked watching Raven's face drop.

"Trust me she likes it too." Octavia laughed watching Raven blush just a little.

Clarke was still perched on the edge of Lexa's bed. She hadn't said a word to any of her friends who had walked through the door. She watched Lexa talk and then look back at her. She could see the small flicker of fear in the brunettes eyes every time they made eye contact.

"Clarke do you want to grab some food with me?" Octavia could tell the wheels were spinning in her best friends mind because she had yet to speak.

"Umm yeah sure I'll let you two catch up." Clarke got up off Lexa's bed giving her a small smile.

"So what was that about?" Octavia wrapped her arm around her best friend waiting for it.

"What do you mean?" Clarke tried to play it off she hated that Octavia could read her so well.

"Bullshit princess I seen your face." Octavia waited for it as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Lexa just told me she loves me." Clarke watched her best friend drop her drink before looking up at her.

"Did you say it back?" Octavia watched her best friend drop her head into her hands letting out a sigh.

"I was rambling on Octavia. I was just lettings the words fall out of my mouth about how I was scared and I needed and wanted her in my life. If she wouldn't have interrupted me I think I might have said it first." Clarke looked up seeing her best friend smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Clarke glared at the brunette.

"It's about time." Octavia tapped her hands on the table with excitement.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Clarke knew she her feelings for Lexa and she never doubted anything back from the brunette but she wasn't sure if Lexa had actually loved her.

"Pshhh have you seen commander heart eyes. That girl has been in love with since you two met. Trust me I seen the look she was giving you after she picked your clumsy ass up off the ground." Octavia knew this was a big step for the both of her friends.

"You don't know that." Clarke rolled her eyes but perked up a little hearing it.

"So when are you going to say it back?" Octavia watched best friends eyes go wide now that it hit her.

"Shit Octavia what if she freaks out because I didn't say it back." Clarke stood up quickly wanting to head back to the room.

"Calm down woman. How about you go home and take a shower change your nasty clothes because you stink and Lexa will be here waiting for you." Octavia wanted a chance to talk to Lexa first but she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Ughh you're probably right but I at least have to say that I'll be back." Clarke stood up grabbing her coffee.

"I'll take care of that you just hurry up so you can get back to your girl." Octavia shoved Clarke towards the exit a little shocked she didn't get a fight.

Lexa sat in her bed tapping her fingers on the bed listening to Raven ramble about what happened in the waiting room with Bellamy. She was a little shocked that the man came in with two of his guys actually demanding an arrest why she had been in surgery. Knowing all of her men stood up for her made sense but she was shocked that Clarke covered all her men with her attorney and that Octavia stood up to her brother as well.

"Are you listening to me?" Raven flicked her best friend in the forehead.

"What yes, I was just thinking." Lexa knew it was true but she was stuck a little more on that fact that she had told Clarke she loves her and the blonde froze up.

"You're lying what is it." Raven looked at her best friend a little worried.

"Raven you care to take a walk for a second." Octavia opened the door back up seeing Raven glaring at Lexa.

"What no way I am leaving." Raven stood up looking at Octavia and then Lexa trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where is Clarke?" Lexa looked around not spotting the blonde.

"She went home real quick to shower and change." Octavia watched the fear creep into Lexa's face.

"What the hell am I missing." Raven looked between them again.

"I told Clarke I love her." Lexa spit it out knowing that Octavia already knew.

"You what, oh my god finally you stud." Raven went to fist bump her best friend but was left hanging.

"Octavia don't lie to me, did she run?" Lexa was worried. She knew Clarke had a rough past when it came to the words but she had hopped the blonde knew her words were true.

"No she didn't run. I sent her home." Octavia shoved her hands in her pockets watching both women look at her confused.

"What. Why?" Raven felt her defense come up for her best friend.

"Lexa you said the words that Clarke is most afraid of. I sent her home so I can make sure you realize what you are getting into. I've known from day one that you love her. I seen it when you helped pick her up off her ass. I just can't see her go through what she did last time Lexa." Octavia knew she was pushing into business that wasn't hers but she needed to protect her best friend.

"You seriously think that Lexa would hurt her." Raven spoke up staring with disbelief at Octavia.

"Raven shut up." Lexa held her hand up trying to shut up her best friend.

"Octavia I love Clarke with everything I had. When I was laying on that stretcher with a knife sticking out of my side the only thing I could think of was am I going to see her again. Am I going to be able to look into those stunning blue eyes and her that raspy laugh again. I love her Octavia and I should have said it sooner but I was afraid I would lose her by saying it so soon." Lexa pushed herself up in the bed a little more winching with the pain but she wanted to make her words clear.

"Yes see commander heart eyes." Raven spoke up for her best friend watching Octavia's face.

"I just needed to hear it again Lexa. I've never doubted it but I just needed to hear it for Clarke's sake." Octavia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Clarke sat down on her couch in the loft looking at the last canvas sitting in front of her. Thinking of the sketch she left at the hospital she knew it wasn't needed she had it imprinted in her brain. Standing up she pulled off her hoodie and grabbed a couple colors and a paint brush. Closing her eyes she thought of Lexa's words. Hearing the words over and over in her head the brunette loves her.

"Lexa loves me." Clarke smiled and started painting knowing this was going to be the final piece of her new showcase and she was ready to show the world just how much she loved Lexa back.

* * *

 **A/N Once again not my favorite chapter but hopefully it was enough for you guys as I start writing the next chapter which will be way more fluffy. Thanks for all of the support. xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone, I must have spaced on posting this chapter to FF. So it seems like a super long wait but I did update it to AO3. I'm half way through the next chapter so I promise to make it goes up here as well. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

 _One week later…._

Clarke stood in her gallery with Raven making the girl angle out the lights in a different fashion. This showing was going to be personal and she wanted to make sure that it was beyond perfect. She had promised a few a peek at her new work but she actually had dismissed the pressure and told everyone to show up because she had a lot to show. She did make sure to have sheets over every canvas and a good wrapping on each of them because she knew a few too many nosey people in her life.

"A little to the left." Clarke pointed at Raven to move the light.

"Have you spoke to her?" Raven looked down at Clarke hanging from the ceiling. She knew the blonde had seen her best friend and everything seemed normal between them but she had a feeling those three words had yet to come up again.

"Of course I have." Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together looking at Raven. She had taken Lexa home from the hospital 3 days after her injury and had made sure the brunette stayed at her loft so she could help take care of her.

"You know what I mean Clarke." Raven slid onto the ladder making her way over to sit down next to the blonde who had plopped herself on top of a table.

"No we haven't brought it up if anything we both have tucked it away." Clarke put her head in her hands pulling her knees up in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Raven knew not to push the Clarke but for her best friend's sake as well she was curious.

"Nothing is wrong that's the problem Raven. I'm so stuck I just don't know what to do." Clarke wanted to say it again. She had said it so many times lately but she just couldn't get them out in front of Lexa of all people.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Raven smiled seeing the blonde roll her eyes.

"Don't you think I have tried Raven. It's like everytime I see her green eyes looking at me full of love and hope I freeze and I know it's my fault but I'm trying." Clarke let out a huff of air like she was defeated.

"Well she isn't going anywhere Clarke and if anyone knows Lexa it's me." Raven patted Clarke on the shoulder not wanting to push her anymore. Just hearing the blondes frustration she knew she did love her best friend she knew it was enough.

"Raven." Clarke watched the girl turn back around looking at her.

"Pull the sheet off that painting." Clarke was shocked about what she was doing but she knew Raven loved Lexa and she wanted the brunette to know how much she loved her too even if she was struggling with the words.

"What Clarke?" Raven was shocked to hear the the blonde had just said to her.

"Seriously Raven pull the sheet off." Clarke pointed at the painting knowing exactly what one it was.

Raven looked at Clarke and then back at the painting and slowly unwrapped the canvas. Stepping back she looked at a beautiful detailed picture of her best friend and Clarke. Her best friend was in her suit holding Clarke tightly in a stunning dress. You couldn't see the personal features because Clarke had faded them out but you could see the tears and the sunshine peeking through almost representing a new beginning between the two of them. Raven had a feeling she knew what the moment was but she was so speechless seeing the raw emotion that Clarke had brought to the canvas almost made her want to cry knowing how well they both had helped each other.

"Wow." Raven finally got words out looking back at Clarke who was smiling.

"A dark moment turned light." Clarke hopped off the table looking at the painting. It was one of her favorites she had painted in the collection.

"Is that what all this is?" Raven looked around at the other canvases wondering if the personal collection Clarke had been hiding from everyone was about her and Lexa.

"Yes every one of these represents us." Clarke looked around thinking about how easy it was to put the collection together. Usually it takes her months to paint for another gallery but these were personal and full a passion that they just flowed out of her.

"Has Lexa seen any of these?" Raven looked at Clarke seeing her eyes focused on the painting.

"No you are actually the only person who has seen any of this. I think Octavia caught some small parts but just you regarding an actual finished one." Clarke smiled at Raven seeing the shock in her face.

"Why me?" Raven was curious.

"She is your best friend she is a part of your world and I wanted to show you exactly what she means to me and how she is apart of my world." Clarke looked at Raven as she walked around slowly unwrapping the paintings.

"Clarke everyone of these." Raven stopped looking at one of the paintings involving her. Clarke had painted the first day they had all met. She painted Lexa standing stoic as usual and Raven obviously joking with her best friend as Clarke and Lexa's eyes met.

"The genius." Clarke smiled looking at the painting. She named it after Raven because she was the one who introduced her and Lexa.

"You really do love her." Raven said it for her looking at Clarke after glancing at the paintings knowing now for sure that Clarke was true to her feelings.

"I do Raven so much I can't even say it to her." Clarke felt the tears slip just a little because she knew she had been holding back every single day with Lexa since she had said it.

"It's okay Clarke this, all of this shows everything your heart wants to say even if you can't say it just yet." Raven pointed around to all of the paintings.

"I hope so." Clarke looked around wondering exactly how she planned on placing everything.

"Octavia is going to be so pissed." Raven cracked a laugh as she looked again.

"Why?" Clarke was confused.

"I got to see your work first haha." Raven jumped up with a little excitement.

"Oh my god you two I swear." Clarke laughed herself shaking her head.

"You sure you are ready to share all of this?" Raven looked at Clarke who was finally smiling again.

"Yes it's about time the world see's exactly what I see." Clarke nodded knowing she was about show not only the world but give Lexa her heart in every way possible.

* * *

Lexa sat in Clarke's loft. She was still sore and her stitches were itchy. She was so use to just taping something up and moving on but this time Clarke has pretty much slapped her wrist on her trying to military her way out of everything. Pulling everything out of her bag she seen the paper fall out. It was the sketch Clarke had drawn why she was in the hospital. She wasn't sure if the blonde had forgot about it or if she just left it on purpose.

"I love you." Lexa said it again running her fingers over the sketch. It was gorgeous and she knew it was a symbol for the both of them. Clarke had mixed her world with her own and it was stunning just like everything else Clarke came up with. Pulling her shirt off she stood in front of the mirror looking at her body she placed the sketch around in a few different places. She wondered if it would be to much tattooing something of this sort on her body. She knew it symbolized something and no matter what happened that it would be apart of her body forever.

"What am I missing out on?" Clarke walked up behind Lexa who seemed to be checking herself out in the mirror.

"Clarke." Lexa all but yelled it out jumping hearing the blonde behind her.

"Awww did I scare you?" Clarke walked up with a small pout on her face.

"No of course not." Lexa smirked slightly leaning on the dresser to hide the sketch.

"Ohh right you are the commander who never gets scared." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist being careful to not touch her stitches.

"Not even I was just thinking about how I need to work out." Lexa turned them both so they could see each other in the mirror. She watched the smile spread across Clarke's face hitting her eyes like she loved so much.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Clarke felt her heart race asking because she knew Lexa had no idea about her plans.

"Of course I don't go back for another week why?" Lexa scrunched her face up knowing Clarke already knew that.

"Want to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Clarke watched Lexa smile nodding her head in the mirror.

"We look pretty damn good together don't we." Clarke tried to calm herself by turning her head kissing the brunette softly.

"Mmm I think you got me beat." Lexa tilted her head kissing Clarke a little deeper. She had missed the blonde and she knew emotions were flying between them but it didn't halt the sense of urge she had for wanting the Clarke all the time.

"Stitches." Clarke mumbled they both had been fighting the urge to jump each other due to Lexa still being hurt.

"Cllarrkkeee." Lexa whined knowing she was being a horny female about it but she wanted the blonde so badly.

"Shhhh big baby." Clarke smirked pushing the brunette down on the bed softly.

"Don't be a tease." Lexa sat back a little holding herself up with her arms she watched Clarke take off her shirt only to straddle her.

"Who said anything about teasing." Clarke bent down capturing the brunettes lips only to hear her groan in pleasure.

Clarke knew she was emotional she had showed Raven everything and knew soon at the showing Lexa would be seeing it all as well but right now all she wanted was the feeling of the brunette's hands on her.

"Easy now." Clarke whispered it feeling Lexa get eager wanting to rush.

"I want you." Lexa let out on a gasp as Clarke rocked her hips down into her.

"You have me, all of me." Clarke said it looking down into Lexa's green eyes seeing them turn a shade darker. Leaning down she knew this was going to be about just the brunette so she slowly started to kiss down the brunettes neck hearing her moan as she bit down hard feeling right in that spot Lexa loved making her hips buck up a little into her. Leaning back up she kissed the girl she loved so much leaving them both breathless. She missed the two of them together feeding off each other's need and passion.

"Relax." Clarke unhooked Lexa's bra before slowly pushing herself onto one side staying as far away from Lexa's stitches as she could she let her fingers trail over the brunettes gorgeous body. Circle her fingers over each nipple pinching them lightly watching Lexa groan and lift her hips slightly she could tell she was fighting every urge in her body to touch back. Pushing up a little Clarke captured one of the girls nipples in her mouth slowly massaging it with her tongue before moving to the next one she smirked hearing Lexa moan her name softly.

"Mmmm." Lexa wasn't sure what Clarke was doing but torturing her was pretty close to what she was feeling. She knew she needed to be careful and not rip her stitches but right now all she could think about was feeling Clarke and pushing her fingers inside the blonde and being able to taste her but it was looking as if she wasn't getting her way. Feeling Clarke's tongue sliding over her nipples made her grip the sheets trying her hardest not to push the blonde lower where she needed her so badly.

Clarke could tell Lexa was struggling with every kiss and bite she left on the girl. Sliding her fingers down slowly drawing designs on the girls tight abs she felt her muscles twitch as her breathing got a little heavier. Going even farther she slid her fingers across the waistband of the brunettes shorts before dipping her fingers under it. She bit her lip hearing herself moan as she let her hand sit right over the top of where Lexa wanted her the most. She could feel the heat radiating from her body as she slid her middle finger through Lexa opening her up while feeling exactly how wet the brunette was for her.

"You feel so good." Clarke said it while she started to slowly circle her finger over Lexa's clit with more knowing she was just working the brunette up more. With every touch and dip she felt the brunette slowly push her legs wider trying her hardest to get more friction.

"What do you want?" Lexa was dying on the inside turning her head almost pleading with the blonde she had to ask because she was about to explode with the slow pace Clarke was keeping her too.

"Shush." Clarke leaned in kissing her roughly as she pushed a little farther letting one finger slid into the brunette. She felt her girls muscles tighten around her one finger as she started to move her hips. Clarke could feel herself get wet just by the reactions she was getting out of the brunette it was driving her crazy feeling her tongue match the dominance in Lexa but to know the brunette was laying submissive for her.

"More." Lexa broke the kiss gasping for air but begging for more. She could tell by Clarke's face she was completely turned on watching what she was doing to her.

"I need more of you." Lexa repeated it seeing Clarke's eyes go dark blue with not just lust. Feeling Clarke pull out made her whimper before she felt two fingers enter her slowly before started to pump in and out of her she lost it throwing her head back she could hear Clarke started to pant a little next to her which turned her on even more if that was possible.

"Fuck Lexa." Clarke said it feeling her thighs tighten watching Lexa lay next to her grinding her hips up into her hand as she felt every pump get easier with how wet the brunette was. Clarke was tempted to slid her own hand down her pants that is how turned on she was watching the girl in front of her. Leaning forward on her arm some she bit down on the brunettes nipple soothing it out with her tongue she added another finger hearing Lexa cry out she could she was about to cum by the way her body started to spasm before she let go moaning out Clarke's name.

"That was so damn sexy." Clarke watched the brunette slowly come down from her orgasm. Pulling her fingers out she felt the brunette shake a little with her eyes still closed. Rolling over she laid on her back letting out a small groan in frustration seeing exactly how sexy Lexa was getting off for her she could help but moan feeling the wetness between her thighs when she slid her own fingers down her shorts.

Lexa looked over at Clarke with her eyes closed she barely heard the blondes moan as she looked down her body seeing Clarke's hand in her own shorts. It was a complete turn on seeing the blonde be able to satisfy herself with what she just did to her but she wanted to do it herself.

"Wait." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand hearing her groan before opening her eyes.

"I want to taste you." Lexa watched Clarke's eyes as she pulled her hand out of her shorts sliding her fingers in her mouth sucking them slowly. Lexa hummed in approval as she got up off the bed only to stand between Clarke's legs pushing them open even farther.

"Lexa you can't." Clarke tried to protest even as she felt her own shorts get slipped off her body right along with her panties.

"Just let me." Lexa got down on her knees knowing she needed to be careful but she needed Clarke so bad she couldn't stop herself.

Clarke all but squeezed her legs tight around Lexa's head the second she felt her warm tongue slide up her clit. She cried out arching her back up already breathing heavy. It wasn't going to take much she was dripping wet from just watching what she could do to Lexa that her body was ready to let go.

"Fuck I can't get enough of you." Lexa breathing it right into Clarke knowing the cold air would intensify the feeling she was giving Clarke. She had missed the taste of the blonde and had been wanting to get her hands on her since they left the hospital but she was persistent in waiting. It was worth the wait feeling Clarke grind up into her mouth moaning out her name.

"Lexa Lexa Lexa." Clarke started to pretty much chant the brunettes name as she felt herself shatter going over the edge quickly with just Lexa's tongue. It was everything she had been wanting. Feeling her body slowly coming down she felt Lexa lean up crawling over her kissing her deeply. She moaned tasting herself on the brunettes tongue. She never imagined loving it but with Lexa she loved everything.

"Mmm why did we ever wait so long to do this." Clarke huffed it out only to hear Lexa laugh next to her.

"Because you are stubborn and think I will break with one touch." Lexa rolled onto her back looking over at the blonde glaring at her.

"No more getting hurt I don't know how to hold back." Clarke watched the smug look slide over Lexa's face.

"I know I'm that irresistible." Lexa jumped a little feeling Clarke hit her with her foot.

"Don't get too confident. I do remember you all but begging me to touch you." Clarke raised an eyebrow seeing the brunette roll her eyes.

"Want to see who begs this time." Lexa propped herself up watching Clarke smile knowing she not only was getting her way but that she planned on loving the blonde all night.

* * *

Clarke woke up smelling coffee, sprawling out to stretch she felt the spot next to her was still warm. Propping herself up spotted Lexa standing in a pair of running shorts and a sports bra making coffee.

"Mmm." Clarke hummed seeing Lexa look her way.

"It's about time sleepyhead." Lexa watched Clarke look her up and down and she felt herself slightly blush. It was weird thinking the blonde could still do that to her with just one look.

"Mmmm." Clarke smirked watching Lexa shake her head she loved teasing the brunette.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Lexa stopped turning to stare down Clarke who she knew was naked under the covers.

"No actually I was enjoying the smell of coffee and how much it's needed right now." Clarke laughed watching Lexa blow out air like she was hurt grabbing her heart.

"Coffee over me I think I'm heartbroken." Lexa walked over with one mug purposely sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come here." Clarke reached for the brunette watching her pull away.

"Nope I'm going to sit here and enjoy my coffee." Lexa bit the inside of her cheek trying her hardest not to laugh at the blonde pouting.

"I change my mind I just want you." Clarke reached again getting her hand on Lexa's thigh sliding her fingers over it.

"You are just trying to coax me close enough to steal my coffee I know it." Lexa raised an eyebrow watching the blonde laugh.

"Busted." Clarke plopped back down onto the bed throwing the covers over her head.

 **Ding**

Lexa turned around hearing the elevator door open and someone come marching into the loft making her stand up just a little worried about who it could be.

"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin." Lexa watched Octavia coming storming up the stairs stopping at the bed kicking it a little.

"Ummmm." Lexa spoke up seeing that Clarke had yet to move under the covers.

"Wake your ass up now princess." Octavia looked at Lexa who seemed to be stuck in a trance but she didn't care she was pissed at her best friend.

"Right now." Octavia bent down ripped the covers only to feel a tug back.

"Go away I'm sleeping." Clarke grumbled knowing exactly what it was about.

"She's lying she was just awake trying to coax me out of my coffee." Lexa laughed seeing Clarke fling the covers over her head glaring at her.

"You sell out." Clarke pointed before looking at Octavia with a smile hoping she was going to get out of this one.

"I think it's time for me to go on my run." Lexa walked towards Octavia handing over her coffee before she heard Clarke yell something at her back only to cause her to laugh.

Clarke looked at her best friend waiting for the first assault of what the fuck and why did Raven get to see her work first. She knew that Raven was going to tell Octavia it was a given and it was okay. She planned on letting Octavia see the work before the show because she was her manager but last night she just needed to share something with Raven so she would understand a little better regarding her feelings.

"Explain now or this coffee is going to hit you." Octavia was pissed but not as much as she was making it sound. She just wanted to make her best friend squirm a little.

"Don't act like you hate me because it doesn't work anymore." Clarke plopped back down on her pillows snuggling in.

"Clarrrkkeee." Octavia whinned sitting in the chair letting some of the anger fall out of her voice. She was always the first one to see and this time Raven bragged up and down about it.

"I needed her to understand my point of view O. Last night she was helping me move the lights and we got onto the topic and I just needed her to get it. I needed her to know that everything Lexa feels I feel it too even if I haven't found my words yet." Clarke looked over at her best friend seeing her take in what she said.

"Ughhh do you know how much I've heard about first view this and first view that from Raven." Octavia stomped her foot hearing her best friend laugh.

"That's what this is about huh." Clarke smirked at Octavia rolling her eyes.

"You have no idea how annoying she can be when she feels she is special." Octavia sat back in the chair taking a sip of the coffee.

"That is suppose to be mine." Clarke pointed at the coffee.

"Nope I think she gave it to me and surprisingly it's good." Octavia took another sip.

"Whatever." Clarke rolled over in her bed again sighing.

"So by the looks of this room you finally gave in last night." Octavia looked around seeing it was a little more than just destroyed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Clarke closed her eyes thinking of how gentle and sweet Lexa was after the first round of them desperately needing each other. It almost made her feel like she was breakable with how tender the brunette was with her. They both had never really slowed it down to the pace Lexa set last night.

"Well when you take a look in the mirror I think you won't have a way to object." Octavia seen the marks down the side of her best friend laughing just a little.

"You're lying." Clarke sat up not caring about modesty in front of her best friend they had been friends way too long to care about each others naked showings.

"Son of a bitch she is going to pay for that." Clarke looked at the side of her neck and collarbone. It was more than evident Lexa owned her last night. She was just happy the one of her neck was way less visible than the teeth marks fully showing just low enough to hide under a shirt.

"At least she has decent placement." Octavia lifted the coffee as in cheers to Lexa.

"Shut up and give me my coffee." Clarke snatched the mug taking a sip and humming.

"So are you going to just stand there and show me your naked ass or do I get to visit this so called Gallery that you own with this special display so I can shut Raven's mouth." Octavia tapped her foot knowing she was going to get her way.

"Shut Raven's mouth huh? So how do you plan on doing that O." Clarke smirked seeing her best friend blush a little. She still wasn't sure what was going on with the two of them besides the fact that they spend a lot of time together.

"Get your dirty ass in the shower." Octavia pointed ignoring the laugh coming from the blonde.

"Fine let me shower first." Clarke walked towards the bathroom hearing her best friend mumble something about not putting clean sheets on her best this time.

* * *

Lexa sucked in the cold air jogging through the park. It was a little chilly even with the sun out so so she felt lucky that she kept her track jacket in her truck. The last thing she wanted to do was go back into the loft with a mad Octavia. Feeling the hard pavement under her feet made her sigh it was like therapy to her when she got to workout and get out of her own mind. She had been waiting on Clarke. She knew the blonde needed time and she could see the love in Clarke's eyes but she had yet to say those words back to her. She knew the last thing she needed to do was push but she couldn't help but feel desperate sometimes. She had been afraid that when she left the hospital that Clarke was going to just drop her off at her own place but when the blonde when on her own little rant about having her stay in her loft no questions asked she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Need a partner in crime?" Lexa turned around to see no other than her best friend walking up to her.

"You don't run." Lexa unzipped her jacket to cool down just a little.

"Truth that is why you are going to walk." Raven smiled hooking her arm with her best friends.

"This is not a date." Lexa laughed shoving the brunette a little before swinging her arm over Raven's shoulder bringing her in close.

"How's everything at home?" Raven waited for an answer totally baiting her best friend.

"Things seem good. I mean I sure can't complain about last night." Lexa thought it over at how she slowed down the pace between her and Clarke and how she heard the blonde sigh on multiple occasions like it was the first time she had ever felt true love. Something about it changed she could feel the shift in Clarke when she matched the same slow loving pace.

"So when are you getting rid of your apartment?" Raven felt her best friend stop in her tracks.

"What?" Lexa spoke up making sure she heard her best friend right.

"I asked you when are you getting rid of your apartment?" Raven watched reality rundown her best friends face.

"I.. you… no you tricked me." Lexa pointed thinking about it now she hadn't actually been to her apartment. She had still paid her bills but she hadn't actually slept in her own bed for awhile now.

"Come on Lex it's already happened. You haven't been in your apartment for any other reason but to get clothes and pay your bills. If anything all your important stuff is already in Clarke's loft as is. She even got a dresser for you along with every little thing possible you could ever need for living with her." Raven had thought it was cute even though both of her friends never brought up the real facts behind it.

"Pshhh that's because she needed more room and she was tired of me stealing all of her things." Lexa waved it off knowing exactly how happy she was when she spotted the dresser along with the other little things she found scattered around with little notes on them for her.

"Suuureee whatever makes you sleep at night." Raven shook her head laughing.

"Shut up and I am sure you are the reason Octavia came stomping into the loft yelling at Clarke this morning." Lexa watched her best friends face beam into a huge smile.

"Ohhhh yes that was me." Raven pretty much bounced on her feet.

"What did you do now?" Lexa was curious seeing how happy her best friend was.

"Ohhh you know I might have got a personal peek at Clarke's new paintings for her gallery." Raven watched Lexa think it over before stopping.

"Wait you got to see them before Octavia?" Lexa was a little shocked.

"Yup and ohhhh did I rub it in her face this morning." Raven rocked back on her feet seeing her best friends face change.

"Wait that means you got to see them before me." Lexa realized it now.

"Pshh it's not like you have to wait long she's opening the doors tomorrow night." Raven watched a flash of shock on best friends face this time.

"What?" Lexa knew Clarke had been preparing the gallery for her new display but she didn't know it was going to be tomorrow night.

"Umm you didn't know?" Raven felt like she might have just dropped a bomb.

"No I didn't know but it makes more sense now why Clarke asked me on a random date tomorrow night." Lexa thought it over turning to walk back to the loft.

"Where are you going?" Raven started walking faster to catch up to her best friend.

"To talk to Clarke." Lexa was mad but she really wasn't mad. She was unsure of her feelings regarding and just trying to figure out why Clarke hadn't said anything.

"Why?" Raven was starting to worry. She almost wanted to pull out her phone and warn Clarke because she had no idea that her best friend didn't know.

"Raven stop stressing I can hear your silence through your talking." Lexa knew her best friend was trying to find a way to make it okay.

"I just didn't know that you didn't know and now I feel like I wasn't suppose to know I mean I just really don't know." Raven started to ramble before she felt herself get hit in the head.

"Chill out I am just going to talk to her." Lexa kept walking leaving her best friend at her truck.

* * *

Clarke stood in her loft cleaning and dancing around to music. She had a lot planned and a lot to do but she felt like just relaxing for the day. She had given the keys to Octavia to check out the paintings and had gotten a thousand messages regarding her work from her best friend and loved every single one of them. It was crazy thinking of everything they had been through and how they still were best friends. Now she had Lexa who was probably the best addition to her life right along with Raven and tomorrow was a big night for her to show a very small selected view of herself. After the personal showing she would open it up to more of course with the approval from Lexa because it was about them. She wasn't selling any of it so far she wasn't even sure if she could part ways with it even if it was an outstanding price. She had to admit being nervous some she hadn't told anything to Lexa about the small early showing. She was planning on it being a surprise because of how much it meant to her.

 **Ding**

Clarke turned around seeing Lexa walking towards her she smiled. She was happy the brunette came back early from her normal run. She wanted to take her out and then spend the day together being lazy bums. Looking at the brunette she noticed how her smile didn't fully reach her eyes when she walked up to the stereo to turn it off with a quick click.

"Clarke." Lexa said it softly knowing that the conversation needed to stay calm for anything to be accomplished. She didn't know why she was angry or why it made her mad not knowing about the opening. The only thing she could think of was that Clarke had kept it to herself but the reason why was unknown.

"Lexa?" Clarke said it with a questioning voice unsure on what was about to happen or what was going to come out of the brunettes mouth.

"We need to talk." Clarke heard the words over and over again in her head and she just stared at the brunette. She had no idea what any of it was about but hearing the tone in Lexa's voice had her slightly scared. Walking towards the table she sat down, clenching her jaw slightly she looked up at Lexa and just waited.


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa stood staring at Clarke she could tell the blonde was a little squirmy waiting to hear what she was going to say. Lexa wasn't even sure herself what to say. It had been more of a oh my god moment the second she found out from Raven and she just came walking back as fast as she could.

"Lex?" Clarke said it again for the second time now waiting on the brunette. She hated waiting and right now she felt like she was literally in the hot seat but she wasn't sure why.

"I talked to Raven." Lexa got that much out watching to see if anything clicked for Clarke.

Clarke was confused. Lexa talking to Raven was normal so she wasn't sure why she was sitting down on panic mode when she couldn't think of anything that could have been bad but by the way the brunette was sounding if it was just about Raven.

"You're doing a showing tomorrow at the gallery." Lexa spit it out watching Clarke's eyes widen just a little but then she watched the blonde relax.

"That bitch." Clarke laughed just a little shaking her head. She knew Raven would tell Octavia but she didn't think she'd brag to Lexa about it.

"Why is that funny?" Lexa was confused now she couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Is that what this talk is about? My showing?" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand tugging her down into the chair next to her.

"Well yes I mean Raven said it to me and it seemed like I was the only person who doesn't know because I am assuming Octavia knows and I just figured you'd tell me." Lexa rambled most of it out now watching the blonde smile at her.

"You're adorable." Clarke couldn't stop herself from lifting her hand to run it down Lexa's jaw that she loved so much. That she had recently painted in like every angle possible.

"Stop that isn't the point Clarke." Lexa put on her serious tone swatting at the blondes hand.

"Okay I'm sorry yes I am having a showing tomorrow but it's not what you are thinking or what Raven may have said." Clarke pulled her chair closer to the brunette knowing she was about to tell a small white lie just to keep the surprise.

"Okay keep going." Lexa gave in allowing their fingers to lace together just because the blonde was persistent.

"You know I've been working a lot and you've seen a bunch of my material being hauled out of here and to the gallery. Well when we were at Kane's event I promised some of the high end buyers they would get the first look at my new set." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand hoping she would be convinced.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Lexa let out a small breath she wasn't aware that she was holding.

"Well see I wanted to take you on a surprise date but since Raven opened her mouth now you know what our date is." Clarke watched the brunette relax a little more as she mentally made a note to kill Raven or at least have Octavia torture her.

"Why did she get to see your work first." Lexa was curious because Clarke had been very secretive about the new art she was working on.

"Ohhh well because Raven is a nosey person who can't keep her hands off something that isn't hers." Clarke laughed a little thinking about how it was a true statement even if it wasn't true at the moment. She hated lying to Lexa but tonight was going to be their night and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

"Can't say that isn't true." Lexa cracked a small smile tugging at Clarke a little so the blonde got up moving into her lap she wrapped her arms around her tightly. She figured her anger was more coming from fear than anything else. Almost a knee jerk reaction coming from her past but she couldn't help but have some insecurities as well.

"When did you even see Raven and how did my work come up?" Clarke was curious now because Lexa had gone for a run not to see Raven.

"Oh well I was out for a run and she decided to stop me for a walk and then she rambled on about how I live with you now and I should just get rid of my apartment and then she started going on about Octavia." Lexa felt Clarke jerk in her lap pulling back to look at her.

"Live with me?" Clarke watched the brunettes eyes all but bulge out of her head with panic.

"I still have my apartment please don't worry. She was just poking at me regarding all my stuff being here and the things you've bought for me around the loft." Lexa tried to backtrack she couldn't read Clarke at the moment but she watched the blonde look around.

Clarke sat in Lexa's lap looking around thinking about what the brunette had just said to her. Most of Lexa's clothes were in the dresser she had bought for her even though both of them had scooted around the fact. She had also picked up a toothbrush, the shampoo Lexa used and extra towels. They both had pushed and arranged the furnished to their liking giving in on a compromise regarding where the tv went. All of Lexa's favorite food and drinks were in her refrigerator and they had even figured out who slept on what side of the bed.

"Clarke." Lexa shook the blonde trying to get something out of her.

"She's right." Clarke actually said it to herself but she knew it was loud enough for Lexa to hear as well.

"What?" Lexa was a little stunned hearing what Clarke had just said.

"Raven is actually right for once. You do live here." Clarke looked back at Lexa who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I.. ummm. what…" Lexa couldn't get a full sentence out of her mouth.

"When was the last time you slept in your apartment?" Clarke hopped off Lexa only to stand in front of her.

"I'm not sure it's been awhile." Lexa stood up when she seen Clarke start to smile looking at her.

"You have a key right?" Clarke knew with the night she had planned it was going to be a lot in one day but she never felt more sure about anything in her life.

"Well yes but that doesn't mean I have to get rid of my apartment Clarke. I understand." Lexa was cut off by Clarke's lips crashing into hers. A little shocked at first she immediately felt herself melt into the kiss hearing a soft moan come out of the blonde.

"Move in with me?" Clarke said it against Lexa's lips feeling the brunette slowly smile into the kiss.

"Clarke you know you don't have to do this." Lexa was cut off again feeling Clarke's lips claim hers again. It was like Clarke was trying to kiss a yes out of her.

"Move in with me?" Clarke said it again smiling when she seen Lexa's eyes meet her before she nodded her head yes.

"Yes?" Clarke pulled back even farther seeing a cheesy grin spread across the brunettes face.

"Yes." Lexa confirmed it again and picked Clarke up feeling her legs wrap around her waist she spun them both around in circles hearing the blonde start to laugh.

"We're going to need to get the rest of your stuff." Clarke clung to the brunette not wanting to let her go.

"You are the only thing I need." Lexa whispered it against the blondes lips biting her bottom one as she walking them into the living room sitting down on the couch with Clarke still wrapped around her.

"You have me." Clarke felt those words slipping from her mouth she was close to telling Lexa she was in love with her but she wanted to surprise the brunette later that night so she bit her tongue even though she didn't want to anymore.

Lexa heard Clarke stutter and it made her wonder if the blonde had more to say but she didn't stress it sliding her hands under the blondes shirt she loved the feeling of Clarke's smooth silky skin under her hands. She felt Clarke roll her hips immediately looking for contact as she lifted her shirt all the way off tossing it to the side.

"Lexa." Clarke said it against the brunettes skin as she ran her fingers through her hair roughly pulling her head back as she started to kiss down her jaw biting into her neck before soothing it out with her tongue. Somehow it only took a touch from Lexa and she was turned on wanting the girl in a rush.

Lexa leaned forward pulling off her tank top before she grabbed Clarke's hips pushing up she started to meet the needs of the blonde knowing soon Clarke was going to rip their clothes off and probably push them down onto the couch but she didn't mind right now she just wanted to feel the blonde tighten around her fingers as she owned her.

"Off." Clarke was on fire she needed her clothes off now she couldn't handle feeling Lexa hands on her body but with clothing still in the way of where she wanted her the most. Pushing up off the brunette she grabbed at her shorts only to feel Lexa grab her by the waist dragging her down on the floor.

"Let me." Lexa pushed Clarke's hands above her head before reaching down and pulling Clarke shorts off with speed. Sliding back down she fit herself perfectly between the blondes legs leaning down to claim her lips she kissed her hard and needy. Feeling Clarke buck up into her she started to grind her hips down hard into the blonde feeling her whimper at the rough contact before moaning when Lexa let go of her lips.

Clarke felt every part of her start to lose it with every thrust of the brunettes hips along with her skilled tongue working over neck sucking down hard on her pulse point she got a hand free grabbing at anything possible on the girl lifting her leg to wrap it around Lexa giving her even more pleasure with the friction.

"Mmmm." Lexa all but hummed with the taste of the blonde. She could taste the sweetness of lotion and sweat on her body already. Hearing the blonde say her name was the best thing she'd ever heard every time she thrusted her hips forward she started to feel exactly how wet the blonde was for her when she slipped her hands between Clarke's legs feeling how wet her boyshorts were.

"Wet and ready mmmm." Lexa stopped looking down at the blonde seeing her open her eyes when she stopped feeling the pleasure she was getting.

"Don't tease me." Clarke all but demanded it.

"I love it when you talk like that." Lexa slid her fingers down Clarke's boyshorts letting her fingers slide down through her feeling her fingers get soaked.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Clarke all but screamed it when she felt Lexa start to circle her clit.

"I plan to do just that." Lexa said it directly into the blondes mouth as she pushed two fingers into her roughly feeling Clarke was more than ready for her.

"Mmmm" Clarke bit her own lip at the surge of pleasure that rocked through her body. She could feel Lexa thrust into her with each pump of her fingers making her open her legs wider taking it all in.

"Open your eyes while I fuck you Clarke." Lexa said it with attitude seeing the blondes eyes open up quickly. She loved seeing the dark and deep desire shine through Clarke's blue eyes.

"Harder." Clarke got it out feeling Lexa crash their lips together claiming each other with hard passion. She was digging her nails down into the back of Lexa pulling her in harder with each push of her hips.

"Oh my god." Lexa felt Clarke break their kiss gasping for air as she all but screamed out feeling her tighten around her fingers she just broke down the blonde below her and it felt so good she almost lost it herself.

"You.. that was amazing." Clarke wasn't able to talk she didn't know what to say. Shoving her hands up through her hair she could feel the sweat drip off the small of her back. It was usually her who dominated most of the time but Lexa had just taken control and gave her a mind blowing orgasm.

"I'm not done with you." Lexa smirked seeing Clarke look up at her slightly shocked. She felt the girl squeeze tightly as she pulled her fingers out bringing them up to her mouth she sucked each one watching Clarke stare her down with greed as she slid down between her thighs taking her boyshorts off as she went.

"Lexa I want you.. Oh my... ughhh." Clarke threw her head back the second she felt Lexa's tongue roll over her clit. She was sensitive still but the magic the brunette was making between her legs at the moment caused her not to care. Reaching down she grabbed the back of Lexa's head and let her body go to the brunette again and again.

Clarke leaned over giving Lexa a chaste kiss before feeling the brunette try and deepen the kiss she pulled back hopping out of the truck. She knew if she let the the girl kiss her any longer they would be heading back to her loft rather than her getting any work done. She wasn't even sure if she could take any more she felt like she was walking a little off anyways still be sensitive from Lexa taking over her body.

"Hmm looks like someone had some fun." Clarke turned around seeing her best friend leaning against the gallery door.

"What are you doing outside?" Clarke was confused knowing that Octavia had a key.

"Raven has my key and of course she is late." Octavia watched Clarke raise an eyebrow at her causing her to shake her head.

"Don't give me that look." Octavia pointed.

"What look?" Clarke smiled walking up to the door opening it for both of them to walk in.

"That look of ohhh I see what is going on." Octavia tossed her stuff on the ground saying it with a warning.

"Hmm it's true I mean all I hear out her mouth and yours is Octavia this or Raven that." Clarke couldn't help but wonder and if anything tease her best friend.

"Octavia saying my name is something I love to hear." Raven sauntered in with her usual swag holding coffee for all of them.

"Ohh geez see Clarke what you already started." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." Raven winked at Octavia before handing Clarke her coffee seeing the blonde smirk at her.

"In your dreams Reyes." Octavia snatched her coffee from the brunette.

"You two should just get married." Clarke leaned against the wall watching both girls bicker before catching on to what she just said.

"Ewww no." Octavia protested before walking away.

"She's lying she knows she can't get enough of me." Raven said hopping up on the table taking in the gallery with everything hanging. They had all put in a lot of time getting everything ready so quickly.

"I'll give it to you Raven you push her buttons and that doesn't happen often." Clarke was honest knowing she hadn't seen her best friend smile and get frustrated with a person ever.

"You guys do know I can hear you right?" Octavia shot back from the other side of the room looking up at one of her best friends paintings.

"You want to hear something else." Clarke watched Raven hop off the table dancing her way over to Octavia only to see her best friend laugh and shake her head. If anything happened she'd approve of it but she had a feeling their flirtationship was just that.

Clarke walked the room looking at each painting she had put up and the lighting was set perfect thanks to Raven. She put her two favorites in the middle. Every painting had a name and a style full of black and white along with colors and even some with just charcoal. She wasn't sure if it was going to be a hit or miss. She only planned on having Lexa in the gallery first so it was just between them too before she let anyone else in to see her work. If Lexa approved she thought about letting the world see exactly what the brunette meant to her and how she had changed her life in just a few months. She couldn't be happier and for the first time she felt like her heart was full again or if anything it was truly full for the first time.

"Do you think she's ready for tonight?" Raven stood in the corner with Octavia watching Clarke stare up at each painting they had hung up.

"I think she's been ready she just had to work it out in her heart." Octavia was watching the same view as Raven.

"I never expected to see the commander smile from her heart ever again until I watched her lay her eyes on Clarke." Raven sipped her coffee knowing it was true. With Lexa track record and past she figured her best friend would lay low for the rest of her life and now she has put herself into the light of the art world with her heart for a famous artist.

"I wasn't sure if either of them were going to be able to handle each other's lives but with the flashing cameras and flame filled buildings they are still together and even more in love." Octavia smiled watching her best friend run her fingers over one of the name tags.

"Sometimes opposites attract." Raven smirked nudging Octavia.

"Always having to ruin the moment." Octavia laughed before walking away from the brunette only to hear the girl catch up to her.

Lexa stood in her apartment looking at how empty and plain it was. It was different thinking to how she lived with Clarke. The walls were filled with colors and paintings a mix of both their taste and style. She never thought she'd see any color in her life again. Thinking of how black and white she was before she met Clarke. Her life was full hurt, angst and flashbacks. Sitting down with a small box she opened up taking out the medals she had received. Each one for her ranks, the lives she had saved and her discharge. She had left the one thing she loved in the past and never thought she'd love again. The military was the only thing she ever loved. Her sisters and brothers. The ones she lost and saved were written on her body. She had the scars to prove every damaged and happy side of her days served. Putting the medals back in the box she started grabbing a few other things to put away. She didn't have much to put away or pack up. She planned on handing over anything that wasn't needed to people who could really need it.

"Sometimes changes are worth it." Lexa ran her fingers over her scar for every bullet she had taken, thinking of how she never thought she'd get back to smiling from her heart but that's exactly what Clarke gave her back. To see the world in colors.

"I came baring gifts." Raven walked in seeing her best friend looking at her medals and fingers on her scars.

"Do you know how to knock?" Lexa dropped her hand turning to see her best friend holding up a bag with what looked like a suit under it.

"It was cracked open and what are you doing?" Raven looked around at the few boxes her best friend had scattered around her apartment.

"Well see because of your big mouth I ran off thinking I was mad at Clarke when really I was just afraid because secrets never go over well with me." Lexa sat down on the couch grabbing the beer she had open taking a sip of it.

"Okay so I have a big mouth it doesn't explain all this shit." Raven hung up the suit before waving her hands around the apartment.

"Well I ran my mouth after you ran yours regarding me pretty much living with her and shockingly she agreed and asked me to officially move in." Lexa smiled seeing her best friends jaw drop.

"I knew it I fucking knew it." Raven pointed at her best friend smiling.

"Shut up." Lexa stood up walking over to her best friend hugging her because it wasn't for her annoying but loving self she wouldn't be where she was today.

"So what is that for?" Lexa pointed to the bag.

"That my dear best friend is your suit for tonight. Clarke said and I quote look sexy so I can take it off later." Raven punched Lexa in the arm before walking over to plop down on the couch.

"Hmm interesting because after this morning I figured she'd." Lexa was cut off hearing Raven protest.

"I don't want to know. I already had a great view seeing her walk around looking slightly sore this morning not to mention the wet hair and sex face she had on." Raven listened to her best friend laugh and it was something she was happy to see again.

"What can I say I'm really that good." Lexa smirked grabbing some more books and putting them into a box.

Ding..

Lexa watched her best friend pull out her phone only to smile at it and it made her curious. Walking around the couch seeing her chance she snatched up Raven's phone only to skip around the kitchen island.

"Black give me my damn phone now." Raven jumped up off the couch standing on it prepared to jump her best friend.

"Ohhh Octavia huh?" Lexa scrolled through the text seeing the flirty banter between the two.

"Shut up and give it to me." Raven hopped the couch only to be out maneuvered by her best friend.

"Awwww she said in a not so polite way that'd she be your date tonight." Lexa raised an eyebrow at her best friend watching her go smug.

"What can I say you are not the only one who is good." Raven smiled catching her phone making sure guarding it from breaking.

"You learned from me, now help me pack." Lexa heard her best friend grumble with a protest only to get up and start helping.

"Did you ever picture this?" Octavia stood in the large mirror with her best friend getting ready.

"What?" Clarke was attempting to style her hair in some way that mostly covered up the small mark on her neck. She wanted to kill Lexa for it but she couldn't find a way to complain about the sex between them.

"You and me in the City and then you and Lexa and this place and just all the changes we've made." Octavia walked around zipping up her best friends dress.

"Nope, I mean I knew we were making changes for our lives but I never expected to fall in love with someone. I thought that part of me wouldn't ever be available again." Clarke met Octavia's eyes in the mirror only to see her tearing up.

"Hey hey stop crying." Clarke turned around grabbing Octavia's face to wipe off a few of her tears.

"I'm just so happy for you. I agreed to move with you because I love you but to see you not so broken and having Finn haunt you makes me so happy." Octavia hugged her best friend.

"Who knew you could be a sap." Clarke laughed a little feeling Octavia smack her.

"It's true though like I've never seen you so caught up in someone. So open and loving and you just seem like a whole new person." Octavia walked back to the mirror touching up her make up.

"I never expected to trust anyone ever again O but something about Lexa broke me down and built me back up." Clarke smiled thinking of the brunette.

Ding

Clarke walked over to pick up her phone seeing it was a picture message of Lexa standing in her suit pants and an unbuttoned shirt. She captioned it are you sure you don't want to skip tonight. Clarke felt herself blush knowing exactly what Lexa wanted but it wasn't going to happen tonight meant to much to her and she knew it was going to change a lot for both of them.

"What are you smirking about." Octavia looked over her shoulder.

"Damn I have to admit she is hot." Clarke shoved Octavia holding her phone up to her chest claiming everything about Lexa.

"Ohh stop it's not like I want in the commander's pants." Octavia laughed waving her off.

"What about Raven's?" Clarke was curious.

"Geez you too." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"What I mean you two are just way too cozy with each other to say you are just friends." Clarke hip bumped her best friend before walking into her closet to find some shoes.

"We are just friend or well we have this thing were just Raven and Octavia and that works really well." Octavia didn't know how to explain her and Raven's relationship.

"Well let's just say I haven't seen someone get to you or make you smile like her since Lincoln." Clarke propped herself up on one foot trying to slide on the heel.

"Where the others one please." Octavia pointed.

"These are more comfortable and stop trying to change the subject." Clarke tossed her shoe at Octavia watched her dodge it before going back in and finding the other heels.

"I am your manager and everything inbetween which means if there is any press I need you to look spot on." Octavia pointed.

"I prefer them to see me in paint clothes than this." Clarke waved around her outfit.

"I know but you have some big wigs coming in tonight with the small guest list and I need to make sure they all get a card and a option for the next buying." Octavia raised her eyebrow at her best friend.

"Fine geez but just so you know this Raven conversation isn't over." Clarke walked past her best friend to open a beer.

"You nervous?" Octavia watched she knew Clarke wasn't one for drinking before a gallery opening even if this one was different. She liked to be spot on.

"No, well yes but not for the reasons you think." Clarke took a long hard pull on the beer.

"I'm not nervous for anyone to see my work but Lexa. I am not sure what she will think or say. I mean I painted our most intimate moments between us and didn't show her one thing and yet I'm willing to let about another 15 people see it." Clarke could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"You have more than enough time to cancel on the group if anything goes unplanned. I am sure you are going to shock the commander and do more than prove every ounce of love is returned." Octavia walked over taking the rest of the beer from her best friend and finishing it off.

"Okay babe you ready to do this?" Octavia walked back grabbing Clarke's face looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I'm ready." Clarke leaned forward pecking her best friend on the lips. Their usual routine before every opening.

"Let's go." Octavia smacked Clarke on the ass as they headed toward the elevator.

"Ravvveennnn." Lexa all but pouted trying to figure her suit out.

"What?" Raven popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Why must I wear these things?" Lexa threw up her hands shaking the jacket.

"Because your woman wants to rip it off you later." Raven walked out of the bathroom pulling on her jacket knowing she looked good.

"How do you do it?" Lexa looked at her best friend who had her suit on perfect.

"I'm smoother than you." Raven laughed fixing her best friends dress shirt before pulling on the jacket so she was a mix of classy and sexy at the same time.

"Damn, the princess knows how to dress you well." Raven circled Lexa making sure she had everything settled.

"Shut up." Lexa turned from side to side in the mirror secretly agreeing she did look pretty damn good in a suit.

"Why did you go with this?" Raven hadn't seen her best friend wear her hair down with braids through it for a long time.

"Change is the meaning of all of this so I figured why not mix a little of my past with my present giving me some change." Lexa looked at her hair with all the small intricate braids between her long curly hair.

"I'm really happy for you." Raven knew she never pushed on emotions much but she could see the changes in her best friend and she just needed to get it out.

"Thanks Reyes. You know I'll be thanking you for the rest of my life." Lexa knew it was true her best friend had been by her side through all the good and bad.

"Well trust me tonight will be amazing." Raven bit her lip hoping she didn't just say to much.

"It's just an opening right?" Lexa turned around being a little curious.

"Yup but see I am going to have this beautiful brunette on my arm." Raven wiggled her eyebrows in full cover.

"Whatever I swear you two are dating." Lexa shoved her best friend grabbing her keys before looking around seeing most of her stuff packed up it made her heart flutter a little.

"Those won't be needed." Raven pointed at her best friends keys.

"Why not?" Lexa sat her keys down.

"Your woman is making us show up all fancy." Raven shoved her best friend out the door towards the elevator knowing she was going to be grumpy about that fancy car downstairs but everything needed to look perfect.

"What the hell is this?" Lexa stepped outside of her apartment looking at what seemed to be a very expensive Audi.

"It's our play toy for the night." Raven jumped in excited to get her hands on the beautiful thing.

"Why the hell do we need this thing." Lexa jumped in having to admit the car was nice but knowing anything she knew Clarke wasn't big on fancy unless it was for something special.

"Well you see when you fall in love with a beautiful blonde sometimes these small perks come with it and this is one of them right now." Raven turned the engine over hearing it roar to life before heading off to the gallery knowing she was right on time for everything.

Clarke was pacing she was nervous she doesn't think she had ever wanted to run anymore than she did right now. She knew everything was going to be okay but her heart was freaking out. She wished she would have put down a shot of two to calm her nerves but she knew this moment was more important than that.

"Title?" Octavia walked up handing her best friend a small piece of paper to name the showing so she could get it up on the banner.

"What?" Clarke was confused.

"Title what are you calling this showing. You always name them so get to it woman." Octavia walked away hoping that this would keep her best friend busy for the next ten minutes for when Raven said they should be there.

"Title." Clarke looked at the paper and then started looking around the room. This was personal, this was her heart, this was her everything. How do you title that. Tapping the pen she walked to each painting smiling at the all the moments. Seeing the first meet and then the first date but not date and then moving on to their first kiss and time together. Clarke stopped on the strong painting. The one that took her from dark to light. The painting that she poured her soul into at night after her fight with Lexa. It was the night that the brunette didn't walk away from her she stood there in front of her fighting for her proving to her she wasn't leaving. It was the moment she realized her heart trust the woman. Everything she felt and knew she put on canvas. Looking down at the paper she wrote down the title she wanted for the showing.

"Here." Clarke gave it back to Octavia watching her look down at it.

"You sure?" Octavia held it up before passing it off telling the man to get it up quickly.

"I'm positive." Clarke nodded at the man knowing he just got his official cue to get moving.

"It fits you and her and all of this perfectly." Octavia hugged Clarke hearing her phone ding.

"That's her isn't it." Clarke watched Octavia pull out her phone nodding that both the girls were here.

"Breath just breath." Clarke told herself as she tried to shake off the last bit of her nerves as she walked towards the door.

Lexa looked out the window of the car seeing all the windows were blacked out on the gallery. There was no one in line and it seemed no one was waiting either. Looking around she didn't see any press like there usually was nor did she any sign of a showing at all. She knew Clarke said it was a private showing but usually there was always some kind of press involving the blonde and her artwork.

"What is going on Raven?" Lexa got out of the car looking at her best friend who has a cheesy grin on her face.

"This my dear best friend is called a private showing." Raven kept it all the same knowing that is exactly what Clarke had told her it would be.

"Why isn't there press or people out here?" Lexa looked around again.

"Ummm we're early I guess I don't know." Raven wasn't expecting so many questions from her best friend who she had just now labeled in her head as nosey.

"Are you sure this is right?" Lexa felt like she was walking into an ambush everything seemed to quite.

"Shut up and go see your woman geez commander." Raven opened the door seeing the lighting and the set up looking perfect. Her best friend couldn't see anything yet they had make sure to cut off a section so Clarke could talk to her first.

"It's dark." Lexa said out loud only to turn and see Raven nowhere in sight.

"Hi." Clarke watched Lexa turn back towards her looking her up and down.

"Wow… you're.. Breathtaking." Lexa walked forward grabbing the blondes hand pulling her in close.

Clarke felt her nerves start to fade now that she could see the brunette. She could see Lexa's eyes and how they looked at her. She could see the love in them and she knew everything she was doing tonight would be perfect. She wanted to spit everything out right than and there but she wanted to show the brunette first.

"It's so quiet." Lexa looked around again wrapping her arms around Clarke.

"This is just for us." Clarke leaned back giving Lexa a soft meaningful kiss.

"What do you mean?" Lexa pulled back looking into Clarke's eyes seeing them sparkle with something different tonight.

"Come on I want to show you something." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand heading them towards the entrance they created for the showing.

"Your work?" Lexa started looking around a little confused still but she follow Clarke.

"Yes it's me and you Lexa." Clarke bit her lip getting a little more nervous now that she had pulled the brunette into the view of each canvas. Dropping her hand she stood off to side watching Lexa start to take in what she had meant.

Lexa stood still for a second spotting the first canvas of her standing looking at what was Clarke biting on the end of a pencil turned to the side and Raven smiling in front of her. It was the first time she had seen the blonde. It was the first time she had met someone who took her breath away. Slowing walking around she spotted one of them lying lazy in bed together. Lifting her hand up she slid her fingers down the painting tracing her fingers over the bottom name tag seeing it said "Interruptions of Love". She couldn't help but laugh a little knowing how many times they were stopped from taking that step. Looking back up she spotted another one of them at the fair. Clarke had captured a perfect moment of her spinning the blonde around in her arms with both of them smiling like love struck teenagers. She wasn't sure what to feel or how to feel at the moment. Each painting was of them. Clarke had been painting their relationship and that is why she was secretive about it all.

Clarke watched Lexa circle around a few of the paintings taking them in long and hard. She even watched her smile once and touch another one. She was pretty much holding her breath the whole time she was nervous the brunette hadn't given her any bad signal like she was mad about what Clarke had been doing. She was hoping it all started to click to together but if not she knew the words were going to come pouring out her mouth anyways.

Lexa kept on moving she had known Clarke was an amazing artist but seeing her life or well their life together on each canvas took her breath away. Clarke had painted them so vivid and real. She could almost feel the moment all over again. Seeing one of her in her gear near the truck with blazing red and orange colors behind her as Clarke stood almost in an forever waiting look. She knew this was the moment she had gotten hurt. Moving a little further she stood in front of the one that was the symbol Clarke had sketched. It was the symbol Lexa had thought about adding it to her tattoos. Seeing it painted and in a bigger view it was intense. It was a perfect mesh of the both of them. Finally turning back around she spotted Clarke standing in the corner looking like a mess of nerves. She wasn't sure what to say but she just held out her hand.

Clarke watched Lexa turn to her finally letting her green eyes meet her blue ones. Clarke felt the air sucked out of her lungs the second she saw Lexa's hand stretched out waiting for her to join her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but seeing the small smirk on the brunettes face gave her hope that what she had been doing wasn't a bad thing.

"Clarke." Lexa started to talk but was cut off by the blondes finger telling her to be quiet for a moment.

"Lexa." Clarke looked down at her feet before looking up to meet the eyes of the woman she loves.

"Lexa I know this might be a little shocking but the second you walked into my life I couldn't get you off my mind. I started sketching and putting together pieces of you and pieces of us that I never wanted to let go. I didn't realize it for awhile that every time I picked up a paintbrush or pencil if was because of you or it was you and something we shared together." Clarke took another deep breath watching the brunette listen to her and only her.

"I've never been so happy in my entire life Lexa. I know I have my family and I have Octavia who means the world to me and hell I even have Raven now." Clarke couldn't stop but laugh at a little.

"What I am trying to say is you make me happy. I found happiness in myself moving here but you showed me what it's like to be happy from my heart. You showed me that I can find that light again that I don't have to always live in the dark. You taught me trust again Lexa. You did this." Clarke pointed around the room landing on her most important painting. She pulled the brunette a little closer.

Lexa didn't want to cry but she felt her eyes get a little watery. Looking up at the painting it was her and Clarke wrapped in each other's arms. It was of the night they fought. It was the moment where she almost left where she almost gave up but she didn't she put her foot back out of the truck and stood in front of Clarke fighting for her and fighting for them. It was the point of them taking the leap of faith into the real world with their relationship. Seeing how Clarke captured the difference in the lighting. She had made the picture blend every dark from light moment of that night. Looking down she spotted the name tag.

"Love." Lexa whispered it as she ran her fingers over each letter.

"Lexa I know you think I'm scared or that I'm confused or that I might even run but I'm not. I am here to stay. I don't plan on leaving or letting you go. I want this Lexa, I want us. I want you to move in with me like we talked about and I want to be able to wake up and share coffee with you. I want to be able to run through the fountain like we did there." Clarke turned and pointed to the painting of them laughing and playing in the water.

"Clarke." Lexa looked down at the name tag again tracing her fingers over the word love before lifting her head back up to meet the blondes eyes. She could see the happiness in them right along with a little fear still.

"Lexa this, all of this is us. It's you and me together. It's how I want to spend the rest of my life. Painting moments between us. Showing the world who we are and what we have. I want to show you and tell you and make you feel loved just like you love me." Clarke watched Lexa stand in front of her at a loss for words.

"Alexandra Black I love you." Clarke let the words she had so badly wanted to say fall from her mouth. It was simple it was so easy. She knew she was scared and that her brain needed to catch up with her heart but now that she had said it she never wanted to stop saying it.

"Clarke, this all of this. I've never seen myself this way." Lexa finally got some words out. She watched Clarke stare at her intently waiting for what she was going to say.

"You painted all of this Clarke. You put every small and big moment of us on canvas. You not only showed and painted yourself falling in love but you painting me as well. I never once have looked a picture with me smiling. I stopped smiling when I got discharged from the army. I thought the light in my world was gone just like you did." Lexa stopped pulling Clarke to a different painting. To one she had spotted that showed a moment that Lexa would never let go of. It was of them on the street with Lexa bending down to pick Clarke up off the street.

"This moment Clarke. When you broke your ass on the pavement was probably the first time I've smile so hard my cheeks hurt." Lexa huffed a little feeling Clarke hit her with a small laugh.

"See Clarke what I am saying is I did this all for you. Everything you're showing me is not only that, it's also me showing everything to you as well." Lexa stood pulling Clarke closer.

"I love you Clarke Griffin. I think I've loved you since I first saw you but it was solidified when you said your ass hurt." Lexa watched Clarke laugh shaking her head in disbelief.

"You fell in love with my smart mouth and broken ass then. Some romantic you are." Clarke pulled Lexa in for a soft kiss that immediately turned a little more heated.

"Okkkaayyyy you two." Raven stepped out from the back. Her and Octavia had been watching everything that was happened. Little did either of them know Raven had recorded the whole thing even though Octavia tried to beat her up for it. She needed this moment to go down in history and she could also play it at their wedding because that is where they were headed next.

"Get out." Lexa pointed pulling Clarke in for another kiss.

"Nope sorry no can do. We need a yes or a no from you two." Octavia spoke up looking at both of them.

"Yes or no for what?" Lexa stopped wrapping her arms around Clarke pulling her in even tighter.

"This is suppose to be an special invite only for a group of trust and well loved people we know in the art world but it's personal. We didn't want to overstep and have anyone see all of this but you Lexa." Octavia looked around smiling at the work her best friend did.

"Okay." Lexa shrugged still not understanding.

"Clarke refused to let anyone see this unless you approved of it." Raven pipped in trying to get to the point.

"You want people to see us?" Lexa pulled back looking in Clarke eyes that were swimming with tears.

"I want people to see us." Clarke admitted slightly afraid.

"If you are okay with it than so am I. Why not show the world what true love is." Lexa smiled hearing Raven and Octavia cheer in the background before running way.

"I love you." Clarke whispered it again into the brunettes ear as they stood in the middle of the gallery slow dancing to music that wasn't playing.

"I call dibs on the bachelorette party." Raven yelled from somewhere in the gallery.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment." Lexa and Clarke laughed hearing their friends bickering already from somewhere in the gallery.

"The Art in Trust." Lexa turned them both spotting the banner hanging above the entrance knowing that was the name of the showing. It fit perfectly it was trust and love and everything between them put into art. Clarke had did something spectacular. She had not only shown her love for her but she showed Lexa that she could love and be loved again.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! For some reason the notes didn't stick to my last chapter of the story, but bad news for some of you that was the end of the story. I will be starting a new one. If anyone wants to hit me with some ideas let me know. I am more than will to look into all the request. I might put a few one shots or something till I figure out a new story line.


	18. Second Note

Hello again everyone,

So because I have gotten some high demand request which I love so much from everyone. I thought I would give you guys some great news. I am going to write a few one shots and maybe start another multi chapter fic for our favorite couple. Now as for The Art in Trust and everyone wanting and wishing for more. I might start a small couple chapter extension on their future. So maybe a few years in advance and have it just play back on some of the things people wanted so badly. It won't be asap and if I do it I will make sure to write almost all of it out before I start posting. Just wanted to give you guys some good news that because of the high demand I just can't leave you guys hanging.

Thanks for reading. I love you all.


End file.
